The XSpider
by CrazySpirit123
Summary: It's a crossover between Spider-ManX-Men evo. Peter Parker joins the x-men, and helps fight the brotherhood, and others. Watch as he learns more about life, friends, and even love. (Complete)
1. Looking for a Spider

Ok everyone, this is my first x-men fic. It's a crossover between Spiderman and X-men evo. So I hope you like it. Don't forget to review.

* * *

**The X-Spider**

"So why exactly did _I _have to come?" Megan Rodgers.

"Because we have to talk to this boy. If he's a mutant then we have to at least try to have him join." Scott Summer explained, sighing.

"Well I know that, but why did _I _have to come?"

"Because you're the one who found out about him."

"I read it in the newspaper! I was just stupid and told you all about it."

"Yes and we all love your stupidity."

"I'm never reading the newspaper again. I hate New York, it gives me the heeby geebies." Megan was walking down the streets of New York City with Scott, Kurt Wagner, and Kitty Pryde. Earlier that week she read in the newspaper about a man that's been going around New York saving people and stuff like that, he called him self "Spider-Man". Being the _smart _person she is, she told the professor. Well he thought it would be a good idea to talk to this guy, to see if he was a mutant or not.

"Like, how are we going to find a guy that, like, swings around the city?" Kitty asked.

"Look in the air I guess. He's got to be somewhere. How hard is it to catch a guy that's wearing a black and blue suite?" Scott replied.

"Apparently real hard since we've been searching all day." Megan retorted.

"Ja." Kurt agreed, "I'm stating to get splinters on my splinters." Megan and Kitty laughed, while Scott let a small smile tug his lips.

"Maybe we'll find him sooner if we split up." Scott said.

"Ok." They agreed.

"Ok, Kurt and Kitty go down that street, and Megan you'll come with me." Scott knew Megan was hard to handle sometimes, and he defiantly knew Kurt would be just as bad if they were together, and Kitty would just go along with it.They split up, and soon were far away from each other. Scott and Megan were on one of the small streets, so there wasn't that much traffic. But there were a lot of ally's, and weird looking men.

"I told you New York was weird." Megan said to Scott.

"Just don't look at them." He replied.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we ot here." came a voice.

"I was told not to look." Megan said.You could hear laughs. Four men were standing around them. The leader, or at least who they thought was the leader, stood in front of them smirking.

"What do you want?" Scott asked coldly.

"Anything you two have." said one with a Mohawk.

"Ok first off, Mohawks went out in the 80's. Secondly, I don't think we have anything, so you can just get to get" Megan snapped at them.

"Oh, she's feisty. I like em that way." said the leader, who had a tattoo of a Eagle on his upper right arm. Megan moved closer to Scott, now she was freaked out.

"Listen, just give us your money and no one will get hurt." said the Eagle tattoo man.

"How about this," Scott said, "If you leave us alone then no one will get hurt, got it." Suddenly the leader grabbed out at Megan, and held her by the arm.

"Ew, let me go you walking dumpster!" Megan shouted. "It's going to take fifty showers to get your scum off of me!"

"Ok, Give us your money or your girlfriend here to have some fun with us." Said the leader. Scott's hands moved into his pockets, ready to give up his money, a substance shot out and hit the leader in the face. He immediately let go of Megan, who then ran back to Scott.

"What the hell?!" Said the Mohawk guy. Suddenly something whizzed by and hit the guy in the stomach, causing him to fall back. A man dressed in a red and blue costume with a black cob web design. The mask had to white reflective surfaces, and a spider symbol on his front and back.

"I think it's time you start a new line of work." said the man.

They all took out knives, and charged at the man. He dodged the thrusts and stabs, and kicked them. He punched the leader, ending with the leader have a broken nose. He shot out a web substance, and they were all tied up together, unable to move. Then the man turned back to Scott and Megan.

"Are to two ok?" he asked.

"Other then having to take 50 showers?" Megan asked, "Then yes, I'm fine."

"I'm ok." Scott said, shrugging.

"You should be more careful about your girlfriend." said the man, "This isn't the best part of New York to be."

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend." they said ion union, "We're just friends." Again at the same time. The man just nodded, and then shot into the air, swinging away.

"Hey! Wait!" Megan yelled after him. He didn't stop. "Ugh, great. We finally find him, and he runs, well actaully swings, away!"

"Come on, I'll call Kurt and Kitty, and then we'll go back to the mansion. We can just try again tomorrow." Scott said, taking out his cell phone. "Besides it's getting dark."

"Ok, but I am not coming back tomorrow." Megan said, "I still have to take those 50 showers." Scott laughed, and dialed Kurt's cell. A few minutes later they were heading back to Bayville in Scott's convertible. "Say, Scott." Megan said, "If you ever get a new car, can I have this one?"

"No vay!" Kurt said, "I'm going to have it."

"Hold on guys." Scott replied, "I'm not getting a new one anytime soon." Megan and Kurt argued the rest of the way, that is until Scott yelled at them to "SHUT UP!"

"Any luck?" Jean asked, when they got back to the mansion.

"Well, we've got good news and bad news."Megan said.

"What's the good news?"

"We found Spider-man."

"Great, and the bad news?"

"I have to take 50 showers because some dumpster trash guy tried to harass me!"

"Um, Scott what is she talking about?" Jean said. Scott covered Megan's mouth with his hand, when she opened her mouth to say something.

"It's nothing. The real bad news is Spider-Man swung away before we could talk to him." He told her.

"That's what you get for sending kids, to do a pros. job." Logan said. He had just walked into the room.

Megan wrenched free from Scott's grasp. "Yeah," she said, "But where would we find a pro?"

"You know, someday kid, that mouth of yours is going to get you into big trouble." Logan said.

"Oh trust me, it already has. Nothing I can't handle though." Megan replied, smiling.Logan shook his head, but a small smile was creeping onto his face. Megan had always been one of Logan's favorites, along with Rogue and Kitty. They were like daughter's to him "All I know is," Megan continues, "Is that I am not going back tomorrow. If Spider-Man hadn't come, I don't know what those guy's would have done to me." Megan shuddered.

"What's she talkin about, shades?" Logan asked.

"We had a run in with some guys who wanted our money." Scott said.

"Hello!" Megan said, "They threatened to have "fun" with me! Now if you'll excuse me, I have 50 showers to take." Megan walked up the stairs, followed by Kitty. Kurt teleported to his room.

"What are we going to do with that girl?" Jean asked smiling.

"So what happened, shades?" Logan asked again.

"Well....." Scott told him all about the men, and Spider-man coming to save them. Soon Professor Xavier walked into the room, along with Ororo."Sorry, no luck, professor." Scott said.

"It's quite alright, Scott." Xavier said. "We'll try again tomorrow."

"We'll have to do it without Meg. She say's she's not going back there."

"That alright, Jean would you mind taking her place?"

"Of course not, Professor." Jean replied, smiling.

* * *

Peter Parker lay on his bed, eyes wide open. He thought about the days events. He saved two kids close to his age, from those thieves. The girl was pretty. She had black hair that went just below her shoulder, and crystal blue eyes, her eyes looked Japanese so she must have some Japanese blood in her. The boy, well he had dark-brown hair, and looked like one of those boys that got all the girls. But the thing that stood out most about him, were his sunglasses. Sure, lots of people wore them, but on a cloudy day, like today? Really, what's up with that?

* * *

Ok I hoped you liked it. I love Spider-man/X-men crossovers. I can't wait for the new Spider-man movie to come out! It looks sooooooooo COOL! So, anyway don't forget to review. 


	2. Surprises, and the Bait

Hi everyone! Ok here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Here's a thanks to....

Agent-G: Yes, Megan is an OC, you'll learn her story in later chapters. I'm glad you like it, though. Keep reading.

Oceanbang: Hey! I'm glad you like it. I hope ya keep reading.

X-Over: I am glad you think it is interesting. I hope you do keep reading it.

Idyebsaby: I know, I have great style! lol. I'm glad you think it's understanble, I know some storied your just like "What are you talking about!" I'm glad mine's not like that. I hope you keep reading!

* * *

'_blah" _Means they're talking telepathically, or whatever ya call it.

* * *

"Megan." Rogue said, while shaking her roommate. "Megan Wake UP!" Mumbles could be heard under the covers. "Megan, come on!" 

"5 more hours mommy." Megan mumbled.

"Oh my gahd! It's Johnny Depp!" Rogue exclaimed.

"What! Where!?" Megan said, jolting awake. "Hey, no fair."

"Come on, we're gonna be late."

"So. We'll miss French, no big." Megan slumped back onto her bed, closing her eyes.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Do you want meh to get Logan?"

"No! No don't do that!" Megan jumped out of bed. Logan said, that if she was late for school one more time, she would have to do 5 danger session at 4 in the morning.

"Finally. Now get dressed, bah ready in 15 minutes."

"Ok, ok." Rogue left the room, and Megan walked over to her dresser. She put on her white tank top, that was a lacey material, and her blue jeans. She slipped on her sandals, and then quickly brushed her hair. She grabbed a hair tie, and ran out of the room. She put her hair in a loose bun while running into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She ate that while she ran back upstairs to the bathroom. She finished it, and brushed her teeth.She ran back down the stairs, where she met Logan.

"Running late again, huh light switch." he said, grinning.

"Not my fault. Rogue woke me up later then usual." She put on an innocent smile, and then ran into the garage. "Ok who's driving?" Megan asked, when she saw Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue.

"Me!" Exclaimed Kitty.

"Oh kay... anyone else?"

"Ha ha, like, very funny." Kitty replied, as she got into Jean's car. Jean said that they could borrow it today, so they could get to school.

"Uh, Kitty, considering that Jean what's her car back in one piece. Ah think Ah should drive." Rogue said. Kitty huffed, but she phased into the back seat anyway.

"Hey Kurt, guess what." Megan said with a mischievous grin.

"Vaht?" he asked.

"SHOT GUN!" Megan ran to the car, and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Hey, no fair!" Kurt said. He teleported into the back seat, and kicked Megan's seat.

"Not my fault your slow." Megan said. So they drove to school, and enjoyed the wonderful, peaceful day. NOT in New York City, much to Megan's delight.

-----------2 period-----------

Megan walked into her french class, and saw Rogue sitting at their table.

"Hey, Rogue." She said.

"Hey." Rogue replied. Megan sat down and took out her french homework that she missed yesterday. She turned around and started talking to her friend Lilly. One of the few people who didn't have a problem with mutants."What's he doing her?" Rogue whispered.

"What's who doing where?" Megan asked, turning to Rogue.

"Look." Megan turned her gaze to where Rogue was looking and saw a boy, well actually he looked more like a man, standing by the teachers desk. He was wearing a tight blue shirt, and jeans. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes. He looked somewhat familiar.

"Who's he?" Megan whispered to Rogue.

"Gambit." Rogue growled.

"Oh no! Not Gambit! Of god anyone by Gambit!....Who's Gambit?"

"He use to be an Acolyte, I don't know about know, though."

"He's probably with the brotherhood."

"Yeah, but isn't he a little old for school?"

"I don't know. He can't be older then ninteen."

"Exactly."

"So, maybe he's stupid and he has to come back to school."

"Ah don't think he's stupid. Oh great."

"What...Oh." The teacher was pointing to towards them, and that's when Megan realized that there table had the only empty seat.

"Hello Chere's." he said, while sitting down, with a smirk on his face.

"Did he just call us cherries?" Megan asked.

"He said chere, it means darling." Rogue replied rolling her eyes, "Honestly, we're in French class!"

"Well sorry, it's not like I pay attention. I just copy off your work."

"Whatevah." And so class went on. Rogue fighting with Gambit. Well actaully Rogue was yelling while Gambit came up with smart remarks. How obvious could they be? Megan thought.

* * *

Scott, Jean, and Storm walked down the streets of New York. Looking for a particular boy in red and blue. 

"This isn't working." Jean said.

"We can not give up." Storm said, 'He must be here some where."

"To bad Meg isn't here. She always seems to find trouble, then at least Spider-man could have come."

"You know, that is a very good idea." Strom replied.

"What?"

"Come, we're going back to the institute."

"But....but."

To late, Storm was already walking back to the x-van.

'_I wonder what her plan is_.' Jean said telepathically to Scott.

Scott shrugged, and they followed her.

* * *

------Lunch------- 

"Hey guys!" Megan said as she and Rogue walked over to there lunch table. Kitty, Kurt, Amara, Bobby, Jubilee, and Ray all sat there.

"Hey!" they replied.

"Did you guys see." Amara asked.

"See what?" Megan asked.

"The Acolytes?"

"The who? Oh the thing that Gambit guy use to belong to, but Rogue doesn't know where he belong anymore?"

"Uh....yeah." Amara replied, thoroughly confused.

"Well, we saw Gambit in French class." Megan said, as she took her usual seat next to Rogue and Kitty.

"That Pyro guy is in my Phys. Ed class." Ray said.

"Is that them?" Megan asked, while pointing to another table.

"Yeah." Kitty replied. At the table the Brotherhood, who had finally gotten permission to come back to school, sat there. Only they had three other members there. A boy with flaming red hair, wearing orange shirt, and baggy jeans was there. A tall, muscular boy that had black hair was there also. So was the Gambit guy.

"The red head's kinda cute." Megan stated, earning here a kick from Amara. "Sorry, didn't know he as taken."

"Shut up!" Amara said, while laughing a little.

"See, I told you they were with the Brotherhood." Megan said to Rogue.

"Whatevah. But what are they doin' here?" Rogue replied.

"Well, why don't you ask them."

"Why don't ya?"

"Cause you want to know, not me."

"It was your idea."

"So!"

"Just do it! Or I'll tell Logan who dented his motorcycle that one tahm." Rogue threatened.

"Now that's just dirty! It's not my fault, the guy parked his car to far from the curb. Anyone could have hit it." Megan exclaimed

"And ya did. So do ya want meh to tell Logan?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No...fine I'll ask!" Megan said, sighing. She got up and walked over to the table. 'I am so going to hurt Rogue!' she thought.

"What do you want, Rodgers?" Pietro asked as she reached the table.

"To ask a question!" Megan replied coldly.

"No, I won't go out with." Pietro replied, smirking.

"Ew, like I would ask _you_ that question. I want talk to these three handsome fellows." Megan pointed to the three new Brotherhood members.

"Yeah, Sheila?" asked the redhead.

"Your Australian?" Megan said. "That is so cool!"

"Thanks." He replied, staring at her oddly.

"Oops, sorry that was off topic. Actaully I came over here to ask you, What are you doing here?"

"Eating Lunch." replied Gambit.

"Well, no duh. Even _I'm_ not stupid enough not to see that. But what are you doing in the Brotherhood in general? See it's really Rogue who want's to know. But she said it was my idea to ask you, even though I just suggested it. Really it's not fair! She threatened me! Sorry, off topic again, I tend to do that."

"Well, we've got to stay someplace." Gambit replied.

"Yeah but why them? I mean Lance is alright. But Pietro is arrogant, Toad smells, and Freddy boy eats everything." She said, indicating her thumb at the four other boys.

"I take one shower a month!" Toad exclaimed, "What more to you want from me!?"

"I'm a growing boy." Blob said, while patting his large stomach.

"I am not arrogant!" Pietro shouted.

"Hello, I think I was talking to them." Megan said, pointing to the three new comers.

"Yeah, but you were talking about us." Blob said, narrowing his eyes.

"So I do that all the time. And now your making my get off topic again!" She yelled at them, but then turned back to the others, "So you didn't answer my question."

"Well Sheila, that's our little secret." The redhead replied mischeviously.

"Ok, even that has to be good enough for Rogue. Oh by the way Gambit." Gambit looked at her, "Next to you flirt with her, try to make a little bit less obvious." With that she walked away, quite satisfied with herself.

"So what did they say?" Bobby asked.

"They said, quote: Well Sheila, that's our little secret, unquote." Megan replied, smiling.

"That's all ya got!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Yeah. What did you expect that Gambit guy to say that he came here just to see you?"

"No!"

"Then why you so upset?"

"Ah'm not!"

"Are to."

"Oh shut up!"

"Ok." It was silent for a few moments, then. "Can I borrow your French homework?"

* * *

----------Later that day---------- 

"What's up Professor?" Megan asked as she, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty walked into the room.

"We have come up with a plan so we can at least talk to Spider-Man." Xavier replied, "Scott, why don't you tell them." nodding to the leader.

"Ok," said Scott, "So we figured that Spider-Man always comes when someone's in trouble. So if we pretend that one of us is in trouble, then he'll come."

"Ok...What's that got to do with us?" Rogue asked.

"Well, we need someone to be the bait." He glanced over at Megan.

"Oh I get it!" Megan said, "Your gonna have Kurt get into trouble and then Spider-Man will come a Swingin'."

"Correct, only we're not using Kurt." Jean said.

"Then who...?" She looked around the room, and saw them all staring at her, "Oh no!"

* * *

----In New York City---- 

"...So Logan's going to be pretending he's going to hurt you." Jean finished explaining. "Got it?"

"Yes. Especially since you told me about, hmm let me think **20 times** before!" Megan said. throwing her hands up in the air.

"Just making sure you got it. Ok, let's go." Jean, and the others went on top of the roof, on a building near by. Logan got his claws out, and started growling.

"Oh no! Lord help me! I am about to be beaten to shreds." Megan said dully, her hands on her hips.

'_A little more enthusiastic._' Jean said

"OH MY GOD! HELP ME! HELP ME!" She screamed, she brought her hands up to her cheeks, and shaking her head.

'_Megan_'

'_What? It's not like I took acting lessons_.' Suddenly a blur past Megan, and then Kicked Logan. Spider-man stood there.

"You seem to get into trouble a lot, don't you?" Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, it comes with the whole Damsel in Distress scenario." Megan replied, smiling.

"Peter Parker, I would like to talk to you." Professor said, while wheeling up to them.

"How did you now my name? Who are you?" Spider-man asked.

"I am Professor Xavier, and I would like to talk to you about your powers."

* * *

Yep, so that's the second chaparonie! I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. 


	3. Talking and making decisions

Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Here a thanks to all my reviewer's

X-Over: I'm glad you liked reading it. I don't really know about The Hulk and daredevil. I saw the Hulk, and didn't really like it that much, sorry if you did. And Daredevil, well I never saw it. But maybe I'll watch sometime soon, so maybe I'll do it. Well, sorry again, I'll try to see Daredevil soon. I hope you still keep reading.

Agent-G: I'm glad you like my OC. I like her too, and yeah I know this chapter wasn't really focused on Spider-Man sorry bout that. The Professor going through his head? Hmm.....does seem kind of weird, but Peter's a big boy, he'll get over it. Well I hope you keep reading.

WhiteTigerss326: Wow! You seem very hyper there. Well I hope I updates soon enough for ya. I went to some camp with my family on Saturday for my dads company, and we had to stay there until Sunday so I didn't have time to write. Well, I'm glad you really like this fic, I hope you keep reading.

Idyebsaby: I'm sorry! I had to stop it sometime, sniff please don't be mad at me. I was writing this, and I was getting so into this and then I'm like, you can't have a 20 page chapter chica, so you should stop soon. So I DID, BUT I'm glad you like it so far. Yes, I did show some couples in this chapter, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep them. Well, I'm really glad you like it! And don't worry, I'm gonna keep on writing, as long as you keep on reading.

Xcoolcomic: I'm glad you think it's funny. Thank ya, I hope I have a nice writing Style. I hope you like this Chapter too.

Spadde: Trust me, I am no competition to you. I LOVE your story! It is so good, I just hope can be that good. Well I hope you keep on reading.

Ok, I need to ask you all a question. What couples do you want to see in this fic? I have some ideas, but I thought it would be cool if you guys chose. So tell me, who you want to be a couple, and I'll put that in. Thank ya!

* * *

LAST TIME: 

Suddenly a blur went past Megan, and then Kicked Logan. Spider-man stood there.

"You seem to get into trouble a lot, don't you?" Spider-man said.

"Yeah, it comes with the whole Damsel in Distress scenario." Megan replied, smiling.

"Peter Parker, I would like to talk to you." Professor said, while wheeling up to them.

"How did you now my name? Who are you?" Spider-man asked.

"I am Professor Xavier, and I would like to talk to you about your powers."

* * *

**The X-Spider**

"What do you mean?" Spider-Man asked.

"Your powers. "Xavier said. "I have a school were there are children like you. We help take control over it, and they have a place where they can be accepted."

"Yeah." Megan said, "It's really cool, except for the danger room sessions, and the occasional annoying people who never leave you alone and..."

"Light Switch, be quiet." Logan said, coming up next top her.

"Oh right, sorry."

"As I was saying it's a place were mutants look us can be and be accepted." Xavier began. So for a couple of minutes Peter listened as the Professor told him every thing he believed in, what he started, and everything the institute was.

"So you guys are telling me, you were all born with this X-Gene thing." Peter asked.

"Yes, that is the gene that creates mutants." Xavier told him.

"Well the thing is, I wasn't born with these powers. I just got them a couple months ago... Pretty much on accident."

"That would explain why you were not detected by Cerebro." Xavier said.

"So your not really a mutant?" Megan asked. Peter shook his head. "Great, let's go!" She started to leave, but Logan grabbed her by the shoulder. "Ugh, you just love torturing me don't you." she mumbled under her breathe.Everyone else seemed to ignore her, as they stared at the Professor and Peter.

"So...what now?" Peter asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, even though you may not have been born with the powers, you still can be a mutant." Xavier said. "How did you get your powers?" Peter went on telling them about his class field trip, and being bit by a radioactive spider, and then later having all of these powers. "You say that this spider was exposed to chemicals." Xavier asked, and Peter nodded. "Well, those chemicals must have cause the X-gene to form in the spider, and when it bit you, it gave you the gene as well."

"Wait, wait, wait." Megan said, "Your telling me that you were bit by a spider, and then you got your powers?"

"Um, yeah." Peter said.

"Ew, gross!" Kitty, who was standing next to Megan, jabbed her elbow into her stomach. "Ouch!"

"Spiders really aren't that gross," Peter said with a smile, "They're more afraid of us, then we are of them."

"You know, I was told that when I was four years old, and I didn't believe it then either." Megan said with a smirk. 'This guy is cool.' She thought, 'But spiders still give my the heeby geebies...I wonder what's for breakfast tomorrow?'

"Well, as I was saying," Xavier went on, "That must be how you get the gene. And since you got it recently, Cerebro must not have picked you up yet."

"So I am a mutant?" Peter asked, this was all getting very confusing.

"Yes." Xavier replied.

"Well...I'm sorry Professor, but this is all really sudden, I don't really know what to say. Plus it's getting really dark."

"Oh, well we can take care of that." Xavier replied. Every seemed to turn to Megan.

"What?" she asked.

"Could you please give us some light." Xavier asked with a smile.

"Me? But...but there's no light!" Megan said.

"We know that," said Rogue, "That's why were asking ya to make some."

"Me? Make light? No, no, no, I can't make light, I only manipulate it."

"I think you forgot your mutation." Xavier said, "You can create and manipulate light."

"But, I've never made light before."

"This is a good time to start, you can do it, Megan."

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled. She brought her hands to her head, and concentrated _really_ hard. Peter saw her eyes start to glow yellow, and suddenly the ally they were in started to be brighter.

"There, much better." Xavier said, smiling still. "Another part of the Institute is to help the children fulfil the greatest potential with there powers."

"Wow.." Peter said, "Well, it is really late, do you think we can talk maybe another time?"

"Yes, good idea. How about tomorrow?" Xavier asked.

"Good, what time?"

"4:30?"

"Yes, good."

"Uh, Professor, you want to hurry it up." Megan said, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Yes, yeas of course. Now where shall we meet?" Xavier asked.

"Um...How about on top of the Harrisburg Bank?" Peter suggested.

"Ok, very well. We'll see you then. Megan you can stop now." The ally quickly turned dark again, and Megan rubbed her head.

"I got the headache the size of Texas and Utah put together." she mumbled.

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow." Peter said, and he swung away, trying to get back home before Aunt May finds him gone.

"Well....that went better then last time." Scott said.

"Ja, and Megan make's great bait!" Kurt added.

"Kurt....shut up." Megan said weakly. Yep, she was officially way to tired to talk. So the x-men all climbed up the building next to them, and got in the x- jet. Megan fell asleep during the ride home.

* * *

Peter quickly made his way through his bed room window. He got out of his out of costume, and into his PJ's. The he climbed into his bed, and let the warmth cover him

Today was defiantly weird. First he stopped like three highjackers. Then the same girl from yesterday was in trouble. Well actually it was a trick, but that didn't really bug him, he was to tired. Then this man told him about kids that were just lie hi, and how he had a school for them.

It was defiantly weird when the girl made the whole ally glow with light, know wonder the guy with the claws called her 'Light Switch'. Though, she did seem to have some trouble with it. But the professor guy seemed nice. He seemed to think he could help the kids with control. Well, all he knew, was that tonight was going to be a long night and that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Like he thought, he spent most of the night thinking about the Professors offer, and hardly got any sleep.

* * *

----The Next Day-----

Megan walked out of the girls locker room, into the gym. She wore what all the other girls wore. Green short with a white stripe at the side, and a white shirt. Really the school has no fashion sense, She thought.She walked over to Amara, who was in the same gym class as her.

"Hey, Amara." She said.

"Hey. Look over there." Amara replied.

"Where?" Megan asked, looking arounf the gym.

"Over by Mr. O'Conelle." Megan looked and saw their gym teacher talking to a boy that was tall, muscular, and had black hair. He was actually quite handsome.

"Hey, isn't that one of the new Brother of the Hood members?" Megan asked, using her nick name for the Brotherhood.

"Yeah. That's Colossus."

"Hmm....am I allowed to say he's cute? Or are you going to kick me again?"

"No, no you can say he's cute."

"Ok, he's cute. But, what is going on between you and that Aussie guy?" Megan said.

"Well, he's Pyro, and there's nothing going on between us." Amara replied blushing.

"Oh, so you just have a crush on him?"

"No!"

"Right...What is with you people and falling for the enemy!?"

"What are you talking about?" Amara asked, raising an eyebrow in amusment.

"Well you like Pyro, and Rogue is so into that Gambit guy."

"She is?"

"Uh...no, no forget I said that. Hey look...the other side of the room. I'm going to go over there." Megan started to walk over there before Amara could protest. What she didn't expect was to walk right into a muscular body.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't really paying attention." Megan said. Then she looked up and saw the persons face. "Oh..."

"I am sorry. I was not looking where I was going." said the one called Colossus.

"No trust me, it was my fault. Waving her hand, as if dismissing it. "So your that Colossus guy, right?"

"Please, call me Piotr."

"Oh, well I'm Lantern, but you can call me Megan I guess." Megan said. 'Should I have told him that?' She asked herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Piotr said.

"Oh, well you'll probably think differently later." Megan replied with a smile.

"I do not think so."

Megan smiled. "You seem real nice...charming too, but seriously if your so nice why are you with the Brotherhood?"

"You'll never give up about that will you?" Piotr asked, smiling as well.

"No I probably will. I was just wondering. I mean you seem _way_ to nice to be with them so..."

"They are me friends. Though they act like idiots, they are really good inside."

"Deep inside." Megan retorted.

"Yes I suppose so." Piotr sighed, though he was still smiling.

'He has a nice smile.' Megan thought, 'Wait! NO! Bad Meggy bad. Not suppose to think that.' Soon class was over, and Megan went to her next class, where she thought about 4:30, when she would _have_ to go back to New York. Yippee.

* * *

Peter walked out of school, and tried to hurry back to his house where he could get ready to meet the Professor again. But to his luck, Mary Jane, caught up with him. Peter has had a crush on Mary Jane for a long time. She had beautiful red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey Peter!" she said.

"Uh, hi MJ." He replied, speeding up his steps.

"Why are you walking so fast?" She asked, while trying to meet his fast strides.

"I have to, uh, be someplace soon, you know."

"Oh. Where you going?"

"Someplace."

"Oh right, I heard about that place." Mary Jane replies sarcastically.

"Sorry MJ but I really got to go." Peter said, and he ran the rest of the way home. When Peter got home he looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:oo. He had 30 minutes before he had to meet them. He had a quick snack and then got dressed into his spider costume. The climbed out of his window, and swung towards the bank. He had told his Aunt that he was going to a friends house, so he didn't have to worry about that.He got to the top of the bank, and saw a black Jet on it, and six figures standing by it.

"Hello Peter." Xavier said, as Spider-Man landed.

"Hi." Peter replied.

"Well, before we start I think I should interduced three of my student. This is Scott or Cyclops." A boy with a visor on nodded. "Jean Grey." A girl with red hair like Mary Jane's smiled. "And Megan or Lantern," The girl who always gets in trouble waved.

"Hey." Peter said. "I thought about your offer, Professor, and I think I'll join."

"Really?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, but I the thing is, I'm not sure about my Aunt. Ever since my Uncle died she's been, well you know, depressed. I'm just afraid about how she'll take it."

"Don't worry." Xavier said, "How about we have a talk with her?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. But I don't know about telling her about my powers. She's going through enough already."

"Don't worry, you'll secret will be safe with us." Xavier told him, smiling reassuringly at the boy.

* * *

So that is the third chapter. I hope you all liked it. Spider-man 2 is coming out tomorrow! I can't wait. I'll probably have to wait to see it, though. I'm really busy now. Well tomorrow I have to baby sit for a couple hours, so I won't have that much time to write, but I'll try. So I hope you guys likes it, don't forget to review. 


	4. On to the Institute

Here a thanks to all my reviewer's

Agent-G: Hello! I'm glad you like it. Yep, that's her mutation, sorry it took so long to put up. I couldn't decided when would be a good time to put it up, so I just thought of the best time. Hmm...Piotr/Megan? There was some fluff, I know that. I don't know about making them a couple though? What do you think? I kind of like it though, hmm....I must think about that.

Idyebsaby: Hi! No I didn't think you were mad, just excited. I'm glad you like it so much! Don't worry, your not a flake, I get the same way. Yeah, I am actually thinking about putting Piotr and Megan together, but I'm not quite sure. They would be an interesting couple. Piotr is so quiet, and Megan is really outgoing. Well, I hope you find there talk interesting. I liked your idea, but I don't think I'll use it, lol. So about all your MJ questions, I'll tell you now that I don't plan on MJ being in this fic all that much. Long distance relationships hardly ever work anyway. So yes he will find love at the institute, but I don't know who yet. I was thinking either Kitty, Megan, or Jubilee, or maybe an OC. I don't know yet, what do you think? Well I hope you keep reading.

WhiteTigeress326: Hello, I'm glad you liked it. I hope this was updated fast enough for you. I actually had time to write, I was really happy.

* * *

**The X-Spider**They sat around the Parker's small living room. Aunt May, was sitting on the couch, listening to the Professor about his school for gifted children. What she didn't know was the by 'gifted' he meant mutants. 'But she doesn't need to know that little detail yet.'Peter thought. 

"Well, your school sounds very interesting Professor Xavier." Aunt May said, though she still sounded a little doubtful.

"Yes, and after looking at Peter's records, we think he would make a fine addiction to our school." Xavier said.

"How long will he be staying?"

"As long as he likes. He is free to go home if he wishes."

"Well...I don't know. What do you think Peter?" May asked, turning to her nephew.

"I want to go." Peter said. He really couldn't wait to go to the Institute. After thinking about it last night, he would love to be someplace were people would except him for him, and his powers.

"I still don't know..." May said, thinking very hard.

"I completely understand. It is a hard decision. I brought some of my student's, as you can see, with me, so you can ask them questions if you like." "Well, what is this Institute like?" May asked.

"It's great." Jean said. "It really helps us."

"Yeah, It's like our home, and the students our are family." Scott said.

"Yeah it's super." Megan said absent mindedly, while looking around, but earning a glare from Jean. "I mean it's great! I love it there! Makes you feel right at home. Actaully it is sort of a home. You got the over-protective parent," she looked at Logan, "They fun yet annoying siblings." looked at Scott and Jean, "And an uncle who actually understands you." She smiled at the Professor. "I like it there, I can't even think about a time where I was happier then I am now."

"That sounds wonderful." Aunt May said, with a smile. Peter looked at Megan who had a sincere smile. She seemed to be telling the truth, while also convincing his Aunt. Megan looked at him, and smiled again, and Peter couldn't help but smile back.

_'Never thought I'd say this, but good Job, Megan.'_ Jean said telepathically to Megan.

_'Thanks, I actually sounded smart! But I was telling the truth you know.'_ Jean smiled at Megan who smiled back.

"Well Professor, if it's what Peter wants, then I think it is a wonderful idea." Aunt May said.

"Really?" asked Peter.

"Really." Peter ran to Aunt May and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said, smiling.

"When can I leave?" Peter asked.

"Anytime you would like." Xavier replied.

"Can I come tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll have Scott pick you up, if you like."

"Sure."

* * *

-----Later that Day----

Peter was in his room packing, his Aunt May had already checked him out of his old school, and everything was set. Scott was going to pick him up at 12:00 pm tomorrow. Now all he had to do was tell Harry, and MJ. He had called them earlier and asked them to come over, so they would be here soon.He heard the door bell ring. Scratch that, make it now.

"Peter you have visitors!" Aunt May called up.

"Ok, send them up!" Peter shouted. Soon enough, Harry and MJ walked into his room.

"Hey Peter!" Harry said, "What's up."

"Yeah, you said it was important." Mary Jane added.

"Why are there boxes everywhere?" Harry asked, while looking around the room.

"What's going on?" Mary Jane asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Uh guys, I need to tell you something." Peter said. Mary Jane looked at him, concern in her eyes, while Harry just looked confused. "Uh guys, I've been accepted to this school. It's called Xavier Institute. It's in Bayville." Peter said.

"oh, so your going next year, right?" harry said.

"No, I'm...going tomorrow." Peter replied.

"Oh..." There was a minute of silence. Harry couldn't believe Peter was leaving. They were best friends. Peter never cared about how rich he was, only about his personality. It was hard to find people like that now a days. Mary Jane, was sad too. She had known Peter for as long as she can remember. Now he was moving.

"Well," Mary Jane said, "I want to spend the rest of the day with you two. I mean it might be the last time we get to, right?"

"Yeah," Agreed Harry, "Might as well make this day count, you know make your last day here memorable." So, they did, and Peter had the best time of his life, and that only made him even more sad. But he knew he would see them again.

* * *

----The Next Day----

Peter sat in his room, looking around. He had told Harry and Mary Jane to look after his Aunt for him. And they promised they would, so Peter felt a little bit better. He had packed a ton of pictures of his friends and every one, and promised to write. He heard the door bell ring, and his aunt call him down. Peter got his suite case, and went down stairs. Megan and Scott were waiting by the door.

"Hi!" Megan said brightly.

"Hey." Peter replied smiling,

"You ready?" asked Scott.

"Yeah." Scott took his suite case, even though Peter protested, saying he could take care of it. But Scott said that he needed some privacy when saying good bye to his aunt, and Peter couldn't help but agree.

"Well, Bye Aunt May." Peter said. Aunt May gave him a big hug.

"You're coming back for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah." Peter replied, returning the hug. After few moments they let go, and Peter went outside. Scott was in the drivers seat, and Megan occupied the Passenger seat. Peter got in the back, and they were off.

"So...how long have you two been at the Institute?" Peter asked as the drove down the street.

"For about 7 years." Scott replied.

"I've been there for about 7 months." Megan said, let out a small laugh.

"What's it like?"

"Its cool." Scott said.

"Cool? It's great!" Megan added. "It's better then my old home. I was my parents little princess, that is until I got my powers. Then I became the Monster." Megan said coldly, scowling. She crossed her arms, and leaned into her seat.

"Oh, sorry." Peter said.

"Don't be. My parents are idiots, I probably won't see them again." Peter saw the sad look on her face, so even though she said it was alright, Peter knew it was a touchy subject for her.

"So, is there anyone I should look out for at the Institute?" Peter asked.

"Not really." Scott said, "Except Logan, he's really tough.'

"Aw come on Scott." Megan said, "Inside he's a big, fluffy teddy bear."

"A teddy bear full of rocks."

"Hmm...yeah maybe, but a teddy bear none the less." Megan leaned over, and turned on the radio. "Oh I love this song!" She exclaimed. "This love has taken it's toll on me She said good-bye to many times before...." She sang along with the music, while dancing in her seat. Peter and Scott laughed at her actions, while she sang. Soon the song finished, and another song came on called 'Perfect'. Megan quickly turned it off."I don't like that song." She said, a little too brightly. So for the rest of the trip, everyone was silent. They pulled up to the mansion, Peter staring in awe.

"This is the Institute?" He asked.

"No, it's the stable." Megan said sarcastically.

"Well that explains your smell." Megan turned around and glared at him, while he just smiled. Megan glared some more, but then put on an evil smile.

"Uh oh, now your in for it buddy." Scott said, smiling, "That's a smile you never want to see."

"I think it looks cute." Peter replied.

"Well I'm a _very _cute person." Megan said lightly, though the evil smile never left her face.

So they got out of Scott's convertible, and Peter moved to get his stuff.

"Don't worry about that," Scott said, stopping him, "We'll have Bobby get it, the Professor wants to talk to us." They walked up the steps, and Megan opened the door, but let it hit Peter in the face.

"Megan!" Scott yelled. The door opened and Megan's head pooped out.

"Sorry, it slipped." She said sweetly. Scott pushed the door open, and they made it into the foyer.

"Hey guys!" said Jean.

"Hey Jean, the Professor want's us, right?" Scott said.

"Yeah, he want's see the whole team."

"Ok, Peter follow us." Scott, Jean, Megan, and Peter made there way to the Professor's study, There they found the Professor, and the rest of the X-Men.

"Hello Peter." Xavier said.

"Hi." said Peter.

"Everyone, this is our new recruit, Peter Parker or Spider-Man." Xavier said.

There was a union of hi's or hey's or what's up's.

"You already met Scott, Jean, and Megan."

"Yeah."

"Well this is, Kurt or Nightcrawler." A blue, fuzzy creator 'bamfed' in front of him.

"Hello!" said Kurt.

"Kitty or Shawdowcat."

"Hi!" said a girl with brown hair, that was pulled back. She seemed like valley girl.

"Rogue."

"Hi." said a Goth looking girl, that had brown hair, and with bangs.

"And this is Logan, Storm, and Mr. McCoy or Beast." The tough looking guy with the claws just nodded his head, while a women with long white hair smiled, and another blue fuzzy guy, that looked like a gorilla waved.

"Hi." said Peter, he seemed to be saying a lot of greeting's today.

"Megan why don't you show Peter to his room." Xavier suggested.

"Why do I have to play tour guide?!" Megan said, crossing her arms.

"And while your at it, show him the rest of the mansion as well."

"Ugh! Fine. Come on." She grabbed Peter by the arm, and pulled him out the door.

"Not even 5 minutes at the Institute, and she, like, already doesn't like him." Kitty said amused.

"Na," said Rogue, "That's her way of greetin' him."

* * *

"So this is your room, Spidey." Megan said. She opened the door, and Peter peered in.

"It's great!" Peter exclaimed. "And it's Spider-man."

"Spider-man, hm...." She pretended to think, "You seem more like a boy to me." Peter rolled his eyes, and looked around the room. The room was huge! It had a queen sized bed, a t.v, computer, two closets, and a balcony.

"It's great!" he said again.

"Yeah it is. Your lucky you have your own room. I gotta share mine with two people. Rogue and Kitty, as you can see there complete opposites, so they get into a lot of fights."

"Yeah, but they seem cool."

"They are, but I'm kind of stuck in the middle a lot. I like some of Rogues stuff, and some of Kitty's, so its really hard on me if the get in fights. There like my two best friends, so sometimes I feel like a have to chose sides, it sucks."

"I guess I understand. That happened sometimes with my two best friends, Harry and Mary Jane."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to get comfortable, Bobby should be on his way up." She turned to leave, but right when she got to the door she stopped and turned around. "Oh, and don't think just because we had a civil conversation doesn't I'm going to let you off from that remark you made."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Peter said smiling.

"You gonna wish you did. Well see you later, Spidey-Boy." With that she left the room, smiling. Moments later a guy with light brown hair walked into the room, carrying his suite case.

"Hi!" said the boy, "I'm Bobby."

"I'm Peter." Peter replied.

"So you're the guy with the Spider powers, huh?"

"Yeah that would be me."

"Cool! Can you make webs and stuff."

"Yeah, and climb up building, and others."

"Sweet!" Bobby left, and Peter was again alone. He walked outside to the balcony, and saw a tree was right there, and it looked easy to climb down. 'That's good.' he thought. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Uh, come in!" he called. Megan opened the door.

"Sorry, but I'm suppose to be your tour guide." She said, crossing her arms, and leaning ion the door frame.

"Oh yeah, right." Peter replied.

"So if you'll follow me, in an orderly fashion we can begin our tour." Peter smiled and followed her out the door, and down the hall. "And here way have to rec. room, where we usually hang out." Megan said, when they came to a room with a television, a pool table, and other games. There were some kids there.

"Hey Megan!" said a girl with long brown hair.

"Oh hi Amara." Megan said. "What's up? Oh yeah, this is Peter Parker, or Spidey-Boy."

"It's Spider-Man." Peter said in irritation.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amara." Said the girl, she had a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Megan asked.

"Just about the way you were blushing today in gym." Amara replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"You invented about 15 shades of red toady at Gym class. Your were blushing like mad!"

"No I wasn't."

"Oh come on, and you had that goofy grin. Sheesh Megan, what is with you people and falling for the enemy!?"

"Shut up!"

"No way, you are so into Colossus."

"His name is Piotr. Oh shot!" Megan hit herself in the head.

"Ha I knew it!" Amara said triumphantly.

"I only want to be friends with him. Actaully I don't even want to talk to him, he's the enemy!"

"So, Kitty dated Lance."

"Yeah, but looked where they turned up. Kitty heart broken."

"They're still into each other."

"You know what, I have to give Peter his tour, so we're just going to leave." Megan grabbed Peter by the shirt, and pulled him out of the room, leaving a smirking Amara behind."What are you laughing at!?" Megan asked, frustrated.

"Nothing, nothing. I just can't picture you blushing." Peter said smiling.

"I WAS NOT BLUSHING!" She yelled.

"Who wasn't blushing?" Jean asked, as she and Scott walked up to them.

"No one!" Megan said.

"Megan was blushing over some Colossus guy." Peter said. Megan stepped on his foot, hard.

"You like Colossus?"Scott asked.

"I don't like him!" Megan said, "And even if I did who cares."

"We do, he's the enemy."

"So, Kitty dated Lance. And you hate him more then you hate Piotr."

"Piotr?"

"I mean Colossus."

"You're on first name bases with him!"

"No...well sort of. Well got to go give Peter his tour, Professors orders." She grabbed Peter, yet again, and pulled him down the hall, then hit his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Peter asked, rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot! I do not, may I repeat, I do not like Piotr. Even if I did, you shouldn't have told Scott, he would/did, totally freak out!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Yeah, well...I'm only in trouble if I do like him, which I don't. Now let's get going ok?"

"Yeah sure, lead the way." So Peter followed her throughout the mansion, though most of the time there was an awkward silence.

* * *

Yep, so that's the 4 chappie! I hoped yall liked it. Well I think I'm going to go with this Piotr/Megan thing, it seems really cute. But I might have them brake it off or something later on, who knows. Now all I have to do is hook Peter up with someone...who shall it be? 


	5. First Day of School

Ok heres the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Here a thanks to....

Agent-G: Hi! Yeah I am having trouble thinking of someone, but I want the girl to be an X-men, you know. Hm, well I was thinking of hooking him up with another OC that I have, she's gonna be joining the team soon. But I don't know. I don't want him with Rogue cause I'm a BIG Romy fan. And Kitty I just can't picture with him. Great, now I'm getting a headache. Yeah, the whole Piotr/ Megan thing is cool. I like it. But I don't think I'll have it last long, but you never know. Well as for the spider-sense thing, that's gonna be explained in this chapter. He has it don't worry, but the reasons as to why she could still hurt him are in here. Well I hope you keep reading.

Idyebsaby: Oh yeah, Peter and Megan are getting along Greeeeaaaat cough cough Yes, please help me with this Peter hook up thing. I am having trouble about figuring out who. I was thinking this OC that will be joining the X-Men soon, but I don't know. Mind if I send some info about her to you so you can help me decided? And Peter running out the door like that, hm...well I couldn't think of anything sappy to write, so... lol, sorry bout that. Well I'm glad you like it, and keep reading.

Kaliann: You are so lucky! I really want the movie! But I'm going to wait until my brother can take me. We both love Spider-man. Well Megan is an OC, you'll find out her story soon enough. And as for where the story is going, it's to early to figure it out, but I do have a plot, but please be patient. Well keep reading, and I hope you like it.

X-Over: I'm glad you liked reading it. I hope you like this one as well. I hope you keep reading.

* * *

**The X-Spider**

"Peter..." Megan said softly, as she walked into his room. There was a bog lump in his bed, and she knew he was fast asleep. "Peter." Nothing "Peter!" she said louder.Still nothing. She walked over to his bed, and shook him. "Peter!" she shouted. In a flash, she was pulled over the bed, and found herself firmly pinned under Peter. "Uh....good morning?" Megan said slowly.

"Oh hi, sorry." Peter said, slightly embarrassed, "You surprised me."

"Um.....great reflexes." Peter smiled, and stood up. He put out a hand for Megan, who took it, and let him pull her up.

"Well, you better hurry up and get ready." Megan said, "We have school soon."

"Ok." Megan left the room, leaving Peter to get ready.

'First day at a new school,' Peter thought, 'piece of cake. If I can fight deranged scientists, and ugly monsters, then I can certainly so this, right?'

Peter had gone to bed early yesterday, one: because he was tired, and thought he should have a good sleep before school, two: because he had a big headache from the door hitting him. He sensed it before it happened, but Scott was behind him, and he didn't have anywhere to move when it happened, really sucked for him. And her hitting him on the head didn't help him either. But she was holding onto his shirt, so he couldn't move. For a girl she has a firm grip! Peter finished getting ready and he walked down to the kitchen where he saw Kurt and Kitty fighting over a waffle. Peter got a bowl, and sat at the table. He took the 'Frosty Flakes' that was sitting there, and poured some into his bowl. Then he, of course, poured the milk. Suddenly the lights started to flicker.Kurt and Kitty stopped arguing, and looked up.

"Megan." they said at the same time.

"You better run Ice Cube!" they heard Megan shout. "When I'm through with you your going to be dust!" They heard a scream, and running feat. Suddenly Bobby dashed into the room, Megan trailing after him.

"Help!" shouted Bobby. Peter grabbed Megan by the waist before she could hurt Bobby, who was now cowering behind Kurt.

"Let go." Megan growled at him. 'Logan would be so proud of me.' she thought.

"Sorry, can't let you hurt the poor guy." Peter said brightly. "What exactly did he do?"

"He froze my French Homework! Then he 'accidently' dropped it!" She was struggling really hard to get out of Peters grasp, she may be strong, but Peter was stronger. "Well actaully, it was Rogue's homework, I was just copying off of it." Megan continues. She stopped struggling, and smiled evilly again. "So Bobby, just wait until she hears about this."

"Uh oh." Bobby said. If you think Megan's frightening, which he did, Rogue made her look like a cuddly kitten.

"Uh, Bobby." Peter said. "I would run, I think Rogues coming." Bobby nodded and dashed out of the room. No sooner did he disappear, Rogue appeared in the door way.

"What's wrong with Bobby?" She asked.

"Nothing," Megan said, "He just froze your homework, and then dropped it."

"He did what!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, if you want it, I'm sure some of the pieces haven't melted yet."

"BOBBY!" Rogue yelled. She ran out of the room, and they heard some crashing noises.

"Uh, Peter." Megan said.

"Yeah."

"Even though you might be getting comfortable in this position, My stomach is kind of starting to hurt." Peter suddenly realized he was still holding Megan, who was now dangling in the air since he was taller.

"Oh, uh, Sorry." He said. He let Megan go, and dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Anyone who needs a ride I'm leaving!" Scott called.

"Vait up!" Kurt said, and he teleported away.

"Wait for me!" Kitty called. "Megan you coming?"

"I'm getting a ride with Jean." Megan replied.

"Ok, Peter?"

"Sure.' Peter said. Kitty grabbed his hand, and the phased down the floor. Peter who was very shocked soon found himself in the garage, where Kurt and Scott were waiting. The got in the convertible on went on there way.

* * *

----3 Period----

Peter walked into his third period class, which was chemistry. He looked around this class and saw Megan sitting next to a skinny boy with white hair. She didn't see him, that was probably because she was facing the other way, looking very annoyed."Uh hi, are you Mrs. Mackenzie?" Peter asked the women at the desk.

"Yes, you must be the new student." She stated more then asked.

"Uh yeah, that's me. I'm Peter Parker."

"Well you take a seat next to...Megan Rodgers over there." She pointed to Megan who was still looking annoyed. Peter smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I would think I'm here for class?"

"Your in this class?"

"Yep."

"Greeeaaat, I get to be tortured even more." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I know don't you just love it." Peter sat down, and looked over at the boy who was on the other side of Megan. "Who's he?"

"Pietro Maximoff." The boy said, "Who are you?"

"Peter Parker."

"Oh, you the new X-Geek?"

"What?"

"That's what he calls us X-Men. He's a brother of the hood." Megan explained.

"It's the Brotherhood." Pietro snapped.

"If you can call us X-Geek's, then I can call you anything I want. Trust me there are worse I want to call you, but because of my firm belief in not using such language, I'll have to settle with Brothers of the Hood." Megan said. Peter knew what she was talking about. Megan apparently didn't like 'bad' words. He had to learn by saying the word shit , causing her to hit him again. But Peter had caught he wrist before she could, but who knows what she could do, when she really put some thought into it."So what's your next class?" Megan asked turning back to Peter. Peter handed her his schedule, and she looked at it closely. "What!"

"What?" Peter asked.

"We have every class together except for Homeroom, and French!"

"What?!"

"Great I'm stuck with you at school and at the Institute. The school is clearly trying to torture me!" She dropped his schedule on the table, and leaned back in her chair, in a annoyance.

"You? What about me? With you around I could end up having a broken nose or something." Peter said. They glared at each other, while Pietro smirked. 'Well at least I won't have to worry about this guy, taking _my_ girl.' Pietro thought. "Well look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Megan asked coldly.

"I finally get to meet this Piotr guy that you like."

"What?" Pietro asked. Megan glared at Peter again. 'Ok maybe he's _not _as cool as I thought.' she thought. 'I do not like this guy at all!' So they didn't speak to each other for the rest of the class. While Pietro tried to figure out if she did like Piotr or not.

* * *

Peter walked into the gym, and saw Megan, and Amara talking. He smirked and walked over to them. "Hey!" Peter said.

"Hi Peter." Amara answered. Megan huffed.

"So, Amara, where's this Colossus guy?"

"Oh he's right over there." Amara pointed to a group of boys crowding around another boy who was tall, and muscular.

"Which one?" Peter asked.

"The one in the middle." Amara replied.

"That one!"

"Yeah," said Megan smiling, "What's the matter, jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because he's muscular, sweet, handsome, nice, charming. Just about everything you aren't."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Yet so true." And yet they had another glaring contest.

"Um, I'm sensing some small issues between you two." Amara said, looking from one to the other.

"If anyone had issues, it's him." Megan growled.

"Ok, maybe some major issues." Amara replied backing away.

"What about you?" Megan asked her. "He's going to be meeting 'Pyro' next class."

"So?"

"So, you seemed very content to be staring at him all through class."

"No..."

"Oh please, the way you were looking at him, someone would have thought you were looking at the Prince of England."

"Shut up!"

"Nope, you did this to me, now it's me turn. Sheesh, you were practically drooling over him. Byt the end of class, there was a puddle the size of the Atlantic Ocean!"Now it was Amara's turn to join in the glaring contest.

* * *

Finally Lunch! Peter thought. He walked out of the lunch line, tray in hand, and saw he others sitting at a table near the back. Thankfully the only seat open was across from Megan, at least she couldn't do anything now, right?He walked over and sat down, ready to dig into his pizza.

"I can't believe you!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What? It's just pizza." Peter said.

"Not you, Megan."

"Oh. What'de she do now?"

"Stay out of this Spidey-Boy." Megan growled. 'She really needs to stop hanging with Logan.' Peter thought.

"Megan is going on a date with Colossus." Amara said.

"I am not. We're going to the art museum, does that really count as a date?" Megan asked.

"Yes!" Kitty and Amara said at the same time.

"I can't believe your going out with the enemy," said Ray, "Scott is going to freak... Make sure you tell him while I'm around."

"Shut up Ray." Amara said, while hitting his arm in annoyance.

"Scott is not in charge of me. Ok maybe during missions and stuff like that, but he can't decided who I date." Megan said.

"Wait till Logan hears bout this." Rogue said smirking.

"Oh...Scott's nothing compared to what he'll do! He'll never let me live the Institute!"

"Well he can't, like, find out." Kitty said, "Just, like, say you're going out with your friends or something."

"But he'll smell him on me. You know Logan." Megan whined.

"We'll kahp him busy while ya sneak bahk upstahrs." Rogue said.

"When you going out?" Peter asked.

"Saturday." Megan said. "Why?"

"Well you got 48 hours till you have to come up with an excuse."

"True, but I'm not very good at lying." A series of coughs went around the table. "Ok, I'm not good at lying to Logan. What about Jean and the Professor? How the heck do you lie to a telepath!?"

"It's a good thing Scott and Jean are out of school." said Amara. "Or they would have known by now. At least now that they graduated that don't know anything about what's happening at school."

"Ah think Ah got an idea." Rogue said.

* * *

Peter made it through the rest of the day. Apparently Colossus was in his and Megan's English, so he was stuck with those two flirting the whole time. He had to admit, Colossus wasn't that bad. He seemed like a nice guy, though Peter wondered why he was the enemy. He seemed like he would be more at home with the x-men. But when he asked Kitty about it later she said he just wants to stay with his friends. Peter could understand that, but is it worth it?

* * *

Ok, this chapter was really more focused n his first day of school. Don't worry everyone, I do have a plot, it's just to early to put it al into action yet, but you shall see. Well I hope you liked it, don't forget to review. 


	6. Not as she seems

* * *

Here a thanks to... 

Agent-G: Hi! Thank you. I'm glad you liked this chapter. Your welcome about the explanation thing. I hope you like this chapter too. Well Keep reading.

Kaliann: Hello! Well Meg has to act like that, and you'll ding out way. Some info on is in this chapter. But there's more to it. I'm glad you like it. I hope you keep reading.

archer's-angel: Hi! Well it would be interesting to have a Peter/Rogue thing, I don't think I'll do it. They really seem like the type of people who would only be friends you know. But I like the idea of Remy trying to fight for her. I am a BIG Romy supporter. They are my fav couple. Mary Jean and Jean are so much I like, It's creepy. Truth be told I never really liked Mary Jane that much, but hey I didn't write the stories. Well I hope you like it, and keep reading.

X-Over: I'm glad you like it. Peter shall be meeting the Brotherhood soon. It'll be in a fight scene though. I'll tel you now, a lot will happen during that fight.

WhiteTigeress326: Munches on cookie Thanks ya, I was getting hungry. lol. Anyway I'm really gld you like it. I hope you like this chapter as well. But ti does het a little deep at the end, but oh well.

Jinxeh: Hi! Yeah I love them both too and together they make the perfect fanfic. I'm glad you like it. Oh I really want to see the movie! But I have to wait. Sigh Oh well I guess it gives me something to look forward too.

_Ok people I must warn you, it does get a little deep at the end. But I still think it's good. _

* * *

**The X-Spider**

Peter woke up, and looked at his clock. It was 10 o'clock. Good thing today was a Saturday, he had a rough night last night, and he was aching all over, and it wasn't all from Logan's Danger Room Session, but man were those things brutal. He thikns Logan might be trying to kill them all.Peter walked down the hall, and stopped when he heard voices coming from behind on eof the doors.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Came Megan's voice.

"Of course, as long as Jean and the Prof. are out of the way, he'll never know thing." came Rogues voice. Peter opened the door to were the voices were coming from and say Megan, Rogue, and Kitty sitting on one of three beds. 'So this must be their room.' Peter thought.

"Hi Peter!" Kitty said brightly.

"Ah got it!" Rogue said, "Peter you and Ah are going out."

"Why Rogue this is so sudden." Peter said sweetly, putting a hand over his heart.

"No idiot, it's part of tha plan."

"Oh kay, what plan?"

"Come here and close the door." Megan said. Peter closed the door, and walked over to the bed."Ok," she began, "You, Rogue, and I are going to pretend were going to the movies. But really you two are going to drive me to the muesem to meet Piotr, then you two will just hang out or whatever, then you'll pick me up, and we'll just act like we just came back from hanging out and all that jazz, got it?"

"Ok, but what about Jean and the Professor?" Peter asked.

"Jean and Scott are, like, going out today." Kitty said, "and, like, the professor will probably be in his office."

"Ok, but why do I have to come? What about Kitty or Amara?"

"I, like, have and essay to work on. Amara and the others have, like, a danger room session so they can't go out."

"What time are we going?"

"At 12:15." Rogue replied.

"Oh, ok, whatever." Peter said.

"Good," Megan said, "Now GET OUT!" She pushed him out the door, and slammed the odor.

"Sheesh. what did I do? She's acting like she's-

"We can still here you!" Megan shouted from the room. Peter sighed, and went down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Why can't we just tell him we're going to the muesem?" Peter asked, "Then we technically wouldn't be lying."

"Becasue there is no way that Logan would believe that _we're_ going to the muesem." Megan said like it were the most obvious thing in the world. "On a Saturday, no less."

"Well sorry, I'm still new here."

"Your not forgiven, there's Logan." Logan was walking up the stairs, and was staring at the oddly.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

Rogue shot Megan a look that said 'let me do the talking.' "We're going to tha movies."

"What movie?"

"We're going to decided when we get there."

"Uh huh... Light Switch where are you going."

'Darn.' Megan thought, "What Rogue said." She said it to quickly.

"Really?" Megan nodded her head slowly. Logan stared at her for a few moments, but then moved on.They walked down the stairs, and got into the x-van. "Do we have to go in this?"

"Yeah, how else are we goin' to get there?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, I just don't like van's." Rogue rolled her eyes and got into the drivers seat while Peter took the passenger seat. Rogue drove them to the Bayville Museum, and Megan got out.

"Thank you guys, so much. Even you Peter." Megan said.

"No problem," Peter said, "Not like I had a choice anyway." Megan smiled, and then walked over to where Piotr was standing. "Think we'll get away with it?" he asked as the drove to the movies.

"Ah hope so," Rogue said.

* * *

"Wow, it's beautiful." Megan said. She and Pietro were standing in front of a painting with a women, and a girl standing in a garden. It was al bright colors, nothing dark could be seen.

"I did not know you like art." Piotr said.

"Me? I love art! It's just actaully, making art I have trouble with. Me plus paints equal disaster." Piotr laughed. Megan seemed to be able to talk to Piotr, not be totally shy like she sometimes was with boys she liked. She was having a great time, even if it was a museum. But soon it was timed to leave.Megan saw Rogue pull up with the x-van. "I had a great time." Megan said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me too. I hope to do it again." Piotr replied, soundly hopeful.

"Yeah, that would be great. Well I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Yes... good-bye." Megan smiled. She stood on her tip toes, and kissed him on the cheek. She then gto intot he x-van and they were on there way back.Rogue and Peter seemed to be laughing at something. "What?"

"You...you kissed him." Peter said.

"Oh wow I kissed him, what's the big?"

"Nothing," Rogue said smiling, "It's just it looked so funny, 'cause he's so much tallah and ya'r...not."

"You two need to grow up."

"Whatever." Peter said but he let out a snicker.

"What now?"

"It's just..."

"Our little babies growing up." Rogue and Peter said at the same time, and the burst out laughing.

"You two better shut up or I'm going to make sure you get no sleep tonight." Megan threatened.

"Yeah, yeah keep your panties on." Peter said.

"Yeah," Rogue added, "At least wait until you know Piotr a little better before ya take em off."

"Why you little..." So as the got to the mansion Megan was fuming, and Peter and Rogue were laughing. They were still laughing when they walked into the foyer and up the stairs, Megan trailing behind, glaring.

"Light switch!" Logan called up.

Megan looked, and saw Logan at the end of the staircase. "Yeah?"

"Why do I smell Colossus on ya?"

"Oh...uh...It's Peter's new chelone it's called Colossus."

"Nice try, now why were ya with him?"

"I...I...well, I WENT ON A DATE WITH HIM!" She exclaimed.

"You what!"

"Well he asked me to and I said yes, and then we went to the museum, and yeah..."

"Are you crazy! He's the enemy!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Megan yelled, "You don't even know him!"

"I know he's with the Brotherhood!"

"So, he's with the brotherhood, but he's nice, sweet, he'd never hurt me."

"That's where your wrong, Meg. What's gonna happen when why fight them? What's gonna stop him from hurting ya?"

"Easy, we wont fight each other. I'll most likely end up fighting Pietro or Blob, maybe even Toad, you know that. I never fight the powerful ones, I can't do anything to them."

"You just don't have the attitude." Logan said.

"Oh really?" Megan asked, "How's this for attitude... LEAVE ME ALONE! You don't own me Logan! I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself!"

"Not from what I've seen!" Logan said.

"Logan news flash, your not and never will be my father. My father was a screw up! There's no point in trying to act like one to me cause I don't need it, ok!"

"No it's not ok. You need someone to look after you. You can't always take care of problems by yourself."

"Logan shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to hear it! If I needed help I would have asked for it! Just...just...ugh I HATE YOU!" Megan turned around and ran to her room. The lights were already flickering on and off. 'Great I'm losing control again. Just what I need something else for Logan to yell about!'

Megan got to her room, slammed the door, and slid down to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She knew all of that yelling wasn't only because of Piotr. But she couldn't take it anymore. Her parents forgot her. They went on and lived without her, they were happier with her gone, and she knew it. It just made her even More angry.

"Megan Sugah, what's wrong?" Rogue asked. Megan just noticed she was in the room. "Ah heard ya and Logan yellin' and..." She sat down next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Are ya ok?"

"Rogue stop. You never were the compassionate one, ok. I just want to be left alone." Megan said tears still falling down her face. She got up and left. Megan walked outside, and went to her favorite tree. She sat down and leaned against the tree trunk. Fresh tears raced down her face.

"You want to talk about it?" came a voice. Megan looked up and saw Peter standing over her.

"How did you... what are you doing here?" Megan asked.

"Well this tree go's up to my balcony, and I heard you crying so..."

"Yeah, well I'm fine."

"Your right, you are bad at lying."

"Just...." now sobs came out instead of words. Peter sat down next to her and was silent.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" Peter asked.

"For not saying something stupid to try and make me feel better." Peter smiled weakly. There was a long period of silence, besides Megan's sobs. But Megan decided to break it. "I miss them." she said softly.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"My parents, my family, everyone."

"At least your parents are still alive. Mine died when I was little."

"Sorry...I didn't mean too..."

"No it's alright. You didn't know."

"Mine might as well be dead. I never hear from them, they hate me."

"I'm sure they don't. They just need time. You know, to get use to the fact that you're a mutant. I bet a lot of people go through that. Mutants anyway."

"I guess, but it still doesn't make it any better. They made it clear that they want nothing to do with me." She leaned on him, tears still falling. "Does it ever go away?"

"What?"

"The pain, of losing someone close? Of losing your parents?"

"No, but it gets easier." Peter thought about it, it must be pretty hard to have your parents alive and not want you. At least Peter's parents would have supported him, helped him, loved him. Now he really felt for Megan.

"I can't believe this." Megan said, "Here I am laying my problems on you, when you already..well...you know."

"It's fine Megan. I mean what are teammates for?"

"Peter?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think instead of teammates...we could be friends?" Peter looked down at her, and smiled.

"Yeah. Friends."

"I really blew it didn't I. I'm not very good at the sneaky thing."

"No, if it weren't for Logan's intense smelling you would have gotten away." Peter said.

"Ha, Logan never knows when to stay out of someone's business. He always ruins it."

"You know he's just looking our for you. He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"So, he didn't need to be so hard of Piotr. He doesnt even know him." She sat up and looked at Peter. "He's not bad you know. He never believed in what Magneto did. He just want's peace too. He only stay's with the Brotherhood because he wants to stay with his friends. I probably would do the same."

"Yeah, Piotr never struck me as an evil villain. Remember I got spider-senses, I can detect danger."

"I wish Logan would understand that."

"He will don't worry."

"I'm sorry. You know, for being a brat to you all those times. If it makes you feel any better I only did it cause I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of me?"

"Yeah, I mean you were so lucky to have some one like Aunt May. Someone who cares about you. I didn't mean to be a spoiled brat."

"It's alright. How about we start over, as friends." YHe suggested. Megan smiled.

"Friends." She repeated. Peter got up and offered Megan a hand. She took it and he puled her up. What he didn't expect was to her to fling her arms around him, and give him a hug."Thanks." she said softly, still hugging him. "Spider-Man."

She let go, and walked back to her room. Peter smiled, and then climbed back up the tree. He went into his room. He got on his spider-man costume and then climbed back out. Un known to him though, were two crystal blue eyes watching him go.

* * *

Kitty and Megan were walking down the stairs. Kitty wanted to go to the mall, and Megan didn't feel like staying in the mansion. On the way down they passed Logan.

"Hi Mr. Logan." Kitty said.

Megan just walked past him. Kitty gave her a questioning look. As they made there way to the garage Kitty stopped and looked at her.

"I sense something is, like, going on between you and Logan. What is it?"

Megan was deep in thought. She didn't even hear Kitty talking to her. She kept thinking about last night, and when she saw Peter sneak out in his Spider-man outfit. 'What was he doing?' she thought, 'He couldn't be... well duh of course he could be! Sheesh I'm stupid!'

"Like, hello! Earth to Megan!" came Kitty's voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah...what?" she asked.

"What's, like, going on between you and Logan?"

"Oh I said I hate him, and now I'm not talking to him. Now are we going or not?" Megan started walking towards one of the cars.

"You, like, did what!?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Kitty I really don't want to talk about it."

"Like, whatever. Let's go!"

"We have to wait for Jean, remember."

"Oh right sorry."

* * *

"Is everything alright between you and Megan?" Storm asked Logan.

"Everything's fine," he growled, "Why?"

"Well usually you and her actaully talk to each other. Just now she walked right past you. Usually it's like you and her are father and daughter."

"That's what's wrong. She doesnt want someone like that. She hates me now, apparently."

"You do not believe her, do you? What really happened?"

"She went on a date with Colossus, 'Ro! And she acts like I'm the enemy not him."

"You didn't tell her she couldn't date him, did you?"

"No...well maybe, I don't know!"

"Oh Logan, you should never say something like that. If she likes him then just let her be. Megan wouldn't date him if she knew he was dangerous or something."Logan just snorted and left to his room.

* * *

Peter walked out of his room, slightly limping. Man last night was brutal, and he has a danger room session tonight too.

"Hey Peter, what's wrong with you?" Scott asked.

"Huh, nothing. I just fell out of my bed. It's nothing." Peter replied.

"Ok, but maybe you should have Mr. McCoy look at it."

"Yeah, sure." Scott continued walking, surprisingly without Jean by his side. "Hey Scott, where's Jean?" Peter called.

"At the mall with Megan and Kitty." Scott replied, and continued on.

'That'll probably do Megan some good.' he thought. He finally understood Megan. She wasn't the smart mouth Princess pretends to be. She's really a girl who lost her family, and is scared.....but what is she scared of?

* * *

That is the sixth chapter. I hope you liked it. So we find out some more about Megan. See she's not a total brat, just's acts like it. 


	7. Confrontions

Here a thanks to...

Agent-G: Hi! Thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter I hope you like this chapter too, I think you'll find it interesting.

X-Over: I'm glad you liked reading it. I hope you like this one as well.

KaliAnn: I'm glad you like it. Yeah the romance is good, but I'll tell you now, It's not going to last long. And of course thing will perk up for Meg. She's my favorite character in here, besides Peter. I hope you keep reading.

* * *

**The X-Spider**

Peter walked into the mansion with Megan, and Kurt. It has been two weeks since that night Megan and Peter talked. Megan and Piotr were officially a couple, but she was still not talking to Logan. Peter and Rogue have tried everything to get them to talk, but Megan either keeps her mouth shut, or spits out an insult, or Logan just growls or leaves the room. It was like the Osborns or something.

"Are you and Logan eva going to talk again?" Kurt asked. 'He's pushing his luck.' Peter thought.

"Kurt drop it. I'll talk once Logan say's he was wrong to judge Piotr."

"But that will nevah happen."

"Then I'll never talk to him."

Kurt sighed. They had just gotten back from school. It was Friday luckily, but Logan decided to ruin the day by scheduling a Danger Room Session in two hours. They were late at getting back because _Kurt _made them miss there ride home. So they had to walk the whole way, Kurt saying he couldn't teleport them, since they were in public.

"Hey guys!" said Kitty ask she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hi Kit- uh oh." Kitty was standing in the door way with an apron on, holding a tray of cookies, She was smiling, and looked excited.

"I'm glad you guys are, like, back. I need you to taste this batch."

"Oh vill you look at the time." Kurt said looking at his "_invisible_" watch, "I have to go, uh, do something." And he teleported as far away from Kitty and her cookies as possible. Kitty looked at Megan smiling.

"Oh I would love to Kitty," Megan said, "But....Peter never got the pleasure in having one of your cookies, so maybe he should have a taste."

"Uh sure." Peter said, he after al did like cookies. He took one of the cookies of the tray and took a bite. 'Wow this is...horrible!' he thought, 'No wonder Kurt got away, and Megan...Well I'll just have to let her tray one of these.'He put on a fake smile, "Wow Kitty these are great! Megan you should really have one."

"Really!" Kitty exclaimed. "Like, here Meg." She handed Megan a cookie.

"Ok...well here go's." Megan said. She slowly brought it to her mouth, and took a bite. Peter saw her wince a little at the taste.

"It's great Kitty." Megan said, her mouth full. "In fact I'm going to go upstairs and..." Megan didn't finish she ran upstairs to the nearest bathroom and spit out the cookie. Peter walked up the stairs, and stood in the doorway smirking at her talking gulps of water."You are an evil, evil boy." Megan said.

"Hey you did it to me first." Peter said cooly. Megan stuck her tongue out and walked past him.

"Don't forget the danger room session!" she called back to him.

"Me? You're the one who's always late!" Peter said. Megan just waved her hand and turned the corner. Peter started to walk to his room, when he bumped into Kurt.

"So who got the cookie?" Kurt asked.

"Me." Peter said, while Kurt smirked, "And Megan."

"Oh that's bad."

"Does she know she sucks at cooking?"

"No vone had the heart to tell her." Kurt replied, sighing.

"Yeah...did you notice something wrong about Meg lately?" Peter asked.

"No, vhy?"

"I don't know she just seemed out of it. At least with me she did."

"Vell, you two did get off on the vrong foot. She's probably still get use to you."

"Maybe..."

"Vell got to go, Kitty might come back with more cookies." With that said he 'bamfed' away.

* * *

"Ok so we're just going to do a simple round of capture the flag." Logan explained. They sat around ready to get the session over with.

Peter leaned against the wall wearing his x-men uniform thing. It was like his regular one, only this one was all black, and in the middle of his chest was a red spider. He looked over at Megan who was leaning on one foot, looking bored. He uniform was kind of cool. It was a black tank top, that had a yellow line going down the middle. A black vest with a yellow X on the shoulders. Black pants, with a yellow belt and a red and Black X in the middle of it. Then wore black boots.

"Everyone got that?" Logan asked. There were a series of Yeah's. "Good now team one is: Scott, Kitty, Peter, and Rogue. Group 2 is: Jean, Megan, Kurt, and since were short, me. Everyone got that?"Everyone nodded. "Good, now lets go." They walked into the danger room, and Storm was at the controls. Everyone went to there side, and a night scene came around them.

"Perfect." Megan said to herself, smiling. She started to walked forward as well as everyone else on her team. They seemed to be in a forest, and there were a lot of trees, and it was pitch black. Luckily Megan's powers came in handy in times like these, with her powers she can see in the dark. They split up and Megan walked around the trees. Suddenly she saw movement. She walked closer and saw Peter with his back toward her. Megan smirked an walked closer. She was about to tag him when he turned and grabbed her wrist."Hey!" Megan whined, "No fair, you got the _spidey_-sense thing."

"Oh and like you being able to see in the dark is fair." Peter replied.

Megan pretended to look mad, "Well, at least I only have to stay frozen for 20 secs. When there over, you are in for it big time mister."

"Yeah like you could ever hurt me."

"Meanie."

"I know, you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Well, if I could turn you into Johnny Depp or Rupert Grint I would change you. But no such luck."

"It's good to know you love me."

"Aw I love you Peter, I'd just love you more if you were Johnny or Rupert."

"What's going on here?" Logan asked, as he walked into view.

"Oh nothing, we're just declaring our undying love for each other." Megan said smirking.

"Good to know you got smart about Colossus."

"Ugh! Logan you just have to ruin _everything_ don't you!"

"Well...guess I'll be going." Peter said, and he quickly left, not wanting to get in the middle of that.

"Well if you hate me so much, why are you still standing there?" Logan asked.

"I have to for 20 seconds." Megan replied, now counting, only 15 more secs.

Logan shook his head and left.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Megan counted. "Finally!"

Megan started to walk from the place she was frozen, ready to get this session over with.

* * *

"That is the last time I have five glasses of water before bed." Megan said as she walked down the hall, back to her room. She was still in her PJ's which was a blue shorts and a a blue tank top, both with clouds on them.

She walked past Peter's room, and stopped when she heard something. She walked up to his door, and knocked.

"Peter?" she asked, while knocking. "Peter are you ok? Hello...Peter? Are you even awake? Come on I probably woke you up by now! Peter!" Still there was no answer. Megan cautiously opened the door, and pocked her head in. She looked and his bed was empty. The bathroom door was open so he wasn't in there. But then she noticed the open window.

Megan ran to the window and looked out, there was no scene of him. Megan sighed and shook her head. It was going to be a long night.She went over to Peter's bed, and waited for his return.

----elsewhere----

Spider-Man swung through the city, seeing nothing interesting. It was a quiet night, nothing going on.

'I might actaully get some sleep tonight.' He thought hopefully. Suddenly he jumped down, and something whizzed by him. It looked like a.....dart? He turned around and saw three figures standing in back of him, holding gun...things...

Spider-Man jumped up just as they started to shoot at him. He swung through the city, but one of them hit his webbing, and he fell.

'Dang, that hurt." he thought, but he got up, and started to swing again. He saw more guys in front of him, and he shot web at them. He went up higher, and jumped onto a building, hoping to loose them. Which he did....he thinks.

He looked around and saw no one in sight, so he quickly made his way back to the mansion. He was hurting, bad. He probably had bruises and cuts, and his ankle was killing him.

He made his way into his window, and limped into his rom.

"You know, it's about 5 hours past curfew." came a voice.

Peter turned around and saw Megan sitting in bed, arms crossed and staring at him.

"Megan!" he said in disbelief, "What are you doing in here?"

"Well about three hours ago I was walking past you room, then I heard something and I knocked a few times, but you never answered, so I came in to see if you were alright. Imagine my surprise to see you gone."

"Well, I needed some fresh air so I....took a walk, you know."

"Oh yea, I understand. I mean I always talk walks at three in the morning wearing my uniform."

"Ok...you caught me."

"I knew what you were doing. I saw you leave the mansion once, but I didn't say anything and....Your hurt!" She sprang off the bed and ran to him. "Oh my god, what did you fight? A Razor monster or something?"

"I'm fine." Peter replied, walking, well actually limping, to his bed.

"Yeah right. Peter you look horrible." She followed him to his bed.

"Thanks Meg, you sure know how to help a guys self esteem. Now turn around I'm going to get dressed."

Megan turned around. "I can't believe your doing this! Do you know how much you could get hurt! Not only that you can get killed! Ugh, but you boy's don't care about that, it's like you have an addiction to danger."

"Ok, I'm dressed." Peter said. He had but on a pair of sweat pants, but he was topless. 'Oh shoot, I need to cover these bruises.' he thought.

But to was to late Megan was turning around. "Not only that," She continued, "What if you got in trouble and you couldn't..." she gasped and covered her mouth. Peter not bruises all over his chest, and cuts. Not only that but on cut was actaully really big, and he was bleeding.

"Peter..." she said softly, "What...what happened?"

"You know fighting bad guys and all that, it's nothing." Peter replied, he could see her trembling.

"Are you nuts!" she exclaimed. "You have to see Hank, you were limping too..." She made her way to the door, but Peter grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Meg, no. No one can know about this...please." Peter pleaded. Megan looked at him dead in the eye, and then sighed.

"Fine..." she said defeated, "I won't say anything, but at least let _me_ help you." Peter nodded, and Megan went into his bathroom to get wet towel. She came into the room, still frowning. Peter sat on his bed, while Megan was on her knees in front of him, tending to the cuts."Ok..." Megan said, her voice trembling, "We have to set some rules about this."

"Rules?" Peter asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yes rules. Like no crime fighting after 12 o'clock at night."

"Listen Meg, I appreciate to favor but...."

"No but's! I don't want to see you out there after 2 o'clock, ok, and don't rush into something that can get you killed, and don't fight guys with more then one gun and... what's wrong?"

Peter, who had been thinking about the guy's who attacked, turned his attention back to Megan. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how much you sound like a mom."

"Well someone has too. Your going to get yourself hurt....why are you laughing!" Peter couldn't help himself, the whole situation was hilarious. Juts a week ago they were exchanging insults, making fun, and being mean to each other, now here they are, Megan actaully helping him with wounds, and lecturing him about safety. Come on tell my that's not funny!

"Ugh, you are hopeless." Megan said, "Now sit still...Ok I have to go get some bandages. Don't move!" Megan got up and left. 'Hopefully she doesn't get caught.' Peter thought, 'It would be hard to explain why she was looking for bandages at 3 in the morning.Megan soon walked back into the room, bandages in hand. "I got some of the cream stuff that you put on wounds." She said. "Ok get ready, it might sting a little." Peter snorted, and Megan rolled her eyes at him. She took her place back in front of him, and put some cream on her hand. Then sh rubbed it on the big cut. Peter winced, it _did_ sting. "Told you." Megan said softly. She too some of the bandage, and put it over the cut. It was the only one that was still bleeding.

Megan looked and saw that it was 3:29 pm."You are so lucky it's not a school night." She said shaking her head. She got up, and stared down at him. "There, it's all fixed up. Maybe I should become a doctor."

"Yeah, and if anyone wants to die, they'll go to you." Peter said.

"Shut up. I just helped you, and your lucky I don't tell Mr. McCoy."

"I know, I'm lucky, thanks." There was an awkward silence.

"Well...I guess I'll...you know...go to bed." Megan said while rubbing her left arm, 'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?' she thought, 'Probably because he's shirtless and I'm in his room, at night...yep that's probably why.'

"Yeah...guess I'll see you tomorrow." Peter replied, him avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah....bye." Megan walked out of his room, and power walked to her room. She slipped in un noticed. Rogue and Kitty were still asleep, thank the lord. She slipped into her bed, and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Megan walked down the stairs. Her hair was a mess, her eyes dropped and she just felt horrible. 'That is the last time I stay up late just to bust Peter.' she thought as she walked into the kitchen. Rogue, Kurt, Scott, Jean, and Peter were there. Peter looked as tired as her. Megan sat down in the first seat that was open, which was next to Peter. She instantly rested her head on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Scott.

"Is it time for bed yet?" was her answer.

"It's 9 in the morning." Jean replied, looking concerned

"Really?" Everyone nodded there heads. "Oh...then I'm going back to bed." But she couldn't get up, she was way to tired.

"Ya two look awful." Rogue said, looking at Megan and Peter, "Oh..."

"What?" Megan and Peter asked in union.

"Nothin' just, nevah mind."

"If your thinking a certain something, then you are way off base, Rogue." Megan said. Rogue didn't say anything, she just went back to her cereal.

"Are you hungry?" Jean asked her.

"No...unless we got chocolate chip muffins?" Megan said.

"Sorry, no such luck."

"Then I'm not hungry." Jean sighed and shook her head. Suddenly Kitty burst into the room.

"Megan! Like, there you are!" she said, walking over to Megan. "Get dressed, we are, like, going to the mall." Megan groaned. "Hurry up!" Megan was to tired to debate, so she slowly got up, and left the room to change. "What's her, like, problem?" Kitty asked. "I guess she didn't have a good night." Scott said.

"Probably cause she didn't, like, go to bed till, like, 3:30 last night."

"What?" asked Jean.

"I saw her come in the room at, like, 3:30 last night."

"But Ah saw her go to bed at 10." Rogue said.

"Whatever, doesn't ,make a difference."

"Ok... 'yawn'...I'm ready." Megan said standing in the door way. Scott and Jean looked at each other, and Scott nodded his head, and then Jean brought her hands to her head. Ready to go into Megan's mind. "Hey....what are you doing?" She asked. "Ah! She's going to my head!" She brought her hands to her head as if that would stop her. She ran down the hall screaming for her too get out, and Jean stopped.

"Get anything?" Scott asked.

"No, all I heard was her yelling for me to get out of her head." Jean said, taking a sip of oarange juice.

"Well ya shouldn't go in her mind lahke that!" Rogue said.

Jean just shrugged and drank her orange juice.

* * *

Well there it is. So Megan found out about Peter's secret. And who were those guys that attacked him? We might never know.....well no duh we will I mean I'm writing the story, and I'm not stupid enough to not tel yall. Don't forget to review. 


	8. Brothers of the Hood

Here a thanks to...

Agent-G: Hello! Yeah, I thought you might like it. Yep Peter and Meg are getting along now. Although I'm still not quite sure about hooking them up. I mean I have al my friends telling me I should, and some people have said it would be a good idea, but I'm still not sure. They kind of seem like people who would be best friends you know. It is al very confusing, and now I am getting a headache, oh well. I hope you like this chapter.

Kaliann: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one as well.

X-Over: Hi! I'm really glad you liked it! I hope this is good too. As for the villians, I will put them in, but see I don;t need them for the storyline I'm going to do, but I am planning on doing a equel to this one. I have it all planned out, and it has Spider-Man's villians in it. So yeah, I really can;t wait to get started on that one, but I have to finish this first. I hope you keep reading though.

Idyebsaby: Yeah! Your back! Throws Idyebsaby a bunch of candy Yeah it's the same thing at my Grandma's house. I love but she needs a computer or something! Yeah the Peter Megan thing is great. It's great, cause as you said there's now sexual tension with them. I do have some boys who are just friends, but somehow there's always that tension between us. Well that's probably because they always end up saying something stupid like that, but hey Ya gotta love em! Well the Logan Megan thing, you don't need to worry about that, trust me. And the guys that attacked Peter, you'll find out later in the story. I hope you like ti! And keep reading! )

* * *

**The X-Spider**

"Yeah!" Shouted Megan as the drove down the street in Rogues new black convertiable.

"This is, like, great Rogue!" Kitty shouted over the blaring radio.

"Oh I love this song." said Amara.

Megan turned up the Radio.

**Lose control, of body and soul.**

**Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.**

**Don't get ahead, just jump into it.**

**Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.**

**Get stutted, get stupid.**

**You'll want me body people will walk you through it.**

**Step by step, like you're into new kid.**

**Inch by inch with the new solution.**

**Trench men hits, with no delusion.**

**The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.  
**  
"So how was your date with Piotr yesterday, Meg?" Amara asked.

"It's was great! Piotr is such a gentlemen, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know, it's just this whole team thing. Something just doesnt feel right.."

"Your letting Logan get to you, Meg. It's fine." Suddenly Rogue's cell went off.

"Can one of yall get that?" Rogue asked.

"Sure." said Megan, she picked up the cell phone, "Hello?"

_**"Hi, Meg? This is Jean you guys need to get back here fast."**_ came Jean's voice.

"Right, on our way." She hung up. "We're needed back home, guys."

"Great and it was just getting fun." said Amara. They drove back, and they ran into the Professor's office.

"Amara, you may leave. I only wish to talk to the others." Xavier said.

"Ok, have fun guys." Amara said smirking.

"So what's up, Professor?" Scott asked.

"It's the Brotherhood."

"Oh man. What are the Brothers of the Hood doing now?" Megan asked annoyed.

"They're making trouble down at the pier."

"It's always the pier." said Rogue.

"Yeah can't they, like, go to the mall or something." Kitty complained.

* * *

The X-Men got out of the X-Jet, and immediately saw the Brotherhood making mischief.

"Welcome to the party." said Pyro. Suddenly flames burst out in the form of horses. "Hope you can stay for a barbeque." Spider-Man felt Lantern tense up next up him.

"X-Men go." Cyclops said.

Lantern got stuck with the Pyro, who was making flames dance around her. They went from horses to large snakes. When slithered by her, and she squealed and jumped to the side, where she was met with another snake.

"What's the matter Sheila? Afraid snakes? Or fire?" Pyro asked laughing.

"Both!" Lantern exclaimed. The flames surrounded her, and she screamed. 'I hate fire! I hate fire! I hate fire!' Megan screamed in her head. Suddenly Spider-Man swung by, and kicked Pyro away. The flames disappeared, and Megan ran.Rogue walked by the crates liked she did long ago when they first fought the Acolytes.

"Hello chere." said Gambit. He was leaning against the crates shuffling cards. "Dis seem familiar, non?"

"Ya bet it does, Swamp Rat." Rogue snapped, "What do ya'll want?"

"Nothin' just to see a _tres belle femme_ like yerself." Gambit replied smirking. Rogue hated that smirk. She charged forward and punched Gambit in the face.

"Come on Blob is that all you got?"Lantern said, and she dodged Blob, yet again. Blob charged forward again, Lantern jumped up, landed in a handstand on Blob's shoulder then flipped off and landed behind him, "Blob, your so dumb you probably sit on the tv and watch the couch." Ok now he was mad, he charged at her again, but Lantern flipped to the side, making Blob run right into the building behind her. Lantern looked and saw him knocked out cold."Nighty night."

Logan was fighting Pietro, but was having trouble keeping track of him. Jean and Shawdowcat had Avalanche, Cyclops was fighting Colossus, and Nightcrawler was fighting Toad. Cyclops kept hitting Colossus with blasts but they seemed to have no effect, at least in his metal form. Colossus picked up a metal bar that was near the construction sight. He threw it at Cyclops. Cyclops jumped to the ground and it flew over him.

"Megan!" Shouted Cyclops, "Look out!" Lantern turned around and saw a metal bar coming straight for her. The bar hit her on full impact, sending her back.

Rogue was still fighting Gambit. She punched his chin, and he kicked her side. Suddenly Megan flew by and hit into the crates next to them. The crates fell down on top of her.

"Megan!" Rogue said. She forgot about Gambit, and ran to the fallen crates. She had to push two aside to reach Megan. She seemed to be unconscious. There was a cut on the left of her forehead, that was bleeding, as well as a cut on her lip and her nose was bleeding.She looked around and saw Logan near by, he just had beaten Pietro. "Logan!" she called to him. He ran over and saw Megan.

"Shit." he cursed. He picked her up, and brought her to the X-Jet.

* * *

Megan woke up with a bright light shining down on her. She sat up, and immediately brought a hand to her head.

"Good you're up." said Hank smiling at her.

"When did I go to sleep? What happened? How did the fight go?" Megan asked very confused.

"Well you were hit with a metal bar." Hank said. "You were knocked unconscious, and the fight was fine."

"That's good... the fight being fine thing."

"How is she Hank?" asked Logan as he rushed into the room.

"See for yourself." Hank replied, gesturing towards Megan sitting up in bed.

"Light Switch!" Logan said and he sat down next to her. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"Yeah I'm going to talk to you." Megan said smiling.

"Good. How you feelin'?"

"My ribs feel like they were barbequed and eaten by that Pyromaniac Aussie. I have a headache the size of Asia and Africa put together, and my legs feel like a bunch of clowns drove over them in a clown car and then reversed and did it again."

"Never were one for a normal 'good or bad' were you." Logan said smiling.

"Logan since when have I ever been normal?"

"Good point."

"Where are the others?"

"At school."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days."

"Ok...what exactly happened?"

"Well Colossus threw a metal bar at Cyclops, but he dodged it, and it hit you instead, you fell into crates, and then those fell on you. Rogue found you unconscious, and then we brought you here."

"Wow, sounds like something you would find in a soap opera or something. Where are the hidden cameras? Well I guess you were right, dating the enemy isn't a good thing to do."

"Listen Meg..."

"No Logan you were right, it just doesnt work. I'm sorry for being so rough on you."

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been like that. After you got hit Colossus tried to get to you, but Cyclops and Jean gave him a beatin' after it happened. I wouldn't let him touch you neither. He's a good kid, and if you like him then well....I guess I'm ok with it."

"Thanks Logan, but knowing Piotr, when I get to school he'll brake up with me saying its to dangerous and all that jazz, and I have to say I completely agree." Megan said smiling, "But that still means a lot to me, you know, no matter how much I may dislike it, you are kind of a father to me, and well...thanks."

* * *

"Hey Meg!" Kitty said as she, Rogue, and Peter walked into the room. "Kurt, like, told me to tell you to, like, get better soon."

"Where is he?" Megan asked.

"Had to stay after for something."

"Ok."

"So how you feeling?" Peter asked, sitting at the edge of her bed, "And just give us a good or bad."

"You've been talking to Logan haven't you." Megan said.

"Yep, and apparently so have you."

"Well I'm good. I'm sore but I think I'll live."

"Good," Rogue said, "Then you won't mind that you have to write a two page essay for French?"

"On second thought.....I see a bright light. A long tunnel.....it's coming closer...good-bye cruel world!" Megan added to the drama by laying down, and her hand on her forehead.

"Great she's dead! Now I can take her side of the room." Rogue said smirking.

"You touch my stuff and you'll which _you_ were dead." Megan growled.

"Will you two, like, be quite." Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"Kitty, make sure she stay's away from my side of the room." Megan said.

"You, like, got it." Hank walked into the room, caring a clipboard and staring at intensely.

"So Doc, when can I go?" Megan asked him.

"Well...."

"Well? What does 'Well' mean? Well's never good!"

"It won't be for a while, Megan."

"How long?"

"6-8 weeks."

"What!" she shot up, but immediately cried out in pain. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, you have three crushed ribs, on your right side." Hank said, "A broken Pelvic bone, and a chipped back bone."

"My pelvic bone? What in the world is that?"

"Your waist."

"Oh... this stinks, I'm stuck in here for that long! Ugh! Way to ruin a girls month. Not only that, but winter vacation starts in five weeks! And I'm stuck in here!"

Hank smiled weakly, "Now Megan, why don't you get some rest, you'll heal faster."

"I'm not tired." she said stubbornly.

"Well then," Peter said, trying to sheer her up, "How about I read this weeks history homework? It's about the ever interesting Civil war."

"Fine go ahead, it'll give me something to do." Megan replied coldly, she crossed her arms and stared at him.

Peter brought a chair over to her bed, while Rogue and Kitty said good-bye and left. Peter started reading. Megan yawned after awhile, and Peter noticed her eyes drope, and he smiled. When he got to the 5th page of the homework, Megan had fallen asleep."She always falls asleep in that class." Peter said to Hank, who nodded smiling.

* * *

So that is the 8th chapter. Well I didn't really want the Megan/Piotr thing to last long, cause personally I think it is hard to have a relationship with someone who's suppose to hurt you, you know? But that's my opinion. Well hope you liked it, don't forget to review. 


	9. Winter Wonderland

Here a thanks to...

Idyebsaby: Hi! Yeah they'll probably end up just being friends. Megan being stuck in a wheelchair for that long, how do you think she would take it? It is Megan we're talking about. Yeah, see I love History, but when you learn the same thing over again, what's the point? It's not like it changed or anything. And you'll find out about the presents thing in this chapter, don't worry. Well there teammate was put in a coma for four days, I think it'll add tension between the teams. But who knows? It's not like it's any different from there other fights, hehe. As for Megan finding the right guy, it all depends. And don't worry, I love when people ask me all these questions, it makes me feel special, hehe. Well I hope you like it, and keep reading!

Agent-X: Hello! Yep, dating the enemy is a hard thing to do, and it really doesnt help you any. At least that's my opinion, again. Oh and good idea. I like the way you think. I might do that. Though I'm afriad I might end up having people yelling at me for breaking them up or something. Some people are just never satisfied. Though I can't really say anything about that, since I've had my fair share in complaining. Well i hope you like it, and Keep reading!

X-Over: I'm glad you liked it. Well about Piotr, how would you feel if you just hurt your girlfriend? It's a sad, sad thing. Oh well. I hole you like this one as well, and keep reading.

Kaliann: I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one as well, and keep reading.

* * *

**The X-Spider**

"I, like, feel sorry for Megan." Kitty said. She was in their room, and was packing some clothes. She was leaving for Illinois tomorrow. School had ended yesterday, and it had snowed over night.

"Don't worry about her." Rogue said, "Hank said she can come out of the hospital wing, she just needs ta stay in a wheelchair."

"What did she, like, say about that?"

"She practically threw a tantrum, said she wanted ta walk and run around, throw a snow ball at Bobby."

"Well, like, she might be up and about by, like, the time we get home. Remember? Mr. McCoy said six to, like, eight weeks."

"Yeah I guess."

"So what are you, like, doing for the holidays?" Kitty asked.

"Well It's just gonna bah me and Meg. Scott is goin' with Jean. Ya know, to meet the parents."

"I bet he's, like, nervous about that."

"Yeah. But at least her parent's don't mind mutants." Kitty nodded, and went back to packing.

* * *

"This sucks." Megan said, sitting in her wheelchair and watching people leaving.

"Come on, Meg," Peter said, "It can't be that bad."

"It can, and it is."

"Cheer up. You might surprise everyone by running out and greeting us when we get back."

"Yeah, I guess. Well tell you Aunt Merry Christmas. Oh and no crime fighting while your gone. It's the holiday's you need to relax and spend time with your Aunt."

Peter smiled, "I'll try. But only if you promise to be more into the Christmas spirit."

"I've got plenty of Spirit." She looked around and saw Bobby with his back toward her, talking to Amara. She smirked, and leaned down from her chair and scooped up some snow.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked raising a eyebrow.

"I may be in a chair, but that can't stop me from doing at least _one _thing fun, right?" She replied, and she rolled the snow into a ball. She threw it, and it hit Bobby in the back of the head. She and Peter burst out laughing, while Bobby turned around furiously. He stared at Megan , who put on an innocent face and pointed at Peter.Bobby smirked and made a huge snow ball in his hand, while Peter frowned.

"Thanks Meg." Peter said sarcastically.

"Think of it as a parting gift." Megan said, laughing while Peter ran away from a raging Iceman. Soon Storm pulled up in front on the mansion. She was going to Drive Peter to his aunt's, since she had to go to New York anyway, to see her sister."See you later Peter. And no- "

"I know, I know." Peter said, smiling. "Bye, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Storm pulled up in front of a house, Peter hadn't seen in a while, and he was happy to see it. "Thanks Storm." Peter said.

"Your welcome Peter, Happy Holidays." Storm said.

Peter said good-bye, and ran out of the car and to the front door. He knocked and waited a moment for Aunt May to answer. Aunt May opened the door, and cried out in joy when she saw Peter.

"Oh Peter I'm so happy to see you!" Aunt May said, as she hugged him. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Aunt May." Peter said, as she released him.

Aunt May put her hands on his cheeks, "Let me look at you....Oh Peter your growing up so fast. Your uncle would have been proud."

"Thanks Aunt May."

"So..." she said, as the walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "How is everything at this school?"

"It's great. the kids are really nice. I'm defiantly learning a lot." Peter said, grinning.

"I'm happy to hear that. How have the kids been?"

"There great. There all really nice. I'm good friends with a bunch of them....you remember that girl, Megan?"

"Who could forget her?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, she is one of a kind. Well she's in a wheelchair now."

"Really? What happened? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She only has to stay in it temporally, just for another week or two."

"What happened?" she asked again.

"Well...she...uh....fell off her balcony. She was leaning on it, and she..fell and she had to go to the hospital."

"Oh poor thing. How's she taking it?"

"Good. She's just happy she got to miss school."

Aunt May laughed. "Oh Peter, I'm so glad your happy."

"What about you Aunt May? How have things been here?"

"Everything's fine Peter. Harry and Mary Jane come over once and a while. Speaking of those two, shouldn't you go see them? They've missed you a lot."

"I will don't worry, Aunt May." Peter said. He couldn't wait to see his two friends. He wondered how they were. What's happened while he was gone. He had a lot of questions.

* * *

"Checkmate." said Hank, as he took down Megan's king.

"Ugh, I lose again?!" Megan said, "That's like my fifteenth game of chess I've ever played. How is it that I've lost every single one?"

"Well, Meg." Rogue said. "It takes brians to play that game. Something you would be lacking."

"Ha, ha Rogue. You're a real comedian." The five x-men that were left at the institute were all in the rec room. Sitting next to the warm fire, while the Christmas try glowed with lights. Hank and Megan had just finished there chess game. Logan and Xavier were talking, while Rogue was reading some Allan Poe book. "This womps. I can't even go outside in this thing." Megan said, crossing her hands and leaning back. "Not to be rude or anything, Professor but....how can you stand it!?"

Professor Xavier laughed. "I suppose I'm just use to it." he replied. Megan smiled, and picked up the newspaper, that was on the table. The she gasped lightly. On the front page was a picture of Spider-Man! A really bad picture, but a picture all the same. 'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! What do I do? Man, where's Peter when you need him!'

"Meg are ya ok?" Rogue asked.

"Huh? Uh yeah, just found something _real_ interesting, is all." Megan replied.

"What?"

"Uh..some women just gave birth to uh... seven children."

"Oh...ok." Megan smiled, and then looked back at the picture. She quickly ripped off the front page, and put it in her pocket. Everyone in the room stared at her.

"It's a picture of Johnny Depp." Megan said, smiling. 'Wow, I'm getting good at lying. But the telepath. Is he in my head? Hello! Professor are you in here? No...ok good.' "Well, I'm tired so I guess I'll just go to bed, ok?"

"Night." everyone said, and Megan wheeled her way out. But she didn't go straight to her room. She picked up the phone in the hall, and called Peter's number.

_**"Hello?"**_ came a voice.

"Hello? Aunt May? Can I talk to Peter?" Megan asked.

_**"I'm sorry, he's out right now. Can I take a message?"**  
_  
"Uh, yeah. Tell him that Megan called, and I need him to call back. It's _really_ important."

**_"Ok. Megan, how are you dear?"_**

"Oh, I'm good."

**_"I heard about your accident."  
_**  
"You...you did?"

**_"Yes. You really should be more careful when your leaning over a balcony dear. Your lucky you didn't brake your neck."_**

"Oh, right. Thanks, I..I was being clumsy. I'm sorry Aunt May, but I've got to go."

**_"Oh, alright dear. Take care, and Merry Christmas."  
_**  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Aunt May. Bye." And she hung up. "Balcony?" she asked herself, out loud.

Now she wheeled her way to her room. Thank the lord she was in comfortable clothes on. She would have never been able to get dressed in to her Pj's by herself. It sucks, she knows.She carefully climbed out of her wheelchair, and into her bed. But with her luck, and gracefulness, she of course...fell. She fell to the ground with a 'thump' "Damn." she cursed. "I mean, darn. Darn, darn, darn." She looked up, and saw herself eye level with her bed. 'Now, actually getting _in_ to her bed, was the problem.' Suddenly the door opened, and Rogue walked in.

"Meg! Are ya ok?" she asked, and rushed over to her.

"I'm fine." Megan said, "I just fell."

"Here let me help ya."

"**NO**! Just because I'm in a chair doesn't mean I'm helpless." Megan made wild slashes at her bed, trying to get up. She tried pulling herself up, but that didn;t work. A couple minutes went by. Rogue was standing by, watching Megan try to get in bed, but fail every time.

"Are you done being stubborn now?" Rogue asked.

"Wait, give me a sec." She made one more try to get up, but yet again failed. "Yep, now I'm done." Rogue pulled Megan up, and lay her on her bed. you, _not_ mention this to anyone?"

Rogue smiled, and nodded her head. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, you know. It's kind of too quiet without Kitty yammering on about something." Rogue nodded, her head and went to her own bed.

* * *

Peter woke up, and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock on his night stand it read 8:53. 'Oh great I'm late for Logan's danger room session!' he thought. He jumped out of his bed, but stopped suddenly. 'Wait, I don't have a session! I'm on vacation!' He smiled, and fell back onto his bed. But he soon got back up, when he smelled something good.He put on a shirt, and walked down to the kitchen. Aunt May was standing next to the stove, cooking bacon.

"Smells good, Aunt May." Peter said, smiling.

"Sit down, Peter. It's almost ready." Aunt May said. Peter took a seat, and looked out the kitchen window. A few yells could be heard next door. Peter frowned, and looked back at Aunt May. "Oh Peter, I forgot to tell you. Megan called last night, while you were out with Harry and Mary Jane. She said it was important. Sounded like it too."

"She called?" Peter asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised? You said you were good friends."

"I know. I just didn't expect her to call. I'll call her now, ok."

"Ok, but hurry up, your breakfast might get cold." Peter went to the phone, and called the institute.

_**"Hello."**_ came the gruff voice of Logan.

"Logan? It's Peter. Can you put Megan on the phone."

_**"Hold on I'll get Rogue to wake her." **_Peter waited a few minutes, but then heard the tired voice of Megan._** "Hello?"**_ she asked, still sounding tired.

"Hey, Meg! You still in bed?"

_**"Peter, I didn't know 9 am. even existed on a Saturday."**  
_  
"Well wake up Sleeping Beauty, and tell me what's so important."

_**"What? Oh, Oh right! Hold on...Rogue scram!"**_ A few moments of silence, except for foot steps on the other end, that seemed to be fading away. _**"Ok Peter you were on the front page of the paper yesterday."  
**_  
"What?"

_**"Well not **you** exactly, but Spider-Man was."**_

"What do you mean?"

_**"There was a picture of Spider-Man on the paper, a very **bad** picture may I add."  
**_  
"Are you sure?"

**_"Peter, how many people go around at night dressed in red and blue tights saving people in the city?"_**

"They are not tights!"

**_"Whatever, that's not the point the point is that people have seen you. I don't know how long you can keep this secret."_**

"Has it been in today's paper?"

**_"Let me check...Nope."  
_**  
"Good. Trust me Meg there's nothing to worry about. I'm taking a brake, like you told me too. They'll forget all about Spider-Man."

**_"But..."_**

"Meg it's fine. Trust me."

**_"....fine. Just...well...be careful ok. I mean I don't want you to get hurt..."_** Peter was a little taken aback by this. Did she just sound.....Oh I don't know, concerned?**_ "Besides, if your found out, I'll get in trouble! I can't believe I actually agreed to this! You better not get caught!"_** Yep, that sounded more like the Megan he knew.

"Don't worry Meg, It'll be fine. I gotta go, ok"

**_"Ok, bye."_**

"Bye." and he hung up. Peter walked back into the kitchen to find Aunt May sitting at the table, and a plate ready for him to eat. He sat down, and started to eat.

"So, what was so important?" Aunt May asked.

"Wha? Oh that...she uh was just able to walk."

"Really? That's wonderful."

"Yeah, it is."

Aunt May stared at him. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yep, pretty sure." Aunt May just nodded, her head and went back to eating.

* * *

Harry and Peter, sat in Peter's room talking about everything that's happened.

"So, peter. Is there any special girl?" Harry asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Depends on what you mean by special." Peter replied.

"A girlfriend?"

"No."

"A crush?"

"No."

"A good friend?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"A girl, her name is Megan Rodgers."

"So, there's nothing going on between you two?" Harry asked.

"No, we're just good friends. She's the one that I use to always fight with. You know..."

"Oh her. You two finally stopped that! I would like to meet her. She sounds very interesting in all your letters."

"She is one of a kind. What about you Harry?"

"Na, I can't really find a girl that might actually like me for me, and not my money."

"And MJ?"

"She's been going out with Flash for awhile now." Harry said.

"Flash?" asked Peter, " As in Flash Thomson?"

"Who else has a stupid name like that."

"Good point. But...Flash?"

"I know, but don't say anything though."

"I won't, but still...Flash!" And Harry nodded.

* * *

"What was that about?" Rogue asked, as Megn wheeled into the kitchen.

"What was what about?" Megan asked confused.

"The phone call."

"Oh...uh... He left his...teddy bear here. And You know it's hard for him to sleep without it, so yeah." Rogue stared at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"That's the best you oculd come up with?" When her laughted subsided.

"Yeah, I think I'm losing my touch."

"That's not all you lost. Are you sure nothing's going on between you and Peter?"

"Of course I'm sure! I mean I think I would know if something was. Not like you and Remy."

Rogue stopped laughing and glared at her, "What did you say?"

"I said quote" It's not like you and Remy; un quote."

"Nothin' is going on between meh and Remy."

"Since, when do you call him Remy?"

"Since when do you?"

"I'm allowed to, I don't hate him like you claim to do. You usually call him Swamp Rat or Gambit, or Cajun or Idiot or Stalker Freak or..."

"Ok I get it. I just...you know trying to be polite."

"Since when are you polite?"

"Your lucky your in that chair, or you would be in trouble now."

"Don't I know it. That's why I'm saying these things now."

* * *

Yep so that be the 9th chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. 


	10. Christmas Surprises

Here a thanks to...

Idyebsaby: Hello! I'm glad you liked this chapter. I'll tell you now, Megan is going to meet Peter's friends and family, just not yet, in a later chapter. It would be different, and cool. I can't wait to write it. I have so much in mind for this story, and I LOVE writing it. See I do have a plot for it, and I can not wait to write it. Oh I'm excited. Anyway, glad you like it so far, and keep reading!

Agent-G: Hey! I just want to day I am soooooo sorry for getting your name wrong. It was a stupid typo, and I was just to blind to see it! I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. I got it right this time. Yeah, people will probably complain, but oh well, I'm still thinking about it. So yeah, I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you liked his chapter as well.

X-Over: Hi! I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Kaliann: Hello! Yes I know I'm crazy, but I hope it's in a good way. And no need to worry, I think you'll like this chapter, hehe. I hope you like it, and keep reading.

Sweegy: Hey! I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this one as well, and keep reading.

KittyCat918: Hello! I'm glad you like it so much. Yeah, the crossovers are fav. Besides Romy's that is. I hope you like this one as well, and keep reading.

* * *

Peter walked down the stairs and into the living room, to find his aunt sitting on one of the chairs. 

"Merry Christmas, Peter." she said brightly.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt May." Peter replied, smiling. But the smile was weak. It just wasn't the same without Uncle Ben. It felt so weird to celebrate this holiday without him. He would usually be wearing that ridiculous Santa hat. Peter had always laughed at him when he was little, but as he got older, the act seemed to be childish. But now Peter would give anything to see his Uncle with that stupid hat on. Peter felt his aunts hand on his shoulder. He put his hand over hers, and looked up at her.

"I miss him." she said simply.

"Me too." said Peter. They just sat there for awhile in silence, there really was no need for words right now.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Megan exclaimed as she wheeled into the rec room. "Now lets get to those presents."

"Meg, Christmas isn't all about the presents." Rogue said, rolling her eyes at the younger girl.

"Your right." Megan said sounding ashamed, "It's about the fruitcake too." Rogue sighed and shook her head. "What? Oh yeah, that whole family, and happiness thing. Seriously Rogue, you don't seem like the type of person to be into that."

"Ah'm not." Rogue said.

"Uh huh, right....Now can we get to the presents." Logan, Hank, and The Professor walked, and wheeled in.

"Before we get to that, I think Megan should try walking." Hank said.

"Oh come on, Mr. McCoy." Megan said, "Your going to make my life a sitcom or something."

"Come on, Meg." Rogue said.

"If I do this, can we get to the presents?" Megan asked.

"Light Switch, you sound like a three year old." Logan said.

"So, Christmas brings the child out of people." she said, pouting slightly.

"Fahn!" Rogue said, "Just get ya're butt out of tha chair." Rogue said. Megan sighed, and slowly stood up from the wheelchair. She took a step, but her legs felt numb. She would have fallen to the ground, if Rogue hadn't have been there. Megan took another step, and found her balance. Another step, then another, and then another.

"Hey I'm walking!" Megan said.

"We can see that." Rogue said.

"Ok ruined the moment, Rogue, you just ruined the moment. Well we just made the perfect sitcom, somebody call Oprah."

"So this means, I don't have to worry about her falling out of the chair, raght?" Rogue asked, smirking at the girl.

"Right." Hank replied smiling.

"You know what this means." Megan said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Presents!" and she ran over to tall of the presents.

* * *

Peter got up from his chair when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it up, to find Mary Jane standing outside.

"Hi Peter." she said, "Merry Christmas."

"Hi, MJ." Peter replied, "What are you doing here? I mean... That is...not that I mind it's just..."

"My parents are fighting again, I really needed to get out of there." She told him, shrugging her shoulder. Peter nodded in understandment. For as long as he could remember, MJ would come over to his house if her parent's fights got really bad. Which usually happened a lot.

"Oh right, come in." Peter remembered that he had heard, more then a few times, the Watson's yelling about something.

"Thanks." she said smiling. She walked in, and looked around. "It's great to have you back Peter."

"It's great to be back." Peter replied, smiling.

"So, when do you have to go back?"

"Before school starts I guess. It doesn't really matter."

"Hmm...do you like it there?"

"Yeah its great. I miss you and Harry though."

"Yeah, but from your letters and phone calls it sounds like you have a lot of friends there."

"I do, but I don't know...its not different." Mary Jane smiled, understanding what he meant.

* * *

Megan walked down the hall towards her room. "Oh the joys of legs!" shesaid, smiling. Man, had she missed being able to use her legs. When she got to her room, she was surprised to find Rogue there, waiting, she did not look happy. "Uh, what's up?"

Rogue didn't reply she just held up a piece of paper. It looked like it was from the newspaper...a picture from the newspaper. 'uh oh,' Megan thought.

"Uh, what do you have there, Rogue?" Megan asked trying to sound innocent.

"A picture." Rogue replied, "From ya'r jean pockets."

"Oh really...does it have Johnny Depp on it?"

"Nope."

"Oh, then it can't be mine." Megan walked over to her bed, only to have Rogue grab her arm and stare at her.

"What is this?" Rogue growled. Yep she defiantly wasn't happy.

"A picture...of Spider-Man." Megan said, defeated, her shoulder slouched and she stared down at the floor in guilt.

"Is it Peter?" Rogue asked.

"No!" Rogue glared at her. "Maybe...might be...yeah."

"And ya knew! For how long?!"

"How long what?"

"Did ya know?"

"Oh...about two months or so."

"And ya didn't tell no one!"

"Anyone." Megan corrected.

"I don't care! Do you know what this could do ta us?"

"No...do you?"

"No...but it cahn't bah good!"

"What...what are you going to do?" Megan asked. She knew Peter didn't want anyone to know, and she felt really bad that this wa pretty much all her fault. She should have gotten rid of the picture, but because she was _so_ smart, she completely forgot about it.

"Ah'm not gonna do anythin'. It's what ya'r gonna do." Rogue said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, and what's that?" Megan said, now getting very stubborn.

"Listen Meg, I don't want to have to tell the Prof. So don't make meh!" Megan sighed and left the room, to the phone. She had to call Peter.

* * *

"Peter, phone!" Aunt May called into the living room.

"I'll be right back." Peter said to MJ. She nodded, and Peter took the phone. "Hello?" he said.

**_"Peter!"_** came Megan's frantic voice, "**_Peter I don't know what to do! Rogue said...and then she...I don't know! Peter help."  
_**  
"Woah, Meg. Calm down. Can this wait I kind of have company."

**_"NO! Peter Rogue knows your secret, she saw the picture. I don't know what to do."_**

"She knows!"

**_"That's what I just said! What do I do! I'm in big dodo here!"  
_**  
"Dodo?"

**_"Peter! Help, I don't...Hiya Logan!"_** Peter heard a gruff noise on the other side.

**_"No...no everything's fine...right Peter."  
_**  
"Meg, just wait until I come home, ok. Then we'll talk to the Prof. ok?"

**_"Ok...see you then. Merry Christams!"_** and she hung up.

"Who was that?" Mary Jane asked, standing behind him.

"Megan, a friend at the Institute." Peter replied.

"Oh, is she ok?"

"Yeah, just her boyfriend just broke up with her, is all."

"Oh, ok." Peter knew that when he got home, it was going to be hell. He needed to get there, fast. Megan was going to brake down, ad he knew it.

* * *

--------6 days Later--------

Storm pulled into the Institute drive way, and Peter jumped out. He was immediately greeted by Megan. She opened the door, ran down the steps and gave him a big hug.

"Thank god, Peter." she whispered in his ear, "Rogue is bugging the heck out of me."

"Hey! You can walk. You never told me that." Peter said smiling. Yeah he was concerned about Rogue, but this was big news.

"Well I was thinking about other things." Megan said, nodding her head at the door. Peter looked in the doorway, and saw Rogue leaning on it, with s tern look on her face. Peter sighed, and got his stuff from the trunk and walked up to her. Megan at his heels.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about." Peter said to Rogue.

"No we don't," she replied, "Megan told meh everythin'."

"She did?" Peter asked staring Meg.

"I had to! She was going to beat me up, I sware." Megan said in defense.

"You two need ta talk ta the Professor." Rogue said. Peter sighed and nodded. And walked to the Professors study. "Rogue can you bring my stuff top my room?" he asked. Rogue nodded and picked his suitcase up. While Peter and Megan walked to his study._ 'Come in.'_ they heard the Professor say or think to them. Peter opened the door, to see Xavier sitting in his wheelchair, sort of as if he was waiting for them. Logan,. Storm, and Hank were in there as well.

"You two wished to speak with me." Xavier said.

"Uh yeah." Peter replied, "See the thing is...I've kind of been sneaking out at night and saving people, as Spider-Man."

"You've what?!" Logan said, looking pissed.

"Please calm down Logan." Xavier said.

"What does this have to do with you, Meg?" Logan asked, turning to the young girl.

"I...I...Well I knew he was doing it." Megan said, looking down at the ground., whicle she fidgeted with her fingers.

"You went along with this!"

"Yeah...I mean I didn't think..."

"Your right you didn't. You should have told one of us."

"Sorry..." she mumbled.

"I knew something was troubling you, Megan, Peter." Xavier said, "I just didn't want to pry."

"What?" asked Logan, "Chuck, you pry all the time, why stop now?" Megan couldn't help but giggle a little, while the Professor glared at him.

"Listen, Professor," Peter said, "When my uncle died it was my fault."

"Peter, I'm sure..."

"No, it was. I was at the Wrestling Cage. I had just won, and went to collect my money. Well, I got lower then what the add said and I got mad. I left, and waited for the elevator. I looked back and saw a guy taking the money. The Robber, ran past me. I could have stopped him. But I let him go. I was mad, and wanted revenge I guess. But when I got home, my uncle was on the ground...shot by a highjacker. I went after the guy, and soon found out it was the same guy I let go. It's my fault. If I had stopped him, my uncle would still be alive." When he had finished, it was dead silent. Xavier, Storm, and Hank looked sympathetic, Logan...looked like Logan, and Megan, looked sad...and scared at the same time."That's why I fight crime," Peter went on, "I can't let that happen again. For an innocent person to die because of me."

"I understand." the Professor said. "And...if it is was you wish, you can still fight crime. But you must promise to be careful, and not to be seen to much."

"I will." Peter said, looking happy.

"What are you so happy about." Logan said, "You both are still getting punished.

"What?!" they asked at the same time.

* * *

-----2 days later-----

You can see Peter and Megan in the garage. Peter dressed in old sweet pants, and sweet shirt. Megan in the same thing, only a bandana holding her hair back. Both were wet, and soapy.

"I blame you." Megan growled, while washing the x-van.

"Me? You could have told them anytime you wanted." Peter snapped.

"You tricked me into saying yes! It's not my fault."

"Yes it is. Your too easy to trick." Suddenly he felt something soft, wet, and soapy brush against his face. He had just dodged a sponge, thrown by Megan.

"Oh so you want to play that way huh?" she said. He grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on her.

Megan screamed, and slipped. "Not fair!" She grabbed the hose near by, and started spraying him. He dodged most of the water, but she still soaked him. Suddenly he tripped, and fell on top of her.

"Ow." they said at the same time. Peter lifted his head, to find himself laying on top of Megan, who was of course, soaked just like him. They were really close, there noses touching lightly.

"Peter," Megan breathed.

"Yeah."

"Your squashing my liver." Peter immediately got up, and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. When they got a good look at each other they laughed."You look like a hobo."

"You don't look any better." Peter replied. Logan walked into the room, and stared at them. They, and the garage were soaked.

"I don't even want to know..." He said, and left. Megan and Peter looked at each other, and bust out laughing.

* * *

There you have it. I hope you like it. Don't forget to Review! Please....... 


	11. The Woes of some

Here a thanks to...

Idyebsaby: Hello! Yep, getting in trouble with friends is more fun. Then your not alone. I don't know,. I was thinking of having just the teachers and meg know about him. But then, I do want everyone else to know. Oh well. I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

Agent-G: Hi! I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, just think about what Scotty boy will say to him. I can just picture it now......hehe. Yeah they are becoming close, it's cool to think that a boy and girl can be friends without all that stupid "sexual" tension everyone talks about. I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

Kaliann: Hi! I'm glad you like it so much. Well I read your story, and I think it sounds really cool so far. Well I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading.

Karakin: Hey! I'm glad you like my story. I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading.

KittyCat918: Hello! Yes, they are getting close, I mean they're like best friends. I really don't know where there friendship is going right now. Its kind of in between...something...ugh I don't know. I'll just stick with the best friends theory. Well I'm glad you like it, and keep reading.

lulugirl715: Hi! Yeah my computer did that once, but it wouldn't let me review any stories, at all. So I was about to strangle it! Well if you could strangle computers that is. I'm really glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

* * *

**The X-Spider**

"Don't forget, we have a X-Jet lesson after school, today." Scott said to the teens who were leaving.

"Yeah, Yeah." Megan said as she got into Rogue's car. "Who's driving the jet?"

"Peter."

"What! No way, I am not getting in the jet with _him_ driving." She exclaimed, pointng a finger at Peter.

"Oh come one," Peter said, "I'm not that bad."

"Scott, is this another punishment?" Megan asked at older boy. "Because if it is, it's cruel and unusual."

"No...though it should be." Scott said. Peter, and Megan had gone through about fifty punishments in the past week. Either cleaning the cars, jet, rooms, or anything else. She had made Peter clean the bathrooms, since it was _his_ fault they had to go through with these stupid punishments. Rogue sped out of the drive way and too school.

"So how's it feel going back?" Peter asked Megan.

"Truthfully...I'm scared." Megan admitted.

Rouge nearly ran into a tree. "Did ya just admit tha' ya were afriad?"

"Yeah, I mean I haven't seen Piotr since the fight. Logan, Scott, Kurt, _and_ Peter wouldn't let him visit me, and I wasn't about to get up. I know something is going to happen, and I don't think it's going to be good."

"The guy but you in a coma, Meg!" Peter said, throwing his arms into the air. "Why would we let him see you? So he could finish the job?"

"Peter," Kitty said, "He wasn't, like, going to hurt her, and you know that." Peter scowled and leaned back into his seat. The drive to school was pretty much uneventful.

* * *

"Good t' see y' back _petite_." Remy said, as Megan and Rogue took there seats in French class.

Megan was about to answer, when Rogue cut her off, "Don't talk ta her, Swamp Rat." she growled.

"Rogue," Megan said, slightly startled at Rogue's tone of voice, "It's not like he did anything to me. It was an accident anyway."

"See _chere_, no harm done." Remy said, looking at Rogue.

"Shut up, Swamp Rat, it was ya'r teammate that put her in a coma, and a wheelchair." Rogue snapped.

"It was an accident, Piotr would never hurt de_ fille_ on purpose."

"It was still his fault."

"Den why are y' takin' it out on me?"

"Because, it's also ya're fault."

"How can it be my fault?"

"Will you two shut up!" Megan screamed, earning stares from everyone in the classroom.

"Megan, I know it is your first day back, but it does not mean you have permission to shout in my classroom." the teacher said sternly, glaring at her through her thin glasses.

"Sorry." she mumbled. The teacher nodded, and went back to handing out papers to the students. Megan refused to talk to Remy or Roue for the rest of the class. 'Some first day.' Megan thought bitterly.

* * *

Peter walked into Spanish and Kitty sitting and talking to none other then Piotr. Yes, he had this class they sahred this class, but it wasn't like he was civil with him, no matter how much Kitty glared at him.

"Hi Peter." Kitty said brightly as he walked over to the two.

"Hey Kit." Peter said, taking his seat while glaring at Piotr.

"Can you, like, be nice for once?" Kitty whispered to him.

"Of course...not." Kitty sighed in frustration.

"How is Megan doing?" Piotr asked. Peter completely ignored the fact, that he sounded really concerned.

"What do you care? You're the one that put her through that." Peter snapped bitterly. Wow was he out of character right now.

"I would never intentionally hurt her." Piotr said, bowing his head slightly.

Peter dodged a kick Kitty sent his way, under the table. "But you did, Colossus." Piotr silenced after this statement. Kitty gave Peter a very angry glare, while Peter ignored both of them.

* * *

Peter walked into the gym, looking for Megan. She hadn't showed up in Chemistry, and Rogue said that she lost it in French...whatever that meant. Luckily he saw her and Amara in a corner of the gym, stretching.

"Peter!" Amara called to him, waving for him to come over.

"Hey Amara! Hey Meg!" Peter said, as he walked over to them. Megan just gave a weak smile. "Megan are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a major headache is all." Megan said, giving him another smile.

They went on with stretching in silence for a while, until Amara decided to brake it. "So...have you talked to Piotr yet?" she asked.Megan stiffened but then relaxed a little.

"We're going to talk at lunch." she replied.

"Are you going to brake up?"

"I hope so." Peter mumbled, but Megan and Amara heard all the same.

"And why is that?" Megan asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Oh come on, Meg."

"Don't "Come on Meg" me mister. Why do you want us to brake up?"

"The guy put you in a coma, a wheelchair. Why would you want to stay with him?"

"Ugh! What is with you people! Why do you always have to be so down on him! Rogue did it in french, and Kitty told me about Spanish, Peter. I got Kurt, and Scott giving me a hard time about it. Logan wants to dice the guy! Why do you all do this!?"

"Meg- "

"No! Your right, I was in a coma, I was the one in the wheelchair. Not you! **Me**! And you don't see me blaming him for it! So just leave him alone!" Megan gave him a shove, and stormed away. Peter and Amara stood there dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" Peter finally asked.

"M...Maybe its her time of month?" Amara said, while shrugging a bit.

"I feel...bad."

"Well...you should."

* * *

Peter walked outside. It was a bright, sunny day, yet cold. The snow had long since melted. It was lunch time, and some people were outside in the courtyard, just taking a walk while biting into their sandwiches. Peter was just sick of staying inside and decided to get some fresh air.

Then he was Megan and Piotr close by. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. He couldn't hear, and he didn't want to intrude, since he knew what they were probably talking about. He saw Megan and Piotr nod a little. Then Megan looked around, rubbing her upper arm. Then he saw her kiss Piotr on the cheek, and then leave. Piotr touched his cheek, sighed, and then left in the opposite direction.

Peter couldn't help but feel bad. He knew Megan had really liked Piotr. _"He treats me like I'm just...me. Not just a pretty face."_ she had said to him. Great...now he felt guilt about treating Piotr like trash. _"I would never intentionally hurt her."_ He had said, and Peter had just just completely ignored the guy, even though he was sincere.

Peter sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He quickly went to cath up with Megan. He knew she had said that she completely agreed about braking up with him, but he also knew that she really liked him."Uh...hey Meg." he said, catching up to her. 'Oh yeah, smooth Peter, real smooth.'

"What do..._sniff_... you want?" she asked, while walking faster.

"To see if your ok."

"What do you care. This is what you wanted."

"I'm sorry Meg." He put an arm around her shoulder, half expecting her to pull away and slap him. But to his surprise she leaned in closer, light tears rolling down her eyes, and sniffs.

"I'll get over it." she said, while wiping away some tears with the back of her hand.

"Well look on the bright side."

"What?"

"After school, you get to go an a jet ride."

"Oh lord!"

* * *

"Oh Lord!" Megan screamed as Peter flew through the air. The X-men were in the X-Jet, Peter as the pilot and Scott in the passenger seat. Megan was holding on to the arm rest, so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She closed her eyes and prayed to live to her next birthday.

The others seemed to be doing the same thing. Logan looked like a cat went just pissed on him. Jean's eyes were so wide they were like pool balls. Rogue had a scowl on her face, as she leaned into her seat, Kitty was screaming bloody murder, and Kurt looked like he wet himself. Peter, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He didn't know why the others were so scared, he wasn't that bad of a flyer.They soon landed, and Megan had to ply her hands from the arm rests.

"Megan are you, like, ok?" Kitty asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, just get me off this thing before I have a hernia." Megan replied holding her stomach. She put a hand to her mouth, and ran off the jet. The other soon followed, while pratically running away from Peter.

"Oh come on." Peter said, "It wasn't that bad."

"Kid, stick with the web swinging." Logan said giving him a pat on the shoulder before moving on.

* * *

"I can't believe Tina is, like, cheating on Tim with Frank." Kitty said, while dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"How can Tina cheat on him, when Tim is dating Stacy?" Megan asked while sniffing.

"Be cause Tim is cheatin' on Stacy with Tina." Rogue explained.

"Oh, but doesn't Frank love Stacy?"

"Ya, but Stacy is secretly Janet."

"And, like, Janet is in love with George."

"But George is really Tina's father."

"The good thing about Soap's is that they always make your problems seem so much smalled compareed to theirs." Megan said smiling. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my god did he just kiss Lana!?"

"We knew this would cheer ya up." Rogue said. "But Lana is Franks secret daughter!"

"Yeah, like, they always know how to make a girl feel better." Kitty put in, "Like ew! Lana is, at least, like, fifteen years younger then him!"

"Don't do it Harry!" the shouted in union.

"What are you three doing?" Peter asked as he walked into the rec room.

"Great! Now we'll never know if Louis is the father of Sammies baby! Thanks Peter." Megan said, frowning at the boy.

"Uh...sorry?"

"Will you, like, shut up. I think Dan is going to propose to Lisa." Kitty said, hushing him. While Rogue threw a pillow at him.

"Right...sorry." and he left the room.

"Told you its dangerous to go in there during the soap." Bobby said, when Peter closed the door.

"So..._did _they find out if Louis is the father?" Ray asked, earning glares from the male population that was in the hall. "Right...guess not."

* * *

"Bobby pass the mashed potatoes."

"Ew, Ray. Close your mouth when you eat."

"Bobby! Pass the mashed potatoes!"

"Jamie! Get you're Jamie off me!"

"Kurt if you want the beans, just ask! You don't need to teleport!"

"Bobby! The mashed potatoes!"

"Peter! No shooting web at the table! Sheesh your worse then Kurt!"

"Bobby!"

"Megan will you shut up!"

"Ray, you just electrocuted my fork!"

"Roberto stop playing with your food!"

"I hate meals." Logan muttered to himself, as her got up and left the table.

"Bobby! I said pass it not throw it!"

Soon food started flying through the room, and Logan smiled, knowing that he choose the right time to get out.

* * *

Hi all! Ok this chapter was short, and nothing really happened. But oh well. I won't be able to write for a week or too since I'm going on vacation. But I promise you'll get a new chapter when I get back. I as also thinking about making another story. Kind of like a Prequel to this one, about how Megan came to the Institute and what her life was like before her mutation and all that. It will just be like a one-shot or something. Well Don't forget to REVIEW! 


	12. Nightime Visitors

Here a thanks to...

Kaliann: Hey! I'm glad you like my story so far. See I don't think Peter is perfect at everything. I think he would probably be much better at web swinging then flying, since there like completely different. But that's my opinion. Well I hope you like his chapter, and keep reading.

Agent-G: Hello! I'm back! Yay! Anyway, yeah I'm going to write the prequel. I hope its good. Well I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading.

X-Over: Hi! I'm glad you like it. I hope you think this chapter is good as well. Well keep reading and enjoying.

Idyebsaby: Hi! I'm back! Oh yeah! Go me! Sorry, I'm just glad to be back home. Anyway, yeah I would not trust myself flying that jet. I feel sorry for Megan, but it had to be done....sigh....anyway I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading and reviewing.

KittyCat918: Hi! Yes, I had fun on my vacation. I know grandparents do get boring but you got ta love em. I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading.

Heather: I'm glad you like it so much. Its fun to write, and I'm glad people are enjoying it so much. I hope you find this chapter good, as well. Keep reading and reviewing.

Goddess of Death: I'm glad you think its funny. I try my best. Anyway, please don't sent x24 or SilverFire are me, I updated as fast as I could...lol. I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

Xcoolcomic: Hi! I'm glad you think I'm funny as well. Wow I think I should be a comedian or something. Lol, yeah right like that would happen. Anyway It's ok sometimes I forget to review a story or something like that, your right it is summer so yeah....Don't worry I take flames very well. Nitpick has a right to say his/her mind, but I like my story just the way it is...so there. lol. Anyway keep reading. I hope you like this chapter, too.

* * *

**The X-Spider**

It was a beautiful almost spring day. The sun was shining, birds we're chirping, and flowers were starting to bloom. To bad is was so cold, or else everyone in the mansion would have been outside. But _nooo_ they had to be stuck inside the mansion being bored out of their minds.

"What's a three letter word for mans best friend?" Bobby asked, while looking up from the crossword

"Cow?" Megan said, while staring outside. Her head leaning on the glass of the window.

"Sometimes Ah wonder 'bout what's goin' on inside tha head of yahrs." said Rogue said to the girl, shaking her head.

"What? Sorry I was spacing out, what's going on?"

"Dog." Peter said.

"No need for name calling, Peter." Megan said, "I was just spacing out. Like you've never done that before, sheesh."

"No I mean...oh never mind."

"My god! If I'm stuck in here for one more day, I think I'm going to explode!" Amara said.

"Well, like, tomorrow we have school." Kitty said, smiling, she was happy about the idea of going back.

"Oh yippee. Excuse meh if Ah contain meh joy." Rogue said sarcastically.

"I'm with Rogue on this one." Megan said, while pointing at Rogue. "School gives me a lot of head aches." She turned to Rogue, "Your lucky you get to graduate this year."

"Ah know." Rogue said smugly.

"What are you going to do after that?"

"Don't know, I've been excepted into some Universities."

"When I, like, get out of school, I want to, like, go live in New York." Kitty said, while smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, I would love to live in the city." Peter agreed.

"Peter, you've already lived there." Amara pointed out.

"No, I lived just outside the city, there is a difference."

"Uh...right."

"What about you Meg?" Bobby asked.

"Well, there is no way I'm going to New York."

"Like, why not?" Kitty asked, "I mean didn't you, like, live-ouch!" she rubbed her arm at where Rogue hit her.

"You lived there?" Peter asked, staring at Megan.

"Yeah..." Megan said, slowly trying to think of some other topic.

"How come you never told us?" Bobby asked.

"Because it wasn't that great, okay. So just drop it."

"But Meg..." Peter began.

"Drop it! It's no big, so just leave it alone." She got up and left, fuming.

"Wha ta go Kit." Rogue said, while getting up to follow Megan.

"Like, what did I do?" Kitty asked, while following Rogue.

"Ugh! I better go to, before Kitty says some other stupid thing." Amara said, following the other girls.

"What is it with girls, and playing follow the leader?" Bobby asked smirking.

"Who knows..." Peter said, "Hey...what do you know about Megan, anyway?"

"Not much. She came to the institute about nine months ago. Her powers went haywire one day and her parents paretically disowned her. That's pretty much it. Didn't know she lived in New York, she hates that place."Peter just nodded, and went back to watching the tv.

* * *

Megan and Jean were walking down the hall towards the kitchen, after an intense danger room session.

"Hey, Jean." Megan said, "How is college, anyway?"

"Huh? Oh its great. Walden University is really wonderful. Since its so close Scott and I can just stay here, you know." Jena replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess. But don't you ever just want to leave? Get on with your life besides the Institute?"

"Oh yeah. But I love it here. After College I'll probably leave, and get a job. If I can that is."

"Yeah, I guess being a mutant isn't the best thing to put on an application, huh?"

"No..."

"Are you alright?" Megan finally asked her. She had noticed Jean was a bit pale, and distant. Usually she would be lecturing her about responsibility or something.

"I'm fine, just..." Jean began, but trailed off.

"Just, what?"

"I have this feeling. This feeling that something's going to happen."

"Something good or bad?"

"I...I don't know."

"No offense Jean, but your kind of creeping me out right now."

"Yeah, me too."

"Right..." Megan gave her a strange look and went ahead to the kitchen.

* * *

"No! There is no way I'm going to play truth or dare." Megan said crossing her arms.

"Come on, we got Rogue to, at least you can." Amara said.

"Rogue?" Megan looked at the goth girl in disbelief, "I can't believe you sunk so low."

"Ah, come on Meg." Rogue said, "It gives us somethin' ta do."

"Fine." Megan plopped down on the floor, where the girls sat in a circle.

"Ok, I start." Amara said, "Kitty truth or dare."

"Dare." said Kitty, smiling.

"I dare you to phase into Logan's room, take his supplies of beer, bring it back here, and throw it out the window."

"Like, he'll kill me!"

"Just phase through him." Kitty sighed, and phased through the ground. Minutes later she came back with two packs of beer, went to the window and threw them out.

"He is, like, going to be pissed." She exclaimed.

"Who cares, your turn."

"Ok...hmm...Megan, like, truth or dare." Kitty asked.

"Truth." Megan replied, shrugging. Kitty sighed in disappointment.

"Ok...like, let me think...do you, like, Peter?"

"Of course I do, he's one of my closest friends."

"No...I mean like like him."

"As in a crush?"

"Yeah. I mean you two are, like, always talking and hanging out."

"So. Why can't a boy and girl be friends without sexual tension!?"

"Because that, like, hardly works out."

"Your friends with Kurt and Peter. So you want to throw yourself at them all the time?"

"No..."

"Then you answered your own question. My turn! Rogue truth or dare?"

Just outside the door stood three young boys, listening in on the girls talk. Peter walked down the hall, and saw Bobby, Ray, and Sam standing outside the door smiling.

"What are you three doing?" Peter asked.

"Listening to the girls play truth or dare." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because we get to hear there secrets. You missed it! Kitty asked Megan about you!" Bobby said mischievously

"She did? What did she ask?"

"Asked her is she liked you."

"Yeah, what did she say?" Really Peter wasn't all that interested. Megan was a good friend f his. One of the closest people he had at the Institute. She was just like Harry and MJ.

"Said that just because you two are friends doesn't mean there has to be sexual tension and stuff like that. So in other words no."Peter shrugged and continued on his way, but he went to the phone and decided o teach those three a lesson about girls.

* * *

A familiar sound went throughout the room.

"Hold, on." Megan said as she got out her cell phone. "Hello...oh really...ok thanks...bye."

"Who was that?" Amara asked. Megan just got up, walked to the door, and slammed it open. There was a series of 'bangs' 'thuds' and 'ows'. The girls got up, and looked to find Bobby, Ray, and Sam laying on the floor, rubbing their heads.

"Hey girls, you want to know what would be really fun?" Megan said smirking evilly.

"What?" asked Kitty.

"A make over." All the girls smiled and stared down at the boys.

* * *

Peter swung throw the air. It was a clear night in Bayville, and nothing was really going on. He laughed slightly at the vision he got of Ray, Bobby, and Sam after the girls had a little experiment. Really, Bobby looks good in Lip Stick.

It seemed like a quiet night. A little to quiet, but quiet all the same. So he decided to go back home anyway.

_Meanwhile...._

Megan woke up to her stomach rumbling. She sighed, and decided it would be best to just get something to eat, so she wouldn't wake up again. She walked to the door, when she heard Rogue mumble something.

"Hmm....Remy....." Was all Megan could make out.

"Ew...." she said lightly, shuddering. She walked out the door and downstairs. She got out the bread, the peanut butter, and the jelly, ready to make a sandwich.

_Back with Peter..._

Peter climbed in through his window, and sighed happily. He took of his Spider-Man costume, and put on a pair of baggy pants. Suddenly his stomach made a sound, and Peter sighed again. Fighting bad guys sure worked up an appetite.

Peter walked out his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He saw a figure over the counter, it looked like...

"Megan?" Peter asked.

The figure gave a squeak, and then turned around pointing a knife out. "Oh Peter, it's just you." Megan said, sighing in relief. "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, what are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Making a PB and J. Want one?" Megan replied.

"Sure, thanks." Megan nodded, and went back to making the sandwiches.

_Upstairs...._

Kitty and Rogue were still sound asleep. They did not hear the window slowly open, with the sound of a creak. There stood a dark figure, staring at the two sleeping girls.

_Kitchen..._

"So why are you down here anyway?" Megan asked Peter "I thought you were out being the Super Hero."

"I was," Peter replied. "But nothing really happened, so I came back. You know crime fighting makes you hungry, so I came down here."

Megan smiled, "Oh, and thanks for the tip today, you know about the three trouble makers."

"It was nothing Those three actually looked better after the make over."

"Don't I know it." Megan finished making the sandwiches. She handed one to Peter, and they just stood by the counter while eating.

_Upstairs..._

Kitty and Rogue suddenly bolted awake when they hear glass braking. Things started fly at them, but Kitty phased through it, but one hit Rogue. Rogue feel back into her bed unconscious. Kitty gave a loud scream, while phasing through her bed and through the floor.

_Kitchen..._

Suddenly a loud scream interrupted the quietness. Megan gasped, "That was- " But something suddenly fell on top of her.

"Kitty?" Peter asked, looking down at the young girl who was on top of Megan.

"Oh my god Peter!" She cried, "It was, like, and then, like, it all..."

Upstairs you could hear people running around, doors opening, slamming, and people shouting.

"Meg, Rogue, and Kitty are gone!" came a yell.

"Uh, Kit could you get off?" Megan asked. Kitty immediately jumped off Megan. She was shaking, and tears feel down her cheeks. Megan got up, and put her arm around her, while she cried into her shoulder.

"Come on. We better get up there, before they start calling the FBI or something." Megan said. She led Kitty up the stairs, and Peter followed them.

"There you are!" exclaimed Jean. She ran over to them, "Are you ok? What happened? Where's Rogue?"

"What do you mean, 'Where's Rogue?'" Megan asked, "She's not up here?"

"No, when we came into your room al three of you were gone."

"Ok, what happened?" Megan asked turning to Kitty.

"Yes, Kitty. Please tell us." Professor said while wheeling over to them, along with Hank, Logan and Storm.

"Well, like, we both woke up when we heard glass braking. Then, like, these things started to, like, shoot at us. I phased through, but one, like, got Rogue and she fell unconscious or something. Then, like, I freaked out and accidently phased through the floor and into the kitchen." Kitty explained.

"Where were you?" Scott asked Megan.

"I was down stairs with Peter eating. I got hungry so did he, and yeah..." Megan replied, she was still in shock about this whole thing.They followed Logan and the Professor into their room. Logan sniffed around, trying to find any unfamiliar scents.

"All I smell is Stripes, Half Pint, and Light Switch." he said in defeat.

"What about these things." Megan said, while lifting a dart thing.

"That's what they were, like, shooting at us." Kitty said sniffing. Peter got a surprised look on his face, which only Megan caught. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he mouthed 'Later'. After hours of looking for clues, the X-Men left the destroyed room. All except Peter and Megan.

"Ok, so what's wrong?" she asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

"These darts. A while ago, a bunch of men attacked me using these things."

"What! And you didn't tell us this, because?"

Peter shrugged, "Didn't seem important at the time. I just thought it was a bunch of bad guys."

"Yeah! Who happened to take Rogue!"

"I'm sorry Meg. I didn't know..."

Megan took a deep breathe, "It's not your fault Peter. I mean you didn't know."Peter nodded, but something didn't feel right to him. He examined the dart closer, but found nothing. "Well, It's sunrise, time for bed." She left the room, and went to Jeans's. That's where she and Kitty were suppose to stay for awhile. Sucks, she knows.

* * *

There it is, people, the 12th chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. 


	13. Not Again

**The X-Spider**

Megan walked outside and took a deep breathe. 'Ah the fresh air.' she thought, smiling. She looked around and saw some of the new mutants playing...mutant tag? 'Note to self: Never play tag with Ray.' Soon she saw Peter shooting some baskets on the basketball court, she smirked.

"Hey Pete!" she said walking up to him, grinning.

"Hey Meg. What's up?" he asked. He shot the ball, but missed.

"Apparently not your basketball skills." she replied, smiling.

"Anyone ever tell you how charming you are?"

"Nope."

"There's a reason."

"Hey! Just for that, how about a little one on one?"

"You? Play basketball?" he asked, he snickered. "Yeah, right."

"Hey, I use to be quite the Bball player before I came here." Megan said crossing her arms.

"You? The little princess."

"Hey! I resent that. The princess is Amara, thank you very much. I'm the brat." she stomped her foot, to prove her point, though she was smiling.

"You got that right." Peter said, returning the smile. "Fine, if it'll shut you up." He passed the ball to Megan who started dribbling it. Peter guard her, with there backs to te basket.

"Ow! Ow, ow!" Megan said, picking up the ball, and rubbing her ankle.

"What? What happened? Are you ok?" Peter asked frantically, knowing her legs were weak due to the accident. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her ankle. Then she turned around and shot a basket, and made it. She turned toward him smirking.

"Told ya. I was quite the Bball player." she said.

"Why you little." Megan gave a shriek and ran away from him laughing. Peter chased after her. He tackled to her the ground, straddled her, and started to tickle her.

"...stop...no, no...Peter...stop..." she said in between laughter.

"Only when you say the magic words." Peter said, smirking.

"...Never!..."

"Ok then I'll never stop."

"Ok...ok...I'm sorry!...you're better!...the king...happy?" Peter got off of her, and flopped down on the ground next to her. She was taking deep, shaking breathes. "Your...evil..." she said between breathes.

"Hey, I'm the one who fights bad guys every night." Peter replied, "You're the evil one. I thought you were really hurt. I mean after the whole pier incident the Professor said your legs would be pretty weak."

"I know...hey Peter."

"Hmm."

"Do you think we'll ever find Rogue? I mean its been two weeks, and we still haven't found her." Megan said sitting up and staring at him.

"I'm sure we'll find her, Meg." Peter said in his most sincere voice, sitting up as well. 'At least I hope so.' he thought, happy that Megan was a telepath.

* * *

"I'm going to the beach!" Kurt yelled, while running down the hall. "Who vants to go vith me?"

"Why are you going there?" Megan asked him.

"Its for my biology report. Vater life." he replied.

"Lucky, I got stuck, with plant life." Megan said sighing, "I'm stuck all day in the green house with Storm."

"Vat about you Peter?" Kurt asked the boy, who was passing by.

"Me? I got wild life, like the amazon or something like that. I have to go to the zoo sometime this week and talk to the zoo...people or what ever the call them."

"Zoologist." Megan put in, "Woah! I just knew something Peter didn't, ok its official my world has ended!" she stormed down the hall and into her temporary room.

"Vell see you later then." Kurt said, and bamfed away.

* * *

Soon Kurt, Ray, Roberto, and Amara were on there way to the beach.

"Kurt will you be careful!" Amara said, while looking out at the cliff the were driving on. "I would like to make to my next birthday."

"Amara calm down, Kurt knows what he's doing right Kurt?" Ray said. But no answer came, "Kurt?" still no answer. Suddenly they were driving right towards the edge of a cliff. "Kurt!"

Roberto looked, and saw that's Kurt's eyes were closed, and a dart was on the side of his neck. They all screamed, drove off the cliff, and towards the ground.

* * *

"Honestly storm, how do you stand it?" Megan asked as they walked out of the green house. Megan was covered in dirt. She had accidently tripped, and fallen into a pot which tumbled over, and fell on top of her. It just _had_ to be full of dirt.

"Well usually pots don't fall on my head." Storm said, while laughing lightly.

"Your never going to let me live it down, are you." Storm shook her head and laughed some more.

"New conditioner, Light Switch?" asked Logan as walked up to them.

"Ha ha very funny! Lets all laugh at the girl with dirt in her hair." Megan mumbled walking past him, "I'm taking a shower." She walked up the stairs and down the hall.

"Hey...Meg?" Peter said, a smile stretching onto his face.

"Shut up." Megan growled, and shoved him back into his room. She could hear him laughing, even when she reached her room.

Peter walked out his room, still laughing lightly. He walked down to the rec room, where he found Scott, Jean, and Bobby watching some show.

"Hey." he said.

"Hello." said Jean, not talking her eyes of the screen.

"What are you watching? Its not a soap is it?"

"No," said Scott, "It's Johnny Rancid."

"Oh..." Peter said while sitting down.

"Hey," said Bobby, "Wouldn't it be cool if we were a tv show? I mean think, a bunch of mutant teenagers saving the world, and trying to make it through high school?"

"Oh please Bobby." said Jean, "That's even more ridiculous then us having a comic book."

They all stared at each other then; "Na..."

"What?" Megan said while walking into the room.

"Oh nothing." said Scott and they went back to watching the show. Megan shrugged and sat down too.

"Hey, shouldn't the others be back?" Megan said. She looked outside and noticed it was dark out. They others shrugged, still watching the tv. 'It's not that great of a show.' Megan thought.

Soon Logan walked into the room, growling. "Megan, come with me." he said.

"What? What did I do?" Megan asked, and followed him out of the room.

"Nothing, but I need you to come with me."

"Why me? Why not Jean or Scott?"

"Because you can see in the dark, now come on." Logan said, pulling her into the garage. He got on his motorcycle, and waited for Megan to climb on, but she didn;t.

"Come on, Megan, we've got to hurry." Logan said.

"Why are you calling me Megan?" she asked.

"That's you name."

"Yeah but you never call me that unless something up. So what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now I need you to trust me ok?" Megan nodded, and put on the helmet Logan handed her, and climbed in back of him. They shot out of the garage down the driveway, and down the road.

Soon they were on the cliffs headed towards the beach.

"Hey Logan! Stop!" Megan shouted over the engine, when she noticed something. Logan did as told, and stopped the motorcycle. He sniffed they air and found the Kurt's Roberto, Ray, and Amara's scent. "Look." she pointed to the metal siding on the road, that was cut in half. They got off the bike and walked over to the edge of the cliff. They looked down, and Megan gasped. Down there was one of the Institutes cars, the jeep to be exact. It was in ruins."Oh my god..." she said softly, covering her mouth.

"Come on." Logan said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bike.

"Kurt!" Megan called looking under the jeep. "Amara? Ray? Roberto?"

"They're not here." Logan said, "And I can't pick up they're scents leading away from the scene."

"Then something must have happened."

"Something like dart shooters?" Logan said, while taking something out of one of the tires. He held it up, and Megan gasped. It was another dart.

"They must have shot them down." said Logan.

"Oh like that's gonna help me sleep at night." Megan muttered.

"Come on, lets get back to the mansion." said Logan sighing.

"Wait...but couldn't we...shouldn't we...."

"No Meg, lets go."

"But..." Megan said, helplessly being dragged back to the bike.

* * *

"So they got Kurt, Amara, Roberto, and Ray now." Peter said, sighing. They were in the Professors office, listening to what the Professor had to say about the incident.

"What do they want?" Jean asked, her head in her hands.

"I really don't know." said Xavier, sighing in frustration. "I tried to locate them with cerebro, but they haven't used they're powers."

"Knowing Rogue, she would have used them by now." said Megan.

"Then that, like, means they can't." said Kitty. She and Megan were huddled close together, trying to stay calm, Megan also had her arm around Jamie, since he was the youngest. While Scott and Jean were cuddled together, Peter was standing next to Meg and Kitty, and they teachers were behind Xavier's desk.

"Like they've found a way to stop they're powers?" Peter suggested, giving Kitty's idea a lot of thought.

"Great." Megan said sarcastically. "Like that's going to help us."

"All of this is giving me a headache." Bobby said, rubbing his temples.

"We're going to have to double the defenses." said Hank.

"And you'll all have to share a room." said Storm. "It's not safe to be alone."

"Well Peter, Jamie and Bobby can move in with Scott." said Xavier, though sounding doubtful.

'Oh great...' Peter thought.

* * *

Peter lay in his bed, wide awake. He was able to convince the Professor to let him stay in his own room. But he wasn't getting any sleep. So many question went through his head. Like what these people wanted with mutants? Was it just the students? Or were they after every mutant? How are the others? Are they hurt?

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Come in?" Peter said, sitting up in confusion. The door opened to reveal Megan standing there, rubbing her arm in a nervous way. "What's up?"

"Mind if I come in? I mean its just that Jean is snoring and talking in her sleep. While Kitty's whimpering about something. And...I'm kind of scared..." Megan said not looking him in the eye. But everything she said was true. Jean was snoring like two wildebeests, and Kitty was having a nightmare or something. "I...just kind of need to talk to someone, and I figured you would be up, and...yeah."

Peter smiled. "Sure Meg." he said, he leaned on his bed post, and patted the side of the bed next to him, "Come on." Megan smiled, and sat down next to him. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked her, staring at her face. She wasn't looking at him, she was picking at some invisible loose thread on her sweat pants.

"I don't know. Just...stuff...This is all happening at once. I can't help but feel guilty. I mean, if I'd have stayed in the room that night, I would have been able to have seen the attackers before they attacked, and they wouldn't have gotten Rogue. And maybe if I had gone with Kurt I might have been able to save the others too..."

"Meg, you couldn't have done anything. They just would had gotten you too, don't blame yourself." Peter comforted her.

"I know, I just...ugh, why can't life ever be normal?" Peter laughed. Suddenly Megan felt a flutter in her stomach. She quickly put her hand on it.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah...I guess all this guilt is getting to my stomach." 'Why on the world would me stomach flutter? I mean sheesh, its just Peter, I mean come on...flutter?..Na its just the guilt.'

"So is that all that's bothering you?" he asked.

"Well..its not a big as the one I just told you..."

"What is it?"

" Well...Peter, do you think I'm fat?" Peter sat there in shock. That question was out of the blue. What do you do when a girl asks you that, anyway?

"Uh..." He said, mouth agape.

"So you do." Megan said, looking sad.

"No...yes...I mean No! Your fine just the way you are, Meg." Peter said, feeling quite proud of himself just then.

"Oh so you think I'm fine, even though I'm fat?!"

"No that's not what I meant." Not so proud anymore.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean...man, do you girls just save that questions for us boys?"

"Yeah...don't change the subject."

"Meg, your not fat. Your skinny, not too skinny, but perfect skinny...who gave you the idea anyway?"

"Bobby." 'Note to self: Hurt Bobby.' Peter thought. "He said I ate like a pig. Its not my fault. He should try going two months with just on bowl of soup a day, then he can talk to me about eating like a pig." Megan huffed, while crossing her arms.

"When did you only eat soup?" Peter asked.

"Before I came here, but that's not the point...the point is...'yawn'...the point...is..."

* * *

"What the hell!?" Peter heard Logan say. "What are you two doing?" Peter opened his eyes, and looked around. Then his eyes locked with Megan's who was laying next to him, with her head on his chest.

"Ah!" they both screamed. Megan jumped out of the bed, but tripping and falling down instead. They looked and saw Logan and Kitty standing in the door way. Logan was growling, claws out, while Kitty was giggling like mad.

"Wait Logan." Megan said as the man walked into the room glaring at Peter, "It's not what..." Now she joined in the laughter. "Its not what it looks like..."

"Really," said Kitty, "Cause it looked like you two were sleeping together."

"We were." Laughter. "But not in that way! Ugh...Peter help me out...Peter?...Peter! Logan put him down." Peter was pinned on the wall by Logan's claws, and Logan was growling angrily at him.

"Uh...Meg....I think I need more help right now...." Peter said staring down at the Wolverine.

"Logan...leave..him....alone!" Megan said, while trying to pray Logan off Peter. Kitty was still giggling in the back round.

* * *

Megan walked down the hall to her next class. It had taken her about twenty minutes to get Logan off of Peter, and explain everything that happened. Then suddenly an arm shot out and dragged her into the closest. She was about to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh _petite_." said her captor.

Megan sighed in relief. The hand moved off her mouth. "Remy, what are you doing? I already told you everything I know about what happened to Rogue, so there's no use in threatening to blow me up again, or something."

"Non, it's no' 'bout dat. I' be 'bout de toad." Remy said.

"What about him? Did he actually shower or something?"

"Non...he's missin'. We wen' into de homme's room an' found him gon'. Dere was dose dart ting's, dat y' tol' me 'bout, in dere."

"What? So they got him now?"

"_Oui._"

"Well not that it's a great lost-"

"_Petite_." Remy warned in a stern voice.

"But I guess we should try to figure it out. Do you want to come over after school and talk with the Professor?"

"Well...I don' know..."

"Oh don't be a baby, its not like he can do anything to you...except maybe turn you insane or something, but other then that your perfectly safe. Unless Logan's there of course."

"Did y' eve' go on a recruitin' mission?"

"No why?"

"Dere be a reason."

"Ha ha very funny. I've been hearing that joke a lot lately. Now are you going to come or not?"

"Ok, ok, I'll com'." Megan nodded, and then walked out of the closest.

* * *

Kurt woke up to a weird smell. he opened his eyes, and found himself in a cold, stone cell. He looked around and saw Toad laying on the other side. 'That vould explain ze smell.' Kurt thought, 'But vhere am I?' Then he heard footsteps coming from outside the cell. He walked up to the bars and looked out. A man in a grey uniform walked by whistling a happy to.

"Hey." Kurt said, "Vahts going on?" The man just smirked and walked by. 'I hate it vhen they do zat." Kurt thought.

But then he noticed something heavy on his neck. But put his hands up, and felt a metal collar thing on him. 'Oh no.' He tried to teleport, but couldn't. 'Just great....'

He looked around some more, down the hall was more cells. The cell next to him was empty, but next to that one Ray could be seen leaning on the wall. Next to his cell, was Amara. The one a the way end of his side was ....Jubilee? Roberto was on the other side of the hall and...Rahne was with him? And...Rogue was in the last cell on that side.

"Rogue." Kurt said, but he was still kind of weak so it came out more of a whisper. They all had a collar on. 'Vahts going on?'

* * *

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the late update. I've just been real busy. I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter makes it up to you. Please, don't forget to review. I really don't have time to give individual thanks, But here's a thanks to everyone that reviewed. THANK YOU! 

Oh and I made a prequel thing, so be sure to check that out.

Ok that's all I have to say now...THANK YOU! Again.


	14. Confusion

Here a thanks to...

Juggernaut: Hi! Yeah he fat question is a dangerous one. I use it all the time if I want to make a boy nervous or something. Its usually my good friends. Well I hope you like this chapter as well. I don't know about Megan/Peter though. I'm defiantly thinking about it though, I just don't; know. Tell me what ya think. I hope you like this chapter as well and keep reading.

Agent-G: Hello! I'm glad you like my prequel. I'm glad you like this fic as well. Yep they're mutant restraint collars. I know what I said about Peter and Megan. I just have no idea what I'm doing with those two now. Ugh! I'm just really confusing myself, but I'll have it figured out soon. Oh and thanks for telling me about what I was missing, I fixed it don't worry, so thanks. Yep, I loved the morning thing, one of my favorite parts. Well I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

Kaliann: Hi! I'm really glad you like it so far. I hope this chapter is goo as well.

Idyebsaby: Hey! So may questions, and yet I can't tell you. Well for Megan and Peter..i really don't know. But I hope you like ths chapter, and keep reading.

Allie: Hello! I know, I hate cliff-hangers, but I had to stop it there, I'm sorry. I hope I updates fast enough for you. I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

SickmindedSucker: Hello! I'm glad you like this fic so far. Don't worry the evil people who took them are going to have their asses kicked, plenty. I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

Kitty Cat918: I'm glad you like ti so far, and keep reading.

Juggernaut: Hello! Thanks for that correction. I fixed it don't worry, I was in a hurry since I hadn't updated in a while so I missed some mistakes. Sorry bout that. Well I hope you likes this chapter, and keep reading.

X-Over: Hi! I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter is good too. Well I hope you liked it, and keep reading.

* * *

**The X-Spider**

Kitty walked out of the school and down the steps. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Megan leaning on the railing, arms crossed.

"Hey Meg." Kitty said, walking up to her.

"Oh, hi Kitty." Megan said looking up at her.

"What are you, like, doing? Scott's probably, like, waiting for us. You know how he is."

"I'm waiting for Gambit."

"Gambit? Why?"

"I told you at lunch, remember." she said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Yeah but I thought you, like, said you were going to, like, meet him at the Institute."

"Well I thought it would be better to just wait for him, you know."

"Oh yeah. I guess that's, like, best. I mean one of those dart people might, like, come."

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you at home."

"Ok, bye." Kitty said, while running to the Parking lot, where she found Scott waiting for her.

"Come on Kitty." Scott said in a aggravated voice. Ever since Rogue was taken he had to come pick up some of the students. Now that Kurt was taken Jean had to come too. Sure Kitty or Megan could drive, but Kitty could kill someone with her driving, and Megan, well she's a good driver, the Professor just doesn't want to take any chances.Kitty got into the car, and off they went.

Megan watched as they disappeared around the corner, and then smirked.

"'Ello _petite_. Didin' kno' we were meetin' here." said Remy as he walked out of the school.

"Oh, well I didn't want to take the chance of you not coming, or those dart people coming." Megan said.

"Ok, well lets go petite. Don' want t' keep de Prof watin', non?"

"No." Megan said softly. Remy walked towards the parking lot, to his bike. But he stopped when he noticed Megan wasn't following him.

"_Petite_?" Remy said, while turning around. He gasped. Megan was standing behind him, holding up a gun, aimed at him.

"So sorry Gambit." she said smirking. Then she shot, and Remy fell to the ground, with a dart in his shoulder.

* * *

"Ok I'm all for being fashionably late, but an hour and a half is way to long." Megan said. She was sitting on one of the couches in the Professors office, waiting for in famous thief to show up. But there was still no sign of him.

"Maybe you should call the Brother Hood." the Professor suggested.

"Yeah I guess." Megan replied, while sitting up and walking towards the door, "I just hope Pietro doesn't anser.....or Piotr." She walked out of the room and down the hall, to the phone. She picked it up and dialed the Brother Hood's number.

"**_Hello?" _**came a voice.

"Lance? Hi it's Megan."

**_"Oh hi Megan, what's up?"_**

"Well Have you seen Remy?"

**_"Gambit? No. I thought he was with you at the Institute."_**

"Well he was suppose to, but he never showed."

**_"Well I haven't seen him. Do you think...."_**

Megan ran her hand through her hair, and sighed, "That's what's coming to mind. I mean...it makes a lot of sense. I just hope I'm wrong. Listen, I'll call you guys back, ok."

**_"Yeah sure." _**and he hung up.

Megan looked at the phone and huffed. "Sheesh, no one says good-bye any more." and she set the phone down.

"Hey Meg. Why the long face?" Kitty asked, walking up to her.

"Remy never showed up." Megan said, walking down the hall, with Kitty. Kitty looked at her in a strange way. "What?"

"But you, like, waited for him at school." Kitty said, pointing her finger at her.

"No I didn't. I told you at lunch that I was going to meet him here."

"Yeah but I, like, saw you. At school you said you were, like, going to wait for him."

"What are you talking about? I went over to Jamie's school and got a ride with Jean."

"Yeah but then, like, who..."

They both gasped. "PROFESSOR!"

* * *

"Look, there's Gambit's bike." Megan said. She went over to the motorcycle that still stood in the parking lot.

"I only got Gumbo's scent." said Logan.

"It, like, must be Mystique." said Kitty, "She is, like, the only one who can, like, hide her scent from you. And the fact that she probably turned into Megan."

"So that means Mystique is working for the dart people." Megan said crossing her arms, and looking around.

"But, like, why?" Kitty asked.

"Its Mystique," said Logan, "She doesn't need a reason do to something stupid."

"Yeah, but to kidnap her two kids? There's more to this." said Megan.

"Yeah, but, like, what?" Megan shrugged, and walked around the bike.

"I don't see any darts. She either had a direct hit, or we have the wrong idea."

"It was a direct hit." said Logan. Megan raised an eyebrow at him. "She was pretending to be you. Gambit probably didn't have a chance to react. She was probably within a foot of him.

"Yeah, but I'm still confused. Its obvious these people are after mutants. So why would Mystique be working with them? I mean Mystiques messed up, but not _that_ messed up."

"I, like, don't know." said Kitty. "Like, helping the bad guys. That really sounds like something Mystique would do."

"Well I guess we should go back." said Megan, "I'll drive Remy's bike back-"

"No." said Logan. "I'll ride the bike. You drive home."

"Ugh, talk about taking the fun out things." Megan sighed, and walked over to the X-Van, Kitty following.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Scott said.

"We're not happy about it either, Summers." said Lance. Here they were The X-Men and Brother Hood, at least what was left of them. All in the same room. The Professor has just invited the Brother Hood to stay at the Mansion, for the time being. Thinking it would be safer for everyone.

'Not if he wants to keep the mansion standing.' Peter thought.

"I don't know Professor." said Lance. "Its not like this place is any safer then the boarding house. You guys did have someone brake in and take Rogue."

"And someone broke into your boarding house and took Toad...you guys planed that didn't you." Megan said while smirking at her joke.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Lance, like, does have a point Professor. It's, like, no where is safe."

"And with Mystique with them, we can't even trust our friends." said Scott.

"Yeah she could be anyone of us." said Peter.

"Oh great," said Megan, "This is going to cause nightmares."

"Yeah." Kitty agreed..

"What should we do?" asked Jean.

"There's nothing you really can do." said Xavier. "I'm trying my best to find out where the others have been taken. I advice caution. There's no way to tell who Mystique is."

"This, like, stinks." said Kitty.

"So are you going to stay with us?" Logan asked the Brother Hood members. They looked at each other. Then it was Lance who answered for them, as usual.

"I don't think so. I think it would just cause more trouble. Besides it would be better if we weren't all in the same spot. That way it will be harder for them to catch us."

"Wow," Megan whispered to Kitty, "That actually sounded smart. You sure that's the real Lance, and not Mystique."

Kitty giggled, Logan with his excellent hearing let out a chuckle, and Peter, who also heard, rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"I understand." said the Professor, looking at the Brother Hood, "And it is a wise answer." Megan and Kitty snorted, and the Professor glared at them, "I hope you are all careful."

"Yeah, whatever." said Pietro. And off they went. Kitty and Megan waited a moment and then they burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Scott.

"No-Nothing..." Megan said. Kitty nodded her head. Though they laughed on.

"Girls are strange." said Peter, earning a glare from Jean who was all about girls rights and all that jazz. "Uh...by that I meant 'those' girls are strange."

Jean continues to glare at him, but then turned to the Professor. "So there really is nothing we can do?"

"He said that didn't he?" Megan said. Jean now glared at her. "What? He did, I'm just stating the obvious. That, and I think I hung out with Rogue to much."Jean rolled her eyes, and turned back to the Professor.

"I'm sorry Jean." he said, "But there is nothing you students can do." And with that, they walked out of the room. Well at least everyone besides Jean and Scott.

"I was half expecting him to say: There is nothing you can do, but pray." Megan said, while folding her hands and bowing.

"I'm just, like, glad the Brother Hood didn't stay." said Kitty, "Lance is, like, getting really annoying and keeps pestering me."

"Why don't you just tell him what you tell me. You always storm into our room ranting about him: 'He is the most, like, annoying, idiotic, but head I've, like, ever met!'."

"Because, I'm, like, to scared to say it to his face."

"Why?" asked Peter. "Its not like you telling a lie." Megan burst out laughing, while Kitty glared at him.

* * *

Rogue watched as the men in uniform dragged a body into her cell. They dropped him to the floor, then slammed the cell door shut.

Rogue slowly crawled over to the body, and turned it over to she the persons face. She gasped. It was Remy.

'Great Ah'm stuck in a cell with him.' she thought, though she smiled. She gently ran her ungloved hand over his face. For once she was happy she had this collar.

-

Kurt watched as the soldier men carried in two body's. They walked down the hall to his cell, and opened the cell across from him. They dropped a body to the floor then closed the cell door. They then carried the other body out an iron door, that Kurt assumed led to more cells.

Kurt looked at the body across from him, and saw that it was a girl. She had purple hair, and from here it looks like she has...brown eyes?Who ever she was, she has just entered hell.

* * *

Megan opened her eyes, to find herself on a dust covered bed. She sat up and looked around. It wasn't her room.

The room she was in was dark. The blinds on the window were closed. Clothes were all over the place. There was glass on the ground, and broken ,mirrors. A whole was in the door, like a doggy door.

She gasped, she was in her room alright. The dungeon of a room she use to have in New York. She ran over to the window to open them, but they were barred. She ran to the door, it was locked.

She started to bang on the door, but it made no noise. The walls started to move in.

"No..." she whispered.

Suddenly pain shot through her. She fell to her knees and held her head. The pain was too much. What was happening? What's going on?

Suddenly she opened her eyes, only to have a bright light glow from them. Her body seemed to float in the air as a glowing light surrounding her. It was bright. To bright. The room was heating up, things started to cath fire. Then it went black.

Black. Pitch black, she couldn't see anything. She didn't know what was happening. But she knew something WAS happening.

She screamed.

-

Peter climbed into his window, and took of his Spider-Man suite. He climbed into bed, and sighed ion relief.

'A nice fluffy pillow. Oh how I missed the.' he thought smiling.

It was a quite night. Very peaceful. He had stopped two robbery's and three highjackers. He was just glad to be home, where everything was nice and quite. Then:A piercing scream.

He shot up in bed and looked around. He jumped out of bed when he realized who it was. He ran out of his room. Everyone else was up too. They ran to the room that Jean, Kitty, and Megan were in. But when they got there, Jean and Kitty were running out of the room.

"Where's Megan?!" asked Scott.

"We don't know. We heard a scream and when we woke up she wasn't in our room." said Jean.

"I smell her." said Logan. He went down the hall and went to the room Kitty and Megan usually slept in. There was Megan, in her bed tossing and turning, she let out another scream.Logan went over to her and shook her awake. Megan shot up, and breathed in heavily.

"What happened?" asked Peter.

"I was...then...it...bright...dark..." she said, panting.

"Okay..." said Scott, "That makes sense." Kitty stomped on his foot. "Ow."

"Megan, try to remember." said the Professor, as he wheeled in.

"I...its hard to explain." Megan said.

"Then maybe you would like me to go in your mind. Much like I did with Rogue when she had the dream about Kurt."

"Sure...I guess...your not going to like it though Professor...it was...weird." The Professor nodded, and but his hands on her face. He scanned her mind and saw the whole dream. He was pushed out of her mind by something.

"What does it mean?"' Megan asked.

"I do not know...I think it means something about your powers...but I'm not sure what..." Said the Professor.

"_Great_..."

* * *

So there is the 14th chapter. I hope you all liked it

Don't forget to review. Thank you.


	15. Surprises of the Barn

**The X-Spider**

"Puh-lease." Megan said, pouting. She was trying to convince Peter to come with her to the mall. Kitty couldn't go with her since she had a paper to write. Jean was doing something with Scott, she didn't feel like babysitting Jamie, Bobby is just too annoying when it comes to the mall, and she couldn't go by herself. One: She wasn't allowed too, and Two: it was unethical.

"No." Peter said.

"Please, please, please."

"No, no, no."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please with cherry's on top and whipped cream, and a chocolate oreo in the middle."

Peter looked at her, which was a big mistake since she was giving him the puppy face, he sighed "Fine. But it better not take to long."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Megan said while giving him a hug. She ran up to her room to get ready.

"I really need to learn to refuse that face." He mumbled to himself, as he walked to the garage to wait for her. He walked in, and saw Logan fixing up his bike.

"Hey Web Head." Logan said, under the bike.

"Hi Logan."

"Where you off too?"

"The mall."

Logan noted the tone in his voice. "She gave you the face, didn't she."

"Yep. You would think after seeing it hundreds off times you'd be immune of it." Megan ran into the room, purse in her mouth, since she was using her hands to tie up her hair. When she was finished she took the purse out of her mouth, and went over to the X jeep.

"Come on Peter, lets go!" Megan said from the drivers seat. Peter sighed an walked over to the car.

"You two be careful." Logan said, walking over, "I don't want to go out and find you guys taken by the dart people."

"We'll be fine, Logan. Peter will detect them before they shoot, anyway, right Pete."

"Yeah, yeah." Peter said.

"See. Bye Logan!" she yelled, waving a hand as she shot out of the garage, and down the drive way.

"Two hands!" Logan yelled at her. She gave him a thumbs up sign. Logan sighed, and went back to his bike, 'That girl is going to be the death of me.' he thought, growling.

* * *

After two hours of walking around the mall, Peter carrying most of the bags, they decided to take a rest. Megan sat down on of the benches while Peter put down the bags.

"I'm going to get a soda, want anything?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah, a coke please, here." Megan said handing him some money.

"No that's alright," Peter said putting up his hands.

"Aw come on, Peter, It's the least I can do after dragging you around here."

"Ok, fine." Peter said. He took the money and walked over to a restaurant in the food court. Megan waited for a moment, looking around and keeping an eye out.

"Is that Megan Rogers I see." came a voice. Megan cringed, and turned to her right. A girl with blonde hair, and green eyes, wearing a tight tank top and short skirt stood there waving.

"Jessica Harris." Megan said, putting on her fake smile, and standing up. "Is that you, girl."

"The one and only." said Jessica. The squealed and hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asked.

"I'm visiting my cousin," Jessica replied, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in England."

"I came to visit my family. My uncle lives here."

"I didn't know that."

"Not many people do. Are you here alone?"

"Of course not silly. My _boyfriend _is here. His name is Pierre, he's french you know. The captain of our basketball team and on the honor roll." Jessica said, emphasizing the 'boyfriend'. "Do you have one yet? I mean, back in New York you were single most of the time."

Megan smiled, though it was fake, "Back in New York the boys were too immature for my taste. If you remember I was turning down offers _all_ the time." she practically growled.

"Oh I remeber, silly goose."

Peter walked up, and handed Megan her coke, "Here Meg." he said.

"Thanks." Megan said taking it, and taking a sip.

"Who's this?" Jessica asked, "Your boyfriend?"

Peter opened his mouth to say something but Megan beat him to it. "Yes, this is Peter. Captain of our swim team _and _basketball team, on honor roll, and the president of 11th grade." she said, smiling putting her arm around Peter's.

"Sorry I'm late babe." said a man, who had just walked up to them. He put his arm around Jessica and kissed her neck, "Who's your friends?"

'French indeed.' Megan thought. Something was familiar about this guy...then it hit her. "Pierre Hanson!?" Megan said looking at the boy.

"Huh? What a minute... Megan? Megan Rodgers?" asked the boy. Megan nodded. "Hey babe! Still hot as ever. How you doing?"

"Fine. I didn't know you two were dating." Megan said looking at the two teens in front of her.

"Oh yeah. For about two months now." said Pierre.

"Wow, trying to brake our record Pierre." Megan said giving him a smile.

"We're not trying to brake any record, Megan." Jessica said scowling, "We are madly in love. Isn't that right, Sweety Weety." she turned her head to Pierre's.

"That's right, Muffin Wuffin." he said, with rubbing his nose to hers.

"I think I'm going to be sicky wicky." Peter said, wearing a disgusted face. He and Megan burst out laughing, with the couple in front of them scowling

"Well you two seem...close." said Jessica, "How long have you two been _dating_?"

"Ha, three months." Megan said narrowing her eyes.

"Is that so." Jessica said, eyeing Peter up.

"Yes." Suddenly a beeper went off, and Jessica dug through her purse. She took out her beeper and looked at it then put it back.

"I'm sorry we must be going. I have a photo shooting in a half an hour. I'm a model now, did you know that." Jessica said, while putting the beeper into her purse.

"No sorry, I don't look at porn magazines." Megan said.

They glared at each other then: "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha uh haaa..." they both said in a fake laugh.

"Bye!" Jessica said, while she and Pierre walked away. "Call me so we can catch up! It's been to long!" and they disappeared.

"Not long enough." Megan mumbled.

"They were...interesting." said Peter, looking at Megan.

"Ha! Model my butt! Did you see those nails, they were so glue on's! And those highlights! Honey is not her color. And that chest! Can you say breast implants!"Peter looked at her strangely, raising an eyebrow. "What? Like you weren't thinking the same thing!"

"Uh...."

"Oh my god you were! You were so looking! I can't believe you! We are so over!......" She brought a hand to her forehead, "What am I saying!?"

"Seriously...I have no idea." said Peter, "So who were they?"

"That was Jessica Harris my friend/rival back in New York. And Pierre Hanson, ex-boyfriend." Megan replied. "Ha french my butt! He'll be lucky if he even passes french! Ugh, and Jessica! Don't get me started with her!"

"I take it you two were...not that close?"

"Ha! Everything I did she did, but she _always_ had to be better! Then I would be better, then she would, then I would, then she would, then..."

"I get it." said Peter.

"Sorry for getting you into that." Megan said, giving him a smile.

"Its alright, what are friends for." Peter replied.

"Yeah...friends...so you going to get the bags or what? We still have to go to a few more stores!"

"Ugh...how do I get myself into these things!?"

* * *

"So vahts your name?" Kurt asked the girl across from him.

"Elizabeth Braddock. But call me Betsy." said the girl.

"Elizabeth is a very pretty name."

"Thanks, but seriously, luv, call me Betsy."

Kurt laughed, "Ok Betsy, do you have a codename?"

"Psylocke."

"Do you know who vas vith you?" Kurt asked, taking about the boy who was brought in with her.

"That was my brother. Brian Braddock, Captain Britain." Betsy replied.

"Cavtian Britain?"

"I know, stupid."

Kurt and Betsy laughed, but soon the door opened and the soldiers came in with more body's. They should have known the happiness would have died down sooner or later.

* * *

Peter and Megan walked out to the parking lot, and went to the X jeep. Peter put the bags in the back seat, while Megan sat in the passenger.

"I don't see why I can't drive?" Megan said, while crossing her arms, and leaning back in the seat.

"You made me walk around the mall for four hours. If I let you drive you'll probably stop at little shops on the way home." said Peter, putting on his seat belt.

"Would not. And if I did it would only be because there's this really cute top at the 'Ginger' Store that I want."

"I rest my case." He started the car, and drove out of the parking lot.

"Its not my fault. I grew up in New York, shopping is like food to me." Megan said.

"I grew up in New York too, and you don't see me going on a shopping spree every day." Peter said.

"Uh uh uh, you grew up just outside the city, there is a difference." Megan said, smiling, and shaking a finger at him.

Peter looked at her for a second, then laughed, "Good to know you actually listen to me."

"Anyway what do y-" Megan began, but Peter shoved her, and she hit the car boor. "Hey what did you do that..." Suddenly something flew past her, and hit the glass. It was a dart.Megan looked and saw a van behind them, someone was driving and the other person was leaning outside his window, gun in hand. "Oh man."

"Meg, call the Institute, now!" Peter said, and he took a sharp left turn. He couldn't go to the Institute with these freaks following them, he had lose them.Megan tok out her cell, and dialed the Institute. Peter swerved, so a dart missed them.

"**_Hello."_** Jamie said, as he answered the phone.

"Jamie!" Megan said, "Jamie get the Professor or Logan!"

"_**What wrong?"**_

"Just do it!"

There was a pause, and then **_"Hello?"_** she heard Logan said.

"Logan! Logan we're...ow" she hit the car door as Peter swerved again, "We're being chased by those dart people."

"_**What! Where are you!?"**_

"Uh...hold on." She covered the mouth piece of the phone and turned to Peter, "Where are we?" she asked him.

"I don't know! I think we're headed to the old barn." Peter replied, swerving yet again.

Megan nodded, and went back to the phone, "Logan, we're headed towards the old barn. You know...ah!" Megan screamed as a dart hit one of the tires, and Peter lost control. They saw the barn a head, "Logan gotta go." Peter and Megan jumped out of the jeep and headed towards it. They didn't dare look back to see if the dart shooters were following.

"This way." Peter said, grabbing Megan's hand and pulling her into the barn.

It was dark, only a little light came in from the cracks in the wall.

"Now where?" Megan whispered.

"Up here." Peter said, pointing to a ladder.

Megan shrugged, and walked over to it.

"You first." she said to him.

"No, you." Peter said.

"No, you found it."

"Megan get up there before I push you up there myself." Megan glared at him, then climbed up the ladder, Peter followed. When he was half way up, the barn door opened again, and in came the dart people. Peter sighed, and figured just to do it the easy way. He shot out some web, and shot up to the top, on his way grabbing Megan with him.

They got to the top, and Peter set Megan down, and she stared at him. "Could you at least _warn_ me when your going to do that?" she said.

"No time, let go." Peter said, grabbing her hand, and pulling her. They ran across the wood floor, hoping it wouldn't collapse underneath them.Peter suddenly stopped, and Megan bumped into him.

"What is it?" she whispered in a shaking voice. The dart people were up the ladder, and coming towards them. She looked in front of them, and saw the outside. Only all she could see was the sky. She looked down and then saw the ground "What are we going to do?"

"Use you powers and make it really, really, really bright. So that it blinds them." Peter instructed her.

"But...uh....Pete..." Megan said.

"Just do it." Megan sighed and her eyes glowed yellow. Peter watched as the room got very bright. His eyes were burning from the light, so he shut them. He stepped out and started to fall to the ground, and since he was still holding Megan's hand she came with him.

Megan closed her eyes, waiting for impact, but it didn't come. Or it did, but not the hard ground she was expecting. She opened her eyes to find her and Peter in a plie of hay. Peter was pulling her under, so they were completely covered.

"Peter what are you-" But Peter put his hand over her mouth to stop her in mid sentence. They stayed there for a few moments, when they started to smell smoke. Peter stuck his head out a little, to see the barn in flames. He pulled Megan up and out of the hay, and they ran towards the road.

That's when they saw the X-Van coming. They jumped in, and they sped down the road. "What happened?" Logan asked, clearly talking about the now burning barn.

"Uh...see...I used my powers, and I guess I used them longer then I expected to, and I guess the heat from the light made it catch fire or something." Megan said. Then realization hit her. "Oh my god!"

"What?" asked Peter.

"All my new outfits are back there! We have to go back! I spent like...I don't know how much money, but I need to go back." Logan and Peter sighed.

* * *

"This bites!" Megan said, as she walked into Peter's room. "And it's all your fault!"

"What do you mean my fault?!" asked Peter, "I don't even know what your talking about!"

"The fact that Logan is keeping me and Kitty on double, over time, watch!"

"And that my fault...how?"

"Because you were the one driving the car."

"So they would have went after us if you drove the car."

"We don't know that, do we?" Peter sighed, and lay back on his bed. "Your not...your not still going _out_ are you?" Megan asked sitting down on next to him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Peter asked sitting up and looking at her.

"Well seeing as there is a bunch of people who are out to get us, and that you've been attacked twice."

"And I escaped twice."

"Threes the lucky number."

"Meg, I'll be fine."

"How do you know that? How will I know? You could be taken and we won't even know until tomorrow night maybe." Peter opened his mouth, but Megan stopped him, "And don't _Meg _me."

"Fine, _Megan_, you have to have faith. I'll be fine." This time it was Megan who tried to say something, "And don't _Pete_ me."

Megan laughed and hit his arms gently. "Fine Spidey-Boy, have it your way."

"Ugh, do you _have_ to call me that? You've only call me Spider-Man once, that's all." Peter said, frowning at her.

She smiled, "I know. Would you rather have me call you Web Head?"

"That's Logan's pet name."

"Aw, how about _Sweety Weety_?" she said, giggling.

Peter rolled his eyes, and smiled, "Only if I can call you _Muffin Wuffin._" Megan laughed so hard, she fell back on the bed, and held her stomach. That's when Logan walked in, growling.

"I'll give you two seconds to get out of that bed." he growled. Megan, who was still laughing, got up and left the room. Logan glared at Peter some more, and then shut the door.

"Now I know way she said he had them on double, over time, watch." Peter mumbled to himself.

* * *

Ok there it is. I hoped you liked it.

To: X-Over

I know you want some of the villians to come to Bayville. But for this story I have a whole different idea, and I don't really need them. You'll see some of them but it won't be that big. But I have the sequel fro this all figured out, and I know you'll love it, since that's where all the villians are going to be. I'm even thinking about having the daredevil in there too. I'm sorry, I hope you still read this though.


	16. A Not So Good Idea

Here a thanks to...

X-Over: I'm glad you like it, and decided to keep reading. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well.

Agent-G: Hello! Yep, I'm planning a sequel, and I can't wait to get started on it. No I still have no idea what I'm going to do about Megan and Peter, I'll probably have them together, or something like that. I think I have and idea, though. Like you suggested, I might just let the reviewers vote on it. I loved the part with the rival and ex too. I kind of just went with what I've seen, there are tons of people, including me, that act liek that. I hope you like this chapter as well, and Keep reading.

Marc C: Hi! I assume you like the whole Megan/Peter thing. Well truth be told I have know idea what I'm going to do, I'll probably let you all vote on it at the end of this chapter. I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading.

SickMindedSucker: Hi! I'm really glad you liked it so much. I loved writing it. I really based the couple on my friend and her boyfriend, its sickening the way the act with one another. I mean I've had a boyfriend, and we never acted like that, but that's probably because we ended up hating each other, oh well. And the whole 'We have to save my clothes' just came to me, I figured that's what I would say if I was Meg. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

Kaliann: Hi! I'm glad you like it so much. I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

Allie: Hello! I'm glad you like it. Yes there were great moments in that chapter. I hope you find this chapter great as well, and keep reading.

Idyebsaby: Hi! I can not tell you who's doing it. Not yet anyway. You'll just have to be patient, but trust me it's worth it. I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading.

* * *

**The X-Spider**

Megan stood in the bathroom, brushing her hair while humming 'Watch me shine.' She woke up earlier then usual, probably because the lights kept flickering. She was just glad Jean and Kitty didn't wake up to it, they would just make a big deal out of it.

Suddenly her brush fell onto the counter with a _bing_. Her hands clutched her head as a now familiar pain shot through it. That's when she heard a tiny explosion. The bathroom was now dark. She let go of her head as the pain went down. She opened the bathroom door, to get some light in there, since she was now kind of afriad to use her powers.

She saw the reason for the explosion. The light bulb in the bathroom had exploded. 'Not good.' Megan thought, as she carefully took it down. She stuck her head out to see if anyone was coming. Since the coast was clear, she walked out. Holding half a light bulb. Suddenly Peter turned the corner. Megan gasped, and put the bulb behind her back, putting on a smile.

"You ok?" Peter asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Yep, I'm fine. Just dandy. You? That's good, gotta go." she said before he could answer. She walked around him, making sure to keep her back out of his view.

"What's behind you back?" he asked walking towards her.

"Nothing!" she said, jumping away from him. "It's nothing. This....is....just the.....new way of walking! Yeah that's it, everyone walks like this now. Well gotta go get some breakfast before school......see ya." and she walked away from him, smiling since she was still facing him.

But, that's when she bumped into Logan.

"What's this?" he asked, taking the bulb from her hand. "What happened?"

"Oh, that......It was my science project, but it broke." Megan said.

"What science project?" 'Peter asked, walking up to them, "We weren't assigned a project."

'Thanks Peter.' Megan thought bitterly.

"Come on Meg!" Kitty called, while coming over to them, and taking Megan's hand, "Jean's going to, like, give us a ride to school. Love the outfit." and she led Megan away. Megan shrugged at the two boys and went with Kitty, silently thanking her for such good/bad timing.

Rogue looked around the room. The cells now practically full. She and Remy in the first cell. A Boy with black hair and a British accent, who said his name was Pete Wisdom, was next to them. Then it was Scott's brother Alex, and Kitty's friend Mirage. Then X23, after her it was Roberto and Rahne. Cell 6 was one of the only empty one's. Angle and the Betsy girl were in the last Cell on her side.

Across from her was Jubilee and Bobby, considering the situation they were happy to see each other again. In the cell next to them was the idiot Mesmero, and her god forsaken foster mother, Irene or Destiny. Then it was Evan and one of his Morlock friends, a girl with an eye patch. Next to them was Amara. Then it was Ray. Cell 13 was also empty. Then it was her brother, Kurt, and Toad.

Three was another door next to Kurt's cell, which led to other cell's. Whatever these people were planing. The seemed to want every mutant they could find.

God she hoped the others would get them out soon.

Megan and Peter walked into English, laughing about the fight Scott and Jean had gotten into that morning.

"I think they just need some time away from each other." said Peter.

"Hello, they're Jean and Scott, they can't go ten minutes without seeing each other." Megan replied.

Peter shrugged and watched as the teacher walked to the front of the class.

"Good afternoon everyone."

There was a series of mumbles.

"I said good afternoon everyone."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Yale." the class chorused. They did this every afternoon, and it sounded like a black and white movie.

"That's better. Now I have wonderful news. As your last major project of the year, I want you to write about your family history."

Peter looked at Megan who's eyes widened. 'uh oh.' he thought.

"You can bring in pictures, a family video, anything that relates to you and your family. Then write a paper about it." Megan raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Rodgers."

"Uh.....do we have too?" Megan asked.

People in the class erupted into laughter, while Mrs. Yale stared at her, "Yes, you do. It's a major project of the year."

"Oh.....never mind."

Mrs. Yale nodded and went back to talking.

"Peter," Megan whispered.

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

"I need you to help me with something."

"What?"

"We have to go to New York after school, and get some stuff at my old home."

"What!?"

"No...see its ok cause this is the time my family go's on vacation to the Bahama's."

"Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure......or is Australia......maybe Paris.....oh well its someplace out of the country."

"What about the Professor. I don't think he would approve."

"It's fine, if its for school it'll be fine, trust me."

"Well if your sure." Peter said.

"........Oh I know! Greece! We use go to Greece this time of year. Duh, Bahama's is in January." Megan said hitting her head.

So here they are. Standing in front of a big white mansion.

"Ok...I can do this." Megan said while staring at the place.

"Of course you can." Peter encouraged her.

"I mean, they're gone. They can't do anything......right...."

"Yeah."

Megan sighed and walked to the door. She took out one of the bricks on the wall, and a key was taped too it. She took it off, and used it to opened the door. The door creaked, and showd a big, dark foyer. Megan turned on one of the many light switches, and on came the chandelier.

"You look around," Megan said to Peter, "I'm going to go to my old room, ok?"

Peter nodded, and went into the room to the left. It appeared to be the family room or something. There were many chairs, a stone fireplace, a antique rug, a few expensive looking vases, and an oak desk.

Peter walked over to the desk, and opened on of the many drawers. There was a big, thick book marked. _PHOTO ALBUM_.

Curiously he opened it. The first page was of a man and women. The man was tall, lean looking. With dark brown hair, a mustache was just starting to grow. He had green eyes, and a happy smile. The women had long, wavy black hair. She was very beautiful, with dark eyelashes, full red lips, and slightly rosy cheeks. But what really stood out were her eyes. They were a crystal blue, like Megan's.

'So that's were she get's her looks.' Peter thought smiling slightly.

The next page was of a little girl. She had black hair, that was in pig tails, held by yellow ribbons. She wore an oversized purple sweatshirt, and a black skirt. She was smiling, her two front teeth missing, and had blue eyes just like the women before. 'Must by Meg, only as a little girl.' She sat on a little stool, her legs hanging over the side, her hands in her lap, and her little sneakers where un tied.

They next was just of a baby, with black hair that just seemed to be growing on his/her head, and her eyes were a deep green, like the man's.

The next picture was of two girls. One, who was defiantly older at the age of what looked to be ten. And the other girl looked like was five. The older one had her black hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a purple leotard, and yellow slippers. She stood next to a balance beam. The little girl was wearing a yellow dress, with her hair down, in curls, and she sat on top of the balance beam.

He skipped a few pages, and came to one that looked more recent. It was defiantly Megan. She had to be at least sixteen. She was sitting on a hood of a silver convertible, wearing tight jeans, and a pink top with a smiley face on it, winking. Her hair was pulled up with a few strands down, she looked like a model or something. A boy sat next to her, with his arm around her. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and smiled with perfect white teeth. Peter frowned slightly.

Megan walked up the grand stairs, and down the hall, where she came to a door with about ten locks on it or so. Megan got on her knees, and took out a hair pin in her pocket, and she picked the locks. Something she learned from one of her old boyfriends.

The door opened with a low creak, and it seemed like horror movie. Megan flicked on of the light switches, but nothing happened. 'Go figure.' she thought, and slowly walked into the room.

It was exactly how she left it. Dark purple walls, with hard wood floors. A television, which now seemed broken. Broken mirrors on the floor, it was in long need for dusting though. Her shoes made a clicking sound as she crossed the room, over to an old oak wood dressed. On top of it was a music box that her papa had gotten for her, before he died three years ago.

Suddenly the door shut, and the room became dark. Megan turned around and walked over to the door, to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled and pulled nothing. happened.

"Peter?" she called. "Peter this isn't funny, open up!"

But nothing.

"Peter!" she yelled.

Peter looked up, when he thought he heard his name. That's when Megan walked into the room, smiling.

"Hey Peter." she said.

"Hey Meg. Get everything you needed?" Peter said, setting the album down.

"Yep." she said, walking towards him. But she seemed to but a little _sway_ to her hips.

Peter gulped. "You....you ok?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, in a sexy voice, putting on a seductive look.

That's when his spider-senses went off. "Stay away from me." he said, getting in a fighting stance.

"What's the matter, Peter?" she asked, smiling seductively, "Don't you like me?" she asked, giving a small pout, twirling her hair.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, I like Meg as a friend, but not you!" Peter said, knowing this was not Megan.

Megan smiled, and soon she turned into a blue women with red hair a black leather shirt, and skirt.

"I guess your to smart for that, huh." she said smirking.

"That, and I don't think my Best Friend would try to seduce me." Peter said.

"Is that all you think he as? A Best Friend."

"Uh.......pretty sure."

The women smirked. "That's good.....then you don't mind that your _best friend_ is in trouble, right?" she asked.

Peter stared at her.

"Peter!" Megan yelled, now banging on the door. "Open the darn door!"

She was freaking out, which really wasn't a good thing.

'Not good. Not good. Not good!' she thought.

And so when the pain came to her head, she was not surprised. But this seemed all to familiar. She clutched her head, and fell to her knees. 'It's just a dream....' she thought, 'Its just a dream....wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'

She let out a scream.

Peter jumped out of the way, when Mystique threw a punch at him. Suddenly a scream could be hear through out the house. He jumped onto the banister, ready to find Megan, but Mystique some how got in front of him, and kicked him off. He fell to the ground, but was able to recover fast enough to land on his feet.

He dodged another one of Mystique's kicks, grabbed her foot, and threw her across the room into a vase, that fell on top of her head.

Suddenly the lights flashed, it became very bright and he closed his eyes. Then as quickly as it came, it went pitch black. He only caught a glimpse of a raven flying out a open window, after that he couldn't see a thing.

Peter carefully made his way across the room, hoping he was going towards the stairs. He sighed in relief when he felt the first step. Slowly he climbed the stairs. When he got to the top, he made the quick decision in going left. He walked down the hall. He felt around the wall, seeing if there was any open doors or something. Soon he came to a door with many locks on it.

"Meg!" he called.

Nothing.

He knew Meg was in trouble. One: He heard her scream, Two: Only Meg could make the whole house go into complete darkness, Three: He doesn't think Meg even knows how to turn a whole house dark, so something must be up.

Peter really hoped this is where she was. he used all his strength, and knocked down the door. He walked in, but soon felt something on the floor. He kneeled down, and felt it. It felt ?

Megan's shirt!

He moved his hands up, and felt something like hair.

Peter sighed in relief, and turned the girl over. He found her pocket and took out her cell phone. He felt around for the numbers, and called the Institute.

Peter sat in a chair, and watched her. He felt responsible for all of this. He shouldn't had left her. Shouldn't had let her go to the house any way. He should have done something sooner.

It's been five hours since they got back from the Rodgers Estate, and Megan still hadn't woken up. But then he heard a groan come from the girl in the bed.

Megan's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she took in her surroundings.

"Wha-what happened?" she said, while sitting up.

"It's a long story." Peter said.

"I didn't go in a coma again, did I? How long have I been asleep?"

"No you just....fainted or something. You've only been asleep for five hours or so."

"Oh...that's good I guess....you know....all I remember was this real big pain....you know.....and then....that's all......."

"The professor says it has to do with your powers. He said it happened to Jean and Rogue, so yeah......"

"Yeah....well it stunk, I didn;t like it at all." she said, while crossing her arms, and leaning deeper into her pillow. "How long have you've been there?"

"About........the whole time..........." Peter said. "I mean.....I felt really guilty and all......you would have done the same for me........."

Megan smiled, "Yeah, I would have. And you shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't you fault......what happened anyway?"

"Well after Mystique locked you in the room, she turned into you and........"

"And?"

"And she tried to.....seduce me...."

Megan stared at him for a moment then she burst out laughing.

"What?" Peter asked, staring at her.

"Nothing....I'm just picturing _me_ trying to seduce _you_ and it's hilarious!" Megan said, giggling.

"Well it really wasn't _you_ it was Mystique."

"I know. What is with that women? Does she just want to be me or something?"

Peter laughed, "Probably."

"Ah, how's our patient?" Hank asked, while walking into the room.

"I'm fine Mr. McCoy, thank's." Megan answered smiling at the man.

Soon The Professor and Logan walked or wheeled into the room.

"How are you feeling, Megan?" asked Xavier.

"Fine now, I guess." Megan answered. "What happened?"

"Peter, would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Xavier asked the boy.

"Sure Professor." Peter said. He got up, patted Megan's hand, then left the room.

"Remarkable young man." Hank said, winking at Megan.

"Yeah he is." Megan said, "Great friend."

Hank smiled, then went back to the charts he had been reading before.

"Well Megan," Xavier said, "As you probably guesses your powers seemed to have....grown. You had a power serge, so to speak."

"Uh huh....and that would be?" Megan said, sounding confused.

"Your powers have become more powerful, and harder to control."

"Great! And they were hard to control before!"

"I think it would be best if we had private sessions, where we can work with your powers, see what they can do, and there limits."

"Yeah I guess. It's not going to hurt is it?"

The Professor chuckled slightly, "No of course not. Well actually......maybe a little."

Megan rolled her eyes and fell back on the med lab bed.

"You know what i just noticed." Megan said.

"What?" came Logan's gruff reply.

"I've spent more time in this bed, then I have in the bed in my own room." she said, while sighing.

* * *

Yep so there you have. The 16th chapter. I hope you all liked it. Now I have a little question to ask all of you.

Do you want Megan and Peter to become a couple? Or at least have feelings for each other?

Please tell me.

Yes or no?

Thank ya!


	17. Why Dance Clubs Are Bad

Here a thanks to...

X-Over: Hello! I'm really glad you liked it. I'll try keeping up the good work, but lately I've been really busy, with school starting up soon, and I still need to finish ,my summer project (grr) but I'll try to meet everyone's satisfaction, I just hope I keep u with everything.

Agent-G: Hi! I'm really, really glad you liked it. Yes Mystique was following them, and you'll find out way in this chapter. Well I have an idea for Megan and Peter, and I'm pretty much celebrating tight now. I mean this has been racking at the back of my head for so long I'm glad to get it solved, you know. Yeah they do act like a couple sometimes, and I think its great. But truth be told, I haven't had good luck with dating so I'm not the best romantic, so yeah. And trust me you'll find out about the guys in prison, well I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading.

Idyebsaby: Hi! Well I guess I have your answer for the hook up, huh. Don't worry I have this idea for them, I think you'll be happy with it. Everything i going to be explained, all in good time my friend, trust me. It's going to take baby steps. But please, don't explode. I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

The White Dwarf: Hello! I'm glad you like it. But as they say in the movies, 'You must be patient' everything will be explained, very soon might I add. But please be patient with me, I've been really busy lately. I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

Marc C: Hello! Yes, I have and idea for Megan and Peter, you'll be happy, trust me. They are sort of like Jean and Scott aren't they...weird. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading.

Kaliann: Hi! I'm glad you like it, I hope this one is good as well, and keep reading.

Allie: Hello! I'm really glad you liked it. Yes Mystique trying to seduce Peter is not a pretty picture, trust me I had to write it. Like I said to about...everyone else, Peter and Megan, I have a idea for them, you'll be happy. I've been really busy lately though, it's been harder and harder to update fast, but I'm trying trust me. I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

* * *

**The X-Spider**

"Ok class you're partners are on the bulletin board in the back," the Spanish teacher, Mrs. Harper said.

The bell rang, and everyone got out of their seats, and went to the back. Kitty smiled when she saw her partner, Timothy Taller. A smart boy, who had a crush on her. Peter looked at the paper and saw that Piotr is his partner, too bad he wasn't at school that day.

"Hey Kit." Peter said, staring down at the shorter girl, "Do you know where Piotr is?"

"Nope, sorry." Kitty replied, while packing up her stuff and getting ready tp leave.

She and Peter walked out of the classroom, and over to their lockers. They went their separate ways to their next class, for Peter that gym.

He walked out of the locker room a little while later, and saw Megan in their usual spot. He walked over and smiled.

"Hey Meg." he said.

"Hey Pete." Megan said, flashing him a smile.

"Do you know where Piotr is?" he asked, "He's my Spanish Partner for some project,. But he wasn't in class."

"Nope I haven't seen him." Megan said, while doing some sit ups. "But Bobby said that John wasn't in English this morning."

"John?"

"Pyro. Amara's crush, its really cute, the two fire lovers." Peter rolled his eyes at the girl and sat down next to her, ready to do his own sit ups. "Here Pete, let me help ya!" Megan said, while holding his feet. "I'm trying to be nice to everyone I can today."

"How come?" Peter asked, as he started his sit ups.

"Because Bobby's paying me ten bucks, that's why." she replied, while winking. "And I never pass up the chance to get richer."

Peter chuckled slightly, while shaking his head. "Well back to the Pyro and Piotr thing, where do you think they are?"

"Don't know." said Megan "Maybe they're on a mission or something."

"Could be. . . I'll go over after school. I have to talk to Piotr about the project anyway." Peter said. "You wanna come?"

"Can't," said Megan, "I have a session with the Professor after school. You should ask Kitty. She'd go."

"Yeah, ok. . .why would she want to go?"

"Because she's always up for the chance in pranking Lance, that's why." Megan said while smirking.

* * *

Peter and Kitty walked up to the boarding house where the Brother Hood lived. When they walked up the steps, they only came to find the door open.

"Uh. . .guys!" Kitty shouted into the house. Not answer came. "What's, like, up with this?" Kitty asked, waving her hand into the front room.

"I have a good guess." Peter said, he walked into the house, Kitty behind them. He closed the door, and a dart was stinking out of it.

"Great." said Kitty, "So the guys got, like, the Brother Hood, huh?"

"Seems so. . ." Peter said staring at the dart.

* * *

Megan sat in front of the Professor, eye's glowing yellow, as she made the light make a figure of a women dancing. She smiled when she turned it into a miniature Wolverine slashing out his claws.

"Very good, Megan. Your getting more control every day." said the Professor smiling at the young girl.

Megan looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm glad too. Did Jean and Rogue have the same pain I did?"

"Yes, they did." Xavier said, "But just like you they got it under control."

She smiled more, but then it turned into a frown, "Do you think we'll find them. You know, Rogue and the others? It's been a long time. . ."

Xavier sighed, "I know. I miss them too, but I can't seem to get a lock on anything. Even with Mystique helping them, she's found a way to block herself from Cerebro."

"How?"

"Well she did use to work with Magneto, and Magneto helped me create Cerebro."

Megan nodded, and was about to say something else when Xavier said, "Come in Peter and Kitty." And they did. Megan stared at them in confusion.

"Professor we've got to, like, talk." Kitty said, breathing hard.

"Yes of course." Xavier said.

"Well. . .I guess I'll just. . .you know." Megan said, while getting up and pointing to the door. "Leave." The Professor nodded and she left. Megan walked down the hall, and accidently bumped into Jean. "Oh sorry Jean." She said, while starting to walk away.

"Wait, Meg, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Uh...sure, what's up?" Megan asked, walking back over to her.

"It's about you and Peter. . ."

"Uh huh. . .what about us?" Megan asked, obviously confused.

"Well. . .I know you have feelings for him, and I just-"

"What do you mean "Have feelings"? I mean, Peter and I are just close friends, you and Scott were,"

"Yeah we were, but then we got together-"

"Oh, so you think me and Peter are just going to have feelings just because you and Scott did." Megan said, folding her arms.

"No. . .listen Meg I'm a telepath and. . ." Jean started.

"And you went into my head?"

"No but being a telepath I can easily read emotions on the outside of people, too. And I can tell you and Peter have some sort of feelings for each other, and I just wanted you to know that you should do something with those feeling's. Don't take forever like me and Scott. You'll miss a lot."

"Ok Jean," Megan said, "First off Peter and I don't have feelings. We're really close friends, best friends. Secondly, I appreciate the thought but Peter and I aren't going to miss out on anything because we have nothing miss. Thirdly, Logan put you up to this didn't he."

Jean gave a small smile, "Yeah. But I agreed to do it anyway. I agreed with Logan."

"Well there's nothing. So tell Logan that he can breathe again. And if I ever _do_ get feelings for Pete, which I won't, I'll be sure to talk to you two."

Jean gave a smile and walked away, Megan rolled her eyes. She walked down the hall to the rec room, where she found Bobby and Jamie watching TV. She sat down and stared at the screen, but her mind was far from the show.

'I can't believe Jean and Logan' Megan thought, 'I mean how could they think that I had feelings for him? Peter's my best friend. But then...why do I always smile when he's around. My stomach seems to flutter a lot too. My heart beats faster too. . .Oh my god!'Megan shot up, and gasped.

"I know." said Bobby, "I can't believe Fred missed that shot. They guy was standing right there!"

Megan stared at him for a minute then; "Oh. . .yeah. . ."

* * *

Peter and Kitty walked out of the Professor's office.

"This is unbelievable." Kitty said.

"I know." said Peter, "Now I have to do the stupid project by myself!" Kitty glared at him, "I mean the poor boy's!" Kitty rolled her eyes, and walked away from him. Then Megan ran up to her, panting.

"Kitty I have to talk to you!" she said.

"What?" Kitty asked, staring at the girl. Megan glanced over at Peter, who was walking down the hall.

"Not here!" she said, then started to pull Kitty to their room.

"What is it?" Kitty asked as Megan shut the door.

"Kitty I think. . ." Megan began. 'How can I say this?' she thought. 'I don't even know if I actually do have feelings. . .'

"Think what?" Kitty asked.

"That. . .Lance still has the hots for you!" Megan blurted out, unable to tell the truth. Kitty stared at her.

"Meg we already, like, know that."

"Oh. . .then never mind."

Kitty stared at her for a while, "Are you, like, feeling alright?"

"Just dandy." Megan said, while falling back onto her bed. 'If I can't talk to Kitty, one of my best friends, who else can I talk to?'

* * *

A figure stood in a dark laboratory, looking down at charts, smirking. The door opened, letting in a dim light and a women with blue skin walked in.

"I'm sorry, sir." said Mystique. "We were still unable to capture those two mutants." The figure put down the charts and stared at the women.

"I don't understand this." the figure sneered, "How hard is it to capture two teenage mutants? You captured the others fine, but these two?"

"Sir, the boy has spider sense. He can detect danger. It makes it very difficult."

"And the girl?"

"She and the boy are close. He's not about to let anything happen to her."

"What! Are they in love or something?"

"He claims they are just close friends." Mystique said smirking.

"I don't care. . .on second thought. Lets take a break from those two and go after another one, shall we?" the figure asked, he pointed to a name on the chart. Mystique looked at it and smiled.

"With pleasure sir." she said, and she started to walk out of the room. She stopped in the door way and looked back, "You do remeber your promise, right?" she said.

"Of course. Once your mission is done I'll get to it, now go." Mystique nodded, and the room was once again dark.

* * *

"I can not believe the Professor let us go!" Kitty said, while walking to a new dance club for teens that just opened in Bayville.

"He said we needed a break from what was happening. He can't keep us locked up in the mansion for the rest of our lives." said Megan. "Plus we have Jean and Scott with us."

"Just remeber to be careful." Jean said.

They nodded and walked into the building. They were immediately blinded by flashing lights, and pounding music. Kitty, Jean, and Scott went straight to the dance floor. Leaving behind Megan and Peter. Megan was about to join them, but she noticed Peter just stood there.

"Come on Pete." she said. "You can't just stand there the whole night."

"Dancing's really not my thing." Peter said.

"Oh come on." Megan said, taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor. "Just go with the flow. It's easy." And she started to dance. Peter stared at her swaying her hips, moving her feet, and waving her hands. She seemed to be fine, but he felt awkward.

"Sorry Meg, but this really isn't me." Peter said.

Megan shrugged, "Suite yourself." and she started dancing with a guy that asked her too. Peter walked away and went to the wall.

An hour later Peter looked around. A slow song had just started and couples were dancing close together. He saw Megan at the side, with a guy pestering her. She shook her head no, but the guys kept talking.

"Come on babe. It's a slow song, my speciality." said the guy.

"No thanks." Megan said.

"I'm sorry," Peter said, walking to them, and putting his arm around Meg. "But she promised me this song, right Muffin Wuffin?"

Megan tried to contain her laughter, "Right, Sweety Weety." Peter pulled her towards the dance floor, and they burst out laughing. "I thought dancing wasn't your thing?" Megan said, smiling at him.

Peter smiled. "I saw that guy bothering you, and I figured I could make an exception."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Megan said, putting her hands around his neck, while he put hers on her hips, and they started to dance. "But still. . .Muffin Wuffin?"

Peter laughed, "Oh and Sweet Weety was any better."

"I vote never to say things like that again!"

"I'm for that." Peter said, smiling.

**_Other Side of the Club. . ._**

"Hey Kitty." Peter said, walking over to the girl.

"Hey Peter." Kitty replied smiling.

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure!" They walked onto the dance floor, and started to dance to the song. After a minute or two Kitty felt a piercing pain in her neck, and then blacked out. . .

Megan lay her head on Peter's chest. She was pooped. She had been dancing since they had gotten there. Then she saw something strange. She looked up at Peter. "Uh Peter. . ." she said, turning her head to face him.

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

"How can you dance with me and Kitty at the same time?"

"What?" They both turned and saw Kitty dancing with. . .Peter. . .but then she went limbed in his arms.

"Mystique!" they both shouted. Megan let go of Peter and started to run towards them, but people were in the way. "Excuse me. . .pardon me. . .**move**!" Megan pushed her way through the crowd, Peter right behind her. But when they got to the spot, the two were long gone.

"We have to find Jean and Scott." Peter said, as he pulled her through the crowd once again.

"Wait a minute." Megan said, pulling her hand away from his. "How do I know you're the real Peter?"

"Who else would I be?" Peter asked, frustrated. Megan shrugged, and Peter turned around about to walk away but he turned back around and caught Megan's hand, which was about to hit his head. "What the heck?"

"Sorry, but only the real Peter would have Spider-Sense." Megan said, pouting.

"Wow Megan that was actually really smart, how do I know you're not Mystique?"

Megan glared at him, and pushed past him, "Cause you're an idiot." Peter smirked and followed her, knowing it was the real Megan all along.

"Jean!" Megan shouted over the music, "Scott!"

"Scotty boy!" Peter yelled as well, "Jeannie! Cyclops! Red!" Megan turned around and stared at him. "What? You never know what they might answer too." Peter said shrugging. Someone tapped Megan's shoulder and Megan physically jumped. She turned around to find Jean and Scott there. "We got really bad news." Scott and Jean stared at them.

* * *

"I can't believe how irresponsible you all were. Leaving without my permission." said the Professor, staring at his students.

"But. . .we did have your permission, Professor." Megan said.

"I was at a meeting with the board of education." Xavier said, "I never would have let you go to a place as crowded as that. Especially after what happened to the Brother Hood members. I came home to find you all gone. I had Logan and Storm go search for you."

"But Professor. You did give us permission!"Scott argued. "Unless. . .damn!"

"What?" asked Peter.

"And its 'darn.'" Megan told Scott sternly.

"Mystique." Jean said, "She must have pretended to be the Professor, to get us to come her, so she could take Kitty."

Megan slapped herself in the forehead. "This is all my fault!" she exclaimed. "I as the one to ask, I should have known! Ugh! I should have stopped her. . .or something!" she fell back on the couch, her face in her hands.

The Professor sighed. "I am sorry for being so furious with you. I should have known Mystique had something to do with this. . ."Megan shook her head, got up and left the room.

"Is she going to be alright?" Scott asked, staring after the girl.

"She'll be fine. It's just emotional for her." The Professor said. The others just nodded, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Peter walked into the rec room, to find it dark, except for the light coming from the tv screen. He saw Megan huddled up on the sofa, staring at the screen. It seemed to be a movie or something. A little girl was on a balancing beam, smiling.

Peter sat down next to her. "Is that you?" he asked, indicating towards the screen.

"Yeah. Logan and Mr. McCoy got some stuff from my old house for me." Megan replied. "This was my first gymnastic tournament."

"Cool. . ." was all Peter said as he watched the movie.

"I really loved Gymnastics, you know. I would practice every day. My mom use to get mad at for doing flips indoors, since I use to always end up braking something." she let out a chuckle, "But I was one of the best on my team. . .but I had to quit."

"How come?" Peter asked.

"I was a girl from high society, I guess. I had to do what all the other girls were doing. Playing tennis, horseback riding, going to edict school. I didn't have time for Gymnastics anymore."

"You mean your parents made you quite just because you were rich?"

"Yeah. But they _"made it up"_ to me by buying me my own horse, and building an indoor a tennis court." Megan said, sighing and shaking her head. She got up and put in another tape. This one was more recent. It was Megan in a long gown, her hair pulled up in an elegant bun. A boy stood next to her, it was the same boy from the picture before, blonde hair, blue eyes. But he was now wearing a tuxedo."Oh god." she said, "My prom. . ." Peter looked at her. "That boy is Zack Bentley. Son of one of the richest men in New York, beside Norman Osborne."

"You know the Osborns?"

"No. Just heard of them. Why?"

"Harry Osborne is one of my best friends." Peter said, smiling at the thought of his old friend.

"Really? My parents always talked about them. My little sister had the biggest crush on Harry. She met him once and practically fell in love, it was hilarious. It was on Christmas and my parent's had the Osborne's over, but I was in France with my friend Shannon."

"Was there anywhere you didn't go?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I wasn't allowed to go to Iraq, Pakistan, or anywhere else there was a war going on." Megan said, folding her arms.

Peter stared at her a little more. She seemed really depressed. "Meg, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. . .I'm. . .no I'm not Peter. . ." she said. She let out a chuckle. "You the only one I've ever talked to about my past, Pete. Not even Rogue or Kitty. Sure they knew what happened to me, but nothing besides that. . .I can't understand why I can tell you these things. . ." just a few tear fell down her cheeks.

Peter subconsciously wiped away her tears. "Its ok Meg. I mean sometimes it just easier to trust some people, you know..."

Megan stared at him. 'What was Jean talking about. . .? I only think Peter s a friend. . .a brother even. . .I think. . .' "Yeah. Thanks, its just been really hard you know. With Rogue taken, then Amara, then Kitty. I mean Jean's ok and all but seriously, she needs to put the perfection thing to a lower level."Peter laughed and tok Megan in a hug. "Wait a minute. . ."

"What?" asked Peter.

"Bobby still owes me ten buck!" She exclaimed. She jumped out of his embrace, and out the door screaming Bobby's name.

Peter laughed.

* * *

Ok, I got this chapter up really, really, really, really, fast. I don't know how long it'll take the other one. I need to work on my summer project, so yeah. I hope this keeps to satisfied until the next chapter comes. Uh...here's a preview for it I guess.

"_I think one of you should go to New York to talk to Warren Warrington. Maybe he's seen something down there." said the Professor._

"_Did you say Warren Warrington?" Megan asked._

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Because he's a millionaire, and is only eighteen! Not to mention one of the cutest guys known to man! My parents use to be friends with him. I'll go! Can I! Please..."_

"_I don't know, Chuck." __Said Logan, staring down at the girl. "Something could go wrong."_

"_Well," said Megan folding her arms, "He most likely won't talk to you, your to gruff. He knows me! Please!"_

"_On one condition..." _


	18. Trouble

Here a thanks to...

Mark C: Hello! Yep, pretty much everyone right now want's to see Meg and Pete together, trust me you won't be disappointed. As for everything else, you'll find out soon enough. I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading.

X-Over: Hi! I'm really glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading.

Juggernaut: I'm really glad you like it.

Agent-G: Hello! Yes it was a lot faster then usual, oh well. Yeah, been busy this summer and now school's starting up again 'sigh', I just hope I can update fast enough. Mystique seems like the type of person to do such a thing, so i wrote it, and it fit perfectly. The Professor defiantly wouldn't had let them out, so yeah.....Yes, The Green Goblin will be in the sequel, along with a bunch of other villians. Don't know If I'll have both GG, But I'll defiantly have Norman! I have it all planned out and I really can't wait to get started. I plan to have Gwen Stacy in there, along with a bunch of other characters from the comics, and stuff. OK now I think I might be telling to much, sorry I got excited. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter I hope this one is good as well, and keep reading.

Idyebsaby: Hi! I'm glad you like it.

SickmindedSucker: Hello! Yes now Kitty is gone too. 'cries', he is and always will be my fav character. Mystique is a very evil person. Oh well, she'll get what's coming to her, don't worry. Well I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading.

Allie: Hi! You were my 100th reviewer! YAY! And for being my 100th reviewer, you get to tell me what you want to see in the next chapter, and I'll put it in there. It can be some romance between two characters, or some more action, or anything, it up to you. Anyway, Yes! I loved that part too. When I did it, I'm just like, 'Dude! I love it!' Sorry, I'm really hyper right now. I would have done the same thing, too. It would get rid of the tension I guess. Anyway, I hope this is a good chapter as well, and keep reading.

* * *

**The X-Spider**

"Peter," Megan said, while walking out of the DR room and poking at her eyes, "Remind me to wear goggles whenever I'm near you, from now on!"

"I told you I'm sorry! I was aiming for the laser behind you." Peter said in his defense.

"Yet you got _me_ instead!"

Peter sighed, "Again I'm sorry, what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

She held out her hand, "Give me fifty bucks."

"Is money all you think about?"

"Pete I grew up in high society, where a hundred dollar bills were but in goody bags at every birthday party......of course moneys not all I think about!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"You know...I've been thinking, where do you get your money anyway?"

"Well my parent's have to give me money every month...and The Professor is my legal guardian so he gives me some money......"

"He is?"

"Yeah, it happened about a month before you joined the team. But I can not wait until I turn eighteen! Which is only in seven months!"

"Only?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Peter, don't ruin my moment." she said, smiling at him.

Peter couldn't help but smile back. "I'm turning eighteen in three months." he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Megan stuck her tongue out at him, and started to walk to her room to change.

"What about a chocolate mousse?!" Peter called after her.

"What?" she asked.

"Instead of fifty bucks, I'll get you a chocolate mousse."

She put on a little pout, "With sprinkles and whipped cream?"

Peter nodded his head.

"Sure!" and then she left to her room.

Peter shook his head, and walked to his own room to change.

* * *

Peter, Scott, Jean, Megan, Bobby, and Jamie all sat in the professor's office, waiting to here his announcement.

"I think one of you should go to New York to talk to Warren Warrington. Maybe he's seen something down there." said the Professor.

"Did you say Warren Warrington?" Megan asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because he's a millionaire, and is only eighteen! Not to mention one of the cutest guys known to man! My parents use to be friends with him. I'll go! Can I?! Please....."

"I don't know, Chuck." Said Logan, staring down at the girl. "Something could go wrong."

"Well," said Megan folding her arms, "He most likely won't talk to you, your to gruff. He knows me! Please!"

"On one condition....."

* * *

"I can't believe he doesn't trust me enough to go by myself!" Megan exclaimed while sitting down on the couch in the rec room.

"Meg, he just said you have to take one of us with you." Jean said, folding her arms. "Its not that he doesn't trust you, he just doesn't want you to get into any danger."

"Yeah, yeah.....Who should I take?"

"Me!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Ok....anyone else?" Megan asked.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Bobby.......no offense but you'll annoy the heck out of me."

Bobby folded his arms, and glared at her. "You know Megan, I've been meaning to ask you. How is it you know Angel anyway?" he asked as Logan walked into the room.

"Well......" said Megan, "I went on a date with him."

"A date?!" Logan asked.

"Or two....."

"Or two!?" said Peter.

"Ok three tops!'

"Three!" all four men asked at the same time, while Jean giggled.

"Maybe it would be best if Web Head went with her." Logan pondered.

"Why?" Megan and Peter asked at the same time, then stared at one another.

Logan gave them a look as if saying 'Isn't it obvious?'

* * *

Megan and Peter walked into the garage in an awkward silence. They walked over to the X-Jeep.

"You want to drive?" Peter asked Megan.

She shook her head, and climbed into the passenger seat.

Peter shrugged and sat in the drivers seat. He drove out of the garage, and down the road towards New York.

"So....." said Peter, trying to think up a conversation.

"So....." Megan said.

"So......"

Megan smiled lightly, "So....?"

"You want to put on some music?" Peter asked.

Megan nodded, and turned on the radio on. And that one song just had to come on.

**what if i told you  
**

**what if i said  
**

**that i love you  
**

**how would you feel  
**

**what would you think  
**

**what would we do  
**

**do we dare to cross that line  
**

**between your heart and mine  
**

**oh would i lose a friend  
**

**or finda love that would never end  
**

**what if i said...**

'How Ironic.' Meg thought as she listened to the song. That seemed to be the exact why she felt. She sighed and hit her head on the window.

"You ok?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Megan said, flashing him a smile, "You mind if I change it?"

"No! Please, go ahead." Peter said, smiling.

Megan changed it, trying to find a good song. Suddenly she stopped the song at station Q102, where the song 'Meant to live' played. Peter laughed when Megan began dancing to it.

"You always need to dance, don't you?" Peter asked.

"Like a wise women once said. 'Girls just wanna have fun'!" Megan replied, winking.

A while later, the two pulled up to a mansion. The sky was dark and cry, and it started to rain hard. Peter and Megan ran up to the bell and rang it. A few moments later a girl with short blonde hair, and blue eyes answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Tina?" Megan asked, staring at the girl.

"Megan! Is that you!?" the girl asked.

Megan nodded, and the both screamed and hugged each other.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's you! It's been so long! Jessica said you were here. This must be your boy friend she told me about. Oh my god, he's cuter then she said." Tina said, all in one breathe.

Peter stared at her amazed, while Megan laughed. "Its good yo see you two. Is Warren here? I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry," Tina said, "He's been gone for a few week's now."

"Do you know where he is?" Peter asked.

"No. Just disappeared. He probably went on long vacation. He does that sometimes, and doesn't tell anyone where he's going."

"Ok......What are you doing here?" Peter asked

"Tina is Warren's second cousin, or something like that. But they seem more like siblings." Megan explained, she turned to Tina, "Had trouble with your parent's again?"

Tina nodded, than gasped, "How rude of me. Come in out from the rain. It's pouring out." Lighting flashed, and thunder roared.

Peter and Megan gladly walked into the big mansion, and followed Tina into a sitting room. They sat down. Tina in a chair, and Megan and Peter on an antique couch.

"What did you need to see Warren about?" Tina asked.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to stop by and see him is all." Megan said, smiling. "What happened with you and your parent's?"

Tina let out a frustrated sigh, "I want to go to this school in England to study art. But my parents won't let me. They say a women artist doesn't have a chance at finding a good respectable husband of high society."

"That's terrible!" Megan said. "Why don't you just go. Who care's about your parents."

"Megan. I grew up having everything done fore me. Heck, I can hardly tie my own shoe's sometimes, there's always someone there to do it for me. How do you think I'll be able to go to a different country by myself?"

Peter stared at her amazed, 'Is that actually true? Is that how Meg use to live before she came to the Institute.' he thought. Megan nodded her head, understanding what the girl meant.

"What about you Peter." Tina said, turning to the boy. "From what I've heard from Jessica you're the basketball, and swim team captain, and on honor roll."

"Uh...yeah." said Peter.

"What's your last name?"

"Parker."

"Hmm....Parker. I haven't heard that one before. Wait...any relation to Jeremy Parker?"

"The one who live's on Hadenfeild?" Megan asked Tina.

"Yes."

"No." said Peter, "No relation."

"Hmm......well how's the society in England anyway? Do most of you get your money from the stocks? Or your horses? Or maybe your land?"

"Uh......I come from Forest Hill's New York. We don't have stables, and not that much land...." Peter said.

Tina stared at him. "Forest Hills? Where is that precisely?"

"Just outside New York."

"Um, Tina." Megan said, deciding it was time to save Peter from these questions, "Forest Hill's is.......close to where Harry Osborne lives."

"Harry Osborne? Really?" she turned to Peter, "You must be close to Harry then, right?"

Peter smiled, "Yeah. Best Friends."

Tina was about to say something else, when Megan butted in, "Uh, Tina, mind if I call the Institute?"

"Institute?" Tina asked.

"Yes, Harriet's Institute for the gifted children in England." Megan covered up.

"Oh yeah, go ahead." Tina said. "The phones in the kitchen on the left wall."

Megan nodded, and walked into the kitchen she picked up the phone but didn;t here the dial tone. 'Oh great.' she thought. She put the phone back, and walked into the sitting rom again. "The phone's dead."

They all looked outside, where a horrible storm was taking place.

"You two can't go out there." Tina said. "Why don't you stay the night? I gave the servant's the weekend off, so I'm pretty lonely here. There's plenty of extra rooms."

Megan looked at Peter, who shrugged. "We'll stay."

Tina clapped her hands, "Great. I only brought a few clothes with me, Meg. So you and Peter can borrow some of Warren's. He won't mind."

* * *

"The lord of Magnetism." said a figure, as he stood in front of Magneto. "After tonight, my plan will be complete. All I need are those brats in the Institute and It'll be ready."

"Don't forget your-" Mystique began.

"Promise? I know." said the figure grinning. "Don't worry. You can take a break tonight. I won't need you for this."

Mystique nodded, and left the room. The figure grinned, happy that his plan was coming together.

* * *

Megan walked into the room Peter was staying in. She was wearing a very overside shirt, that was falling off one of her shoulders, and the pants. Well she had to hold on to them, to keep them from falling down. She walked in and dripped over her pants, falling to the ground.

"Having trouble?" Peter asked, smirking at the girl.

"Shut up." Megan said. She stood, up and Peter had to let out a laugh. Her hair was now slightly ruffled now from the fall, she looked like a little kid, it was cute.

'Did I just think cute?' he thought.

Megan sighed, took out her hair tie, and pulled at her pants. She tied the hair tie around them, so they stayed put and she didn;t have to hold them anymore.

"There." she said. "now I won't end up mooning the enter house hold."

She huffed and sat down on his bed.

"What's up with you?" Peter asked, noticing the sour look on her face.

"That Jessica! She has to go around and tell everyone about me and you and everything! Ugh! I hate her!"

Peter laughed at her. "You know you sound like a five year old."

"Do not!" Megan whined.

Peter smirked. He sat down next top her and stared down at the floor.

Megan stared at him thoughtfully. "You're like a an M&M." She said.

"What?" Peter asked, looking at her.

"An M&M. You look dark, mysterious. But when you finally taste it, it's not what you expect you know. Its....sweet........"

"And were did you get that theory?" Peter asked, while laying down.

"No where. I was just thinking about it....."

"Hm......your like a skittle."

"Huh?"

"You know a skittle. Your unique, dance to your own drum. When you taste it, you taste the rainbow. There's a bunch of different shades, and stuff.....its never the same."

Megan lay down as well, staring at the ceiling. "This is pathetic."

"What?" asked Peter.

"We're comparing each other to candy. Its......weird.......and making me hungry."

Peter laughed, "We just had a huge dinner, how can you be hungry?"

"I', not....I said it's _making_ me hungry."

Peter just shook his head, and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I wonder how the others are doing at the Institute. I still can't reach them." Megan said, she sat up, and stared down at him.

Peter didn't answer. He's had this nagging feeling like something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

"Well, I guess I'll hit the sack, then." Megan said getting up, stretching and yawning. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok....night." Peter said.

"Good night." and she walked out the door.

* * *

Something whizzed through the air, and hit the Professor in the neck. A groan escaped his mouth.

Jean awoke with a jolt. She stared around at her surroundings and found that she was in Scott's arms, sitting in front of the television screen. The movie they were watching was long over, and Scott was still asleep.

Then she heard something crash. Scott jumped up, now fully awake. Jamie, or rather Jamie's, ran into the room.

"Something's in the Institute!" he yelled. But he soon fell to the ground. A person in all black, and holding a gun was standing behind him.

* * *

Sam Gurthie sat in his cell.. The place hie's been in for the last few month's. He's cell mate was creepy, and scared the heck out of him. His name was Max Dillon, or rather Electro. In the cell next to them was two mutants named Cybelle and Facade. Next to them were Scaleface and Lucid.

Then it was The Professor's son David Haller, and some guy names Brian Braddock or Captain Britain. Then it was Pietro and Piotr. Next to them was Blob and a girl named Meggan. Then there was an Emma Frost, and a girl with green hair named Lorna Dane.

Then right across from him was a girl named Thersa Rouke, or Siryn. And a beautiful girl named Lorelei. Other then them, the other cells were empty. There was a door at the end of the hall, where he caught a glimpse of Kurt behind it, in a cell.

* * *

Bobby made an ice block in front of him, and Scott as darts flew at them. Scott shot optic blast at them, and the fell to the ground. But there was five behind them they didn;t see.

Scott saw Bobby fall to the ground, a dart in him, he turned around and shot at the shooters. But he found it useless to fight. Jean had disappeared awhile ago, and he couldn't reach her through the link. He hadn't seen Hank or Logan. It was useless.......

* * *

"Thanks for having us." Peter said to Tina, as they walked out the door.

"No Prob." Tina said, waving her hand, then she turned towards Megan "Are you two going to your parents?"

"Uh...no, we're staying with my Uncle in Bayville." Megan replied.

"Oh that's right. Jessica said you were there."

"Yeah....Jessica....."

Peter and Megan got into the jeep, and drove out of the driveway.

"I hope the Professor's not worried." Megan said, as Peter turned the corner.

"Probably not." Peter said, "The guy is a telepath. He probably know's we're alright."

"I guess......."

* * *

The Professor awoke to find himself in a....tube? He looked around, and saw Magneto, Logan, Hank, and Storm next to him. All in their own tube. One by One they woke up, noticing therre surroundings.

They were in a lab. A dark lab. Chemicals, lab tables, folders, and papers scattered everywhere.

"Where the hell are we?" Logan said, breaking the silence. 'And what the hell is on my neck!"

"You are in my laboratory." said a voice. Soon a man stepped out of the shadows, grinning menacingly at them. "The things are your neck are mutant restraint collars. So you won't try anything."

"What is going on?" Storm asked, "Who are you?"

"You are all part of my plan. My plan to make this world a better place, to _help_ everyone in it."

"Wait," said Logan, "Don't tell me. Your going to destroy all mutants in the world so it will be mutant free, right."

"On the contrary. I have no intension on destroying you. I _need_ you to stay alive. For the time being of course. I _need_ your powers. And as for who I am, I am Quinton Beck......."

* * *

There it is. I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review!


	19. Deep in the Mud

_This Chapter is dedicated to Allie_

**The X-Spider**

"Well Beck. Have our _guests _settled in yet?" asked a dark figure.

"Uh.....s-sir. We have a p-problem." said Beck, staring at the back of the figure.

The figure turned towards him, with a dangerous face. "What." he demanded.

"Uh....t-two of the students have g-gotten away."

"Who!"

"Well.....the boy, Parker, and my-......the girl."

The figure sighed, and turned towards Beck. "Tell me Beck. How is it that you and your men can capture some of the greatest mutants in the world, but you can't seem to capture two teenage Mutants!"

"I-I'm sorry s-sir." Beck said. It was not a good to get his boss mad.

The figure smirked, and sat down in a chair. "Tell me Beck. Tell me about this...._girl_."

"W-Why, sir?" Beck asked, staring at his boss.

"Well I think that if you really tried, you would have had her by now. Why is she so special? I know that it isn't just the boy that seems to be protecting her. You don't want her to be capture, do you. You _want_ her to be safe."

"I...I...."

"I'll tell you something Beck. I need that girl for _my_ plan. She is the only one with that power, so you better get those feelings of your straight, and get me those two kids, or I'll get them myself. Believe me Beck, if I have to be the one to get them, that girl will go through the most pain she's ever felt. And it will be the last thing she will _ever_ feel again. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir......" Beck said as he turned to leave.

"You know Beck. You came to me saying you were completely evil. I am doubting that, and I can see you are as well. But hear this. If you do not finish this work, you won't live to do anything else.

And Beck left.

* * *

"I think my butt fell asleep." Megan whined as they sat in traffic. 

Peter rolled his eyes, "What do you expect me to do? I don't control the traffic."

"Yeah....why couldn't you have had that power instead. You would be more useful to me."

"He ha Meg, you're a real comedian."

Megan sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned into her seat. "I can't wait to get home. I'm going to take a nice long bath, and relax."

"You know Bobby won't let that happen."

"He better or I'm going to throw him out the window."

"Your very vicious today."

Megan turned her head to face him and smiled weakly, "I'm just tired I guess. I couldn't get to sleep last night. I mean I was really worried about Warren. You know as well as I do that he's not on vacation."

Peter just scoffed, and Megan stared at him.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Nothing." was his reply.

"Its not _nothing_. Something's wrong, so what is it?"

Peter stared at her. Her head cocked to one side, staring at him with confused eyes, and her hair falling into her face.

"It's just....Meg......do you think that....we-"

But he was interrupted by someone shouting from the car next to them, "Hey Meg! Is that you babe!?"

They both turned to see a boy with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, in a red convertible looking at them, through dark sunglasses. Peter recognized him from one of the picture he saw of Megan.

"Zack?" Megan asked the boy.

"You got it babe." he replied.

'What is this?' Megan thought, 'My old high school reunion day or something?'

"Um...hey Zack, what's up." she asked.

"Not much. Haven't seen you in a while." He said, then he moved his head in Peter's direction, "Who's the stud."

Megan rolled her eyes, "This is Peter, Peter Parker." she turned to Peter, "This is Zack Bentley."

"Nice to meet you." Peter said, though it didn't sound sincere.

"Like wise." Zack said in the same monotone voice.

Megan looked from Peter to Zack then back to Peter....then back to Zack 'Out of all the guys, Zack had to be the one she had to meet.' "Uh.......how is everything back at West Side High School."

"It's ok. Not the same without you though." he said, winking, "Jessica took your place as the queen of the school though. Thinks she's all that. She's going out with Pierre, now."

"Yeah, I bumped into her at the mall. Says she's a model now."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't think she's the good kind of model."

They both laughed. Peter rolled his eyes, and hit his head on the steering wheel. 'The guy just had to come now.' he thought, 'Right when I finally got the courage.'

"You staying in New York long?" Zack asked.

"No." Answered Peter coldly.

Megan stared at him, then turned back to Zack. "No, we're actually leaving it right now....your graduating this year, right?"

"Yeah. Got accepted to Princeton."

"Really! That's great Zack."

"Yeah thanks."

That's when the traffic finally started to move. On their side at least.

"Well see ya." Megan said, as the drove away. She turned to Peter, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he replied, though his voice sounded slightly cold. "Who was that?"

"I told you Zack. He was my last boyfriend before my mutation." Megan replied.

"Oh." was all he said, staring at the road.

"So......what were you saying?"

"When?"

"Before Zack interrupted....sorry about that."

"It's ok. It was nothing important anyway......"

"Oh....." Megan said, sounding slightly disappointed.

* * *

Beck walked into his lab. The five mutants in the tubes glared at him. 

Beck sighed and looked at them. "Tell me where the two mutants are." he demanded.

"What are you talking about, Bub?" Logan asked.

"Parker and the girl."

"What makes you think we'll tell you." Hank asked.

Beck sighed, and picked up the phone. "Hello? Bring me one of the students.......I don't care which one." then he hung up.

"What are you doing?" asked the Professor. No sooner did he say that, a man dressed in soldier clothes walked in, something thrown over his shoulder.

"Put them down there." Beck said, pointing to a chair.

The soldier did so, strapping her into the chair.

When the rest got a good look at the person, they sat it was Kitty unconscious.

"What......what are you doing?" asked Storm.

"Tell me where they are." Beck said.

"No." said Hank.

Beck sighed again, and pressed a button. Suddenly he electrocuted Kitty, who screamed and jolted awake.

"Stop!" said Storm.

"Tell me where they are." Beck said again.

The Professor sighed.

Kitty screamed again.

Storm closed her eyes.

Another scream.

"Alright." said the Professor. "They went to....they went to Warren Worthington's mansion in New York."

Beck nodded to the soldier, who unstrapped Kitty, who had fainted from the shocks, and walked out the door.

"Glad to know your cooperating. Beck said, before leaving the lab.

* * *

Peter drove up the drive, and parked outside the door. 

"Nice warm bath here I come!" Megan shouted as she jumped out of the car.

Peter got out, and walked up to the door. He took out his key, and opened it.

"We're back!" Megan shouted. Only to be answered with silence. "Hello!?"

"Professor!" Peter called. "Scott!"

Silence. Peter walked up the stairs and checked Scott's room, but there was nothing there. He was about to go to Jean's when something on the wall down the hall caught his eye. He walked over to it, and gasped. It was a dart.

"Damn." he said.

He walked down the stairs again to hear Megan still calling their names. She walked into he foyer, and stared at him.

"I can't find them." she said. "Where are they?"

Peter sighed, and held up the dart. Megan gasped, and covered her mouth.

"No....." she said softly.

"They....they were takin." Peter said.

"No! They weren't! They just.......went on vacation...or something."

"Meg...."

"No! They can't be gone! They just....can't......"

* * *

Tina closed the front door, and locked it. She walked over to her car, when two men in black tuxedos walked up to her. 

"Excuse me ma'am." one said. "but did a girl and a boy come here?"

"Why?" Tina asked. "Do you work at the Boarding school?"

"Yes. Where they here?" the second one asked.

"Yeah. They came by last night. Left back to Bayville early this morning. Sorry they couldn't contact you, the line was dead."

The two men nodded, and walked away.

"Weird...." Tina mumbled to herself.

* * *

"What are we going to do!" Megan said frantically, pacing the floor. 

"We have to get out of here." Peter said, while taking her hand and leading her to the garage. But she broke free from his grasp.

"No! We have to find them! We have to find clues...or something...."

"Meg, I know you want to find them. i do to, but we won't be any help if we get captured ourselves. They'll come back when they realize they're missing two. Trust me, we have to leave. We'll go back to Warren's, and think of something there, ok?"

Megan nodded and let him lead her into the garage.

"We have to use something without an 'X' on it, or it will give us away." Peter said.

"I know!" Megan said, "We can borrow Rogue's car."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Positively. Just let me go get the keys." Megan said. She ran back into the Institute, up the stairs and into her room. She opened Rogue's dressed, and took out the keys, then she ran back into the garage. "Got them."

"Now you sure Rogue kill you when she finds out?" Peter asked, while starting up the car.

"Of course she will!" Megan replied, smiling. "I'll have to deal with that later though."

Peter pulled out of the garage. It was drizzling out. He drove down the drive, and past the gate.

* * *

Peter again pulled up to the mansion of Warren Worthington. It was still drizzling out, and it was also getting late. The got out of the car, and rang the door bell to the mansion. But no one came. 

"Man," Megan said, "Tina must have left already."

Peter sighed and leaned his head against the door. 'What are we going to do now?' he thought.

"What now?" he hear Megan asked.

He turned to face her. She stood there with her hands behind her back, staring at him. "I...don't know......"

She looked down at the ground.

"Wait....maybe...." Peter said, "I have it. Meg what do you say to visiting my aunt?"

"I would love to Peter, but are you sure now's the time? I mean-"

"That's where we'll go..."

Megan shrugged. "Okay, anywhere's better then standing out here."

She ran to the car, Peter right behind her, but she ended up slipping on the mud. Peter caught her, but the impact made him fall too.

"Omf." Peter said as he fell into the mu, Meg fell on top of him.

"Oh my god Peter are you ok?" she asked. She stood up, an stared down at him then.....she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, while sitting up.

"Y-You should see yourself!" Megan said, between laughs.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Look on the bright side Pete, mud's good for the pores."

He rolled his eyes again. "Just help me up will ya."

Megan held out her hand, which he took, but instead of her pulling him up, he pulled her down into the mud.

Megan screamed, as he fell face down into the mud. She heard Peter laughing hysterically, and she growled. She sat up on her knees, and stared at him.

"Look on the bright side Meg, mud's good for the pores." he mocked smiling.

Megan grabbed mus in her fist and threw it at him, but he dodged. He threw mud at her, and then she threw some back. Peter tackled her, while she squealed. She grabbed some mus, and rubbed it in his face, while he did the same. They finally stopped having a mud war, and lay on the ground laughing.

"We really should be leaving now." Peter said.

"Yeah. How could we have fun at a time like this..." Megan said.

They got up, and got into the car.

"Rogue's going to kill me for getting mud in her car." Megan mumbled.

Peter laughed.

* * *

Aunt May sat be the fire, reading a book, when the door bell rang. She sighed, and set down her book. She walked to the door and opened it. 

"May I help-......oh dear." she said. The two muddy figures of Peter and Megan stood in front of her.

"Uh...hey Aunt May." Peter said, "We just decided to...you know......drop in."

Megan sneezed.

* * *

Hello everyone. I hoped you liked it. I mean come on, did you really believe that I would make Beck the evil villian? _Come on..... _

Well Don't forget to review ;)


	20. reunions

**The X-Spider**

**M**egan let out another sneeze.

They stood in the doorway, with Aunt May staring at them.

"Uh...Aunt May, can we come it?" Peter asked.

"Oh," Aunt May said, "Yes of course."

Megan sneezed again.

"What happened to you two?" May asked.

Sneeze. "Peter pulled me into the mud." Megan mumbled, sniffling.

"Peter! I taught you better then that."

"No Aunt —"

"You sound horrible, dear." she said, turning to Meg,

"I do?" Megan asked.

Peter noticed she sounded congested, but that had to wait... "Aunt May we have to talk..." he began

"After you two get cleaned up." Aunt May replied. She turned to Megan, "You can use my shower, dear." She put an arm around her shoulder and led her up the stairs.

"I can never win...." Peter mumbled, and went upstairs to take his own shower.

* * *

"**H**ere you go, dear." May said, handing Megan a towel, and wash cloth. "I'll get you some of Peter's old clothes, and we'll wash those." she pointed to the garments Megan was wearing.

Megan sniffed, "Thank you."

"And I'll get you something for that cold."

Megan smiled, and Aunt May left. She came back later with a pair of clothes, then left again.

* * *

**P**eter walked down the stairs, and saw Aunt May sitting in her chair, and reading. She looked up and smiled at him, "You all cleaned up?"

"Yeah. Is Meg done yet?"

"No, she should be down any moment...."

As if on cue, Megan walked down the stairs in one of Peter's old grey shirt, and sweat pants. Her eyes slightly closed, and her nose red.

She sniffed and sighed, "I sound like a toad..." she said, while sitting down on one of the chairs.

A tiny whistle blew from the kitchen.

"Oh, that must be the tea." Aunt may said. She got up, and walked into the kitchen.

Peter stared at Megan, who curled up in the chair.

"Sorry about...well....getting you sick.." he said sincerely.

Sniffle, "Its okay. Its just a cold....." She sneezed.

Soon Aunt May walked back out, with a tray in hand, with three cups of tea on it.

She handed one to Peter, and Megan, and then set her's down on the night stand next to her.

"Thank you, Ms Parker." Megan said, while taking a sip of her tea.

"Call me Aunt May, dear." May replied smiling, "That cold of yours should be gone by tomorrow morning, just drink some tea."

Megan smiled, and had some more of her tea.

"Now what is it, you wanted to talk to me about, Peter?" Aunt May asked, turning to her nephew.

"Aunt May...." Peter began. Man this was going to be hard. He turned to Megan, who gave him an encouraging smile, but then sneezed again. Peter smiled, and turned back to Aunt May. "Aunt May, remember that Spider-Man guy?" Aunt May nodded, "Well....that was me.....its hard to explain.... See, one day when we went on a field trip the Empire State University genetic research lab, I was bit by one of there 'Super Spiders'. Later I found out that I had these.....super powers, or something. So I became Spider-Man.

"A few months after that, Professor Xavier talked to me about my powers. When the spider bite me, it gave me the 'X-gene' which is the gene of mutants. He told me about his school, Xavier's School for Gifted Children. It's a school for children who have 'gifts', mutant powers. I was afraid to tell you. You've been going through so much.....So I just told you it was a school for gifted children, so you would think it was just for kids that were smart or something.

"But now The professor, and the other students are gone. Kidnaped by these...dart shooting people. Meg and I are the only ones left. So we came here, so they wouldn't get us too. So now here we are, completely useless. Trying to find a way top get them back......"

When he had finished, Aunt May smiled, "I always knew Peter."

"You...you did?"

She nodded, "I notices a few strange things happening to you here and there. I never officially knew, I just had this...feeling. I also knew about Professor Xavier's school. But I wanted you to tell me in your own good time...I'm proud of you Peter..."

"For what?"

She smiled bigger, "Like you Uncle said, 'With great power come's great responsibility.' You knew that, and used your powers for good. Became responsible for them. I'm proud...you Uncle would have been too..."

Peter smiled at his Aunt. Then he noticed how quite Megan had been during all of this. He looked over at her, to find her curled up in a ball, asleep. He chuckled slightly, and looked back at his Aunt, who was smiling at him.

"You need to get some sleep too, dear." she said. "Why don't you bring Megan up to your room, and lay her on your bed. You can get out the air mattress in the closest, and sleep on that..."

Peter nodded, "Thanks Aunt May...for everything."

She smiled and him, and nodded. She got up walked over to the stairs, ready to hit the sack, "Good-Night, Peter. Its good to have you back home..."

"Night Aunt May." Peter said, and she walked upstairs.

Peter walked over to Megan, and swept her up in his arms. She groaned softly at the movement, but then settled back into his arms. Peter walked up the stairs and into his room. He set her down on his bed, then left to get the air mattress.

* * *

**M**egan groaned soft as she woke up. She looked at her surroundings, and they did not look similar. Was she....she taken? Did those people kidnap her or something? She gasped, and shot up. But she was at the edge of the bed, and the movement caused her to fall off.

She fell onto something hard. There was a groan form under her. She gasped, and moved to the side. Where she realized she had fallen on Peter, and was on a air mattress.

"What happened?" Peter asked, while yawning.

"Oh my god, Peter! I am so sorry. I didn;t remember where I was, and I thought I was kidnaped or something...sorry."

"Er...its ok?..." Peter said, not really understanding what she was talking about.

"Hey..I can breathe through my nose!" she said, happily, not sounding congested. "I feel much better, too. Aunt May was right! I now officially _love_ tea."

Peter laughed, and looked at the clock. It Was 4:09 in the morning. He yawned, "Well...g'night." he shut his eyes, ready to fall asleep again.

Megan stared at him, "Um...Pete?"

"Hmm..."

"I'm...scared...."

He opened one of his eyes, and stared at her, "Why?"

"Oh come on, Peter. They've gotten practically al the mutants we know. The Professor, I mean he's one of the most powerful mutants. If they have him, how much you wanna bet they have Magneto? What's gonna stop them from getting us?"

Peter put his arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing. "Meg. We escaped them twice now. We can do it again."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Meg, have I ever lied to you?"

"Well..."

Peter sighed, "Have I ever let you down?"

Megan hesitated, "...No..."

"Meg I promise that we'll find the others, and save them...everything will be alright."

Megan smiled, and soon fell asleep.

Pet lay there, thinking. He couldn't believe he had jut said that. What if he let her down, now? What if he let the other's down? Peter seriously had no idea what they were going to do. He had no plan...he'll just have to think of one in the morning...

* * *

**P**eter woke up to the sun hitting his eyes. He slowly opened them, and yawned. He looked around and saw Megan was still sleeping. Her head was on his shoulder, hand on his chest. He really didn't have the heart to wake her. She looked so peaceful, after last night she need some of that.

But Megan awoke all on her own. Her eyes fluttered opened, and she looked around. she sat up, and stretched. "What time is it?" she asked.

Peter looked at the clock, "10:15." he replied.

"I haven't slept in that long since....since I first came to the Institute I guess."

"Same. It's either school, or a danger room session. Never got to sleep later then 8:30 I guess."

"...Something smells good." Megan siad, while sniffing the air.

Peter smiled proudly, "That would be my Aunts cooking."

"What are we waiting for lets go!" she said, grabbing his amr, and pulling him out the door.

* * *

**M**ystique walked into the dark lab. "Sir they were unable to find the children. They were not at the mansion, or at Worthington's place."

Beck sighed in frustration.

"And Sir...since you do not need me anymore. I was wondering if you could fulfil your promise?"

"Of course Mystique. Go get your children, and leave." Beck said, smirking.

"Thank you sir." Mystique turned to leave, when something pierced hr neck. She ell to the ground with a 'thump'. Beck stood behind her, a gun in his hand, smirking.

* * *

"**I** haven't had a meal like that since forever!" Megan said, after finishing her pancakes, bacon, and milk.

"I'm glad you liked it." Aunt May said, smiling at the girl. Taking the plates, and starting to wash them in the sink.

"Thanks Aunt May." Peter said. Then he turned to Megan, "I think we need to come up with a plan or something."

"I guess. But what? I mean who else do we know that hasn't been taken? Unless..." Megan said

"Unless what?" Peter asked.

"Unless the Morlocks are still here!"

"The Morlocks? Who are they?"

"A group of mutants that live in the sewers. Storm's nephew lives with them."

"Storm's nephew....you mean that Evan guy?"

"Yeah. His codename is Spyke I think. Kurt told me about him once."

"How come he's not with the X-men?"

"He was. But his power went haywire when he drank that power8 stuff. So now its uncontrollable. He's from New York too."

"Hmm...its worth a try..."

Suddenly the door bell rang. Peter and Megan got up to answer it. Peter opened the door, to find Mary Jane, and Harry standing there.

"Peter!" MJ exclaimed. She gave him a big hug.

"Hey Pete." Harry said, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming to visit?"

"Well it was kind of...short noticed." Peter replied smiling. He let them in and closed the door. MJ and Harry looked at Meg.

"Oh yeah. Guy's this is Megan Rodgers from my school. Meg, this is Harry Osborne and Mary Jane Watson." Peter said.

"Love your hair." Megan and MJ said in union, "Thanks." again at the same time.

Harry and Peter laugh at the girls.

"Hey," said MJ putting her arm around Meg, "Great minds think alike."

Megan smiled. "To bad they don't think at all." she said, pointing at the boys.

The girls burst into laughter, and Peter and Harry glared at them.

* * *

**_H_**i all! I have been do busy! I have been babysitting a lot now, and I have so much homework. Now I just tried out for my dance team at school, so I'll have that. Busy, busy, busy...sigh....oh well, I hope you all liked it! Sorry I couldn't reply to any reviews, again, I've been really busy. 


	21. The Sewers

****

**The X-Spider**

****

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were coming." MJ exclaimed to Peter, folding her arms.

"Like I said, it was short noticed." Peter said, sighing.

They were all sitting in his room, talking about the old times, and Megan told them embarrassing moments of Peter's at the Institute. Leaving out the mutant part, or course. Peter still wasn't ready for them to know, yet.

Harry turned to Megan, "So what are you at the school for?" he asked her.

"Oh...um, I got in for my...dancing..." Megan said.

"Really?" asked MJ, "I love dancing! I take lessons at Manhattan School of Ballet."

"Really? That's wonderful."

"Did you dance there?"

"Uh...no...."

"Where did you dance, then?"

"Er...I had a private teacher come and teach me. My parents spoiled me rotten, so yeah....."

"Oh, too bad. Did you do any plays?" MJ asked, a bit suspicious.

"Er, yes a school play. That's how I got into the school." Megan explained. 'God! She's nice and all, but make her shut up!' she thought.

MJ was about to say something else, but a Harry cut her off, "So you never told us why you two were here?" he said, turning to Peter.

"Uh well..." Peter said, trying to think of an excuse.

"In England it's a national holiday, he didn't expect to come at first because of the airplane pay, but since I owed him for all those times he got me out of trouble, I decided to fly him here, since I needed to see my own family. But their in Greece right now, so Pete invited me to stay with him, instead." Megan explained.

Harry and MJ seemed to buy it, and Peter silently praised Meg.

"When do you have you go back?" Mary Jane asked.

"Uh....depends..." Peter said, "It can be from two days to a week, I guess."

"This is great!" said Mary Jane.

"Yeah." agreed Harry, "How 'bout we head over to the mall?"

Megan was about to say something, but Peter beat her to it. "Thanks Harry. We'd love too."

Megan glared at him, thankfully unnoticed by MJ and Harry.

"We'll just go upstairs and get read." Peter finished. He grabbed Megan's hand and pulled her upstairs to his room. When he shut the door, Megan turned to him and glared. "What?"

"How can you even _think_ about going to the mall at a time like this!?" she said, "The others are missing, and we should be looking for them, but _noooooooooo_ you want to go to the mall with your girlfriend!"

"Er...what?" asked Peter.

"You heard me. We should be finding a way to save the others, but you want to go to the mall."

"No, no, no the part with my _girlfriend_."

"What? I didn't say anything about a girlfriend."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You said ' but _noooooooooo_ you want to go to the mall with your girlfriend!'." Peter said, folding his arms.

"Well then.....It just slipped out or something." Megan said, looking at her hands, which were nod fidgeting.

"Mary Jane is not my girlfriend."

"Okay, time to go to the mall." she said, practically sprinting for the door, but Peter grabbed her arm.

"I haven't seen either of those two in a long time, Meg. I just want one day to spend with them. You'll love it. Their great."

"Okay, only because it's the mall though." Megan said, grinning.

"Good, now lets get your clothes. Aunt May washed them last night." he said, and started to walk out of the room.

"Yippee I get to wear the same clothes from yesterday." Megan said sarcastically, and followed Peter.

* * *

"You look great!" Mary Jane said as Megan walked out of the dressing room.

Megan looked down at herself. She was trying on a black short skirt, a black tank top with an off the shoulder blue top over it. "Yeah. To bad I don't have any money."

"You came to New York without money?" MJ asked in disbelief.

"Well...er...I'm trying to cut down on my shopping."

Peter let out a loud cough. He and Harry we're sitting down on two of the chairs. Usually they would have been bored, but they had a lot to catch up on. Megan let out a soft laugh before returning to the dressing room, to change.

Mary Jane turned to the boys and smiled. "Its so great to have you two here." she said, "Especially Megan. Now I'm not the only girl in the group."

"MJ!" A voice suddenly shouted from the store's doorway.

All three looked to see two girls standing there. One was a short Hispanic girl with curly brown hair, the other was a pretty girl with blonde hair.

"Hey guys!" Mary Jane said.

Megan walked out of the dressing room, wearing her original clothes. The two girls walked over to the group, smiling.

"Guys," MJ said, turning too the rest, "This is Wendy Gonzales." she pointed to the Hispanic girl, "And this is Gwen Stacey." the blonde smiled. "This is Megan, and Peter. You already know Harry."

"Hi!" said Gwen. "Its nice to met you."

"Yeah." agreed Wendy, smiling.

Megan stared at the two girls. Wendy seemed nice, but Megan did _not_ like the way that Gwen girl was looking at Peter. Then something clicked in her head. Stacey? I know that name. "Stacey? As in Captain George Stacey's daughter?"

"Yes." said Gwen, "That's me."

"Oh. I met your father awhile back. Nice guy."

"Yeah, he's great." Gwen said, smiling.

'Her eyes just won't tear away from Peter!' Megan's mind screamed. She had to gather up a lot of strength not to glare at the girl.

* * *

So the six teens sat at one of the tables in the food court. Peter laughed at one of the jokes Harry ha said. He looked over at Megan, expecting to see her laughing as well. But he only saw her leaning on her hand, smiling weakly. Not really paying attention.

Megan nodded her head to something Harry said. Her mind was really somewhere else. She was thinking about all those times she, Rogue, and Kitty would come to the mall. It started with her and Kitty practically dragging Rogue into the car, then a little shopping, then they would settle down at the food court and just...talk.

She smiled sightly at the thought of her two friends. Kitty was easy to get along with. On Megan's first day at the Institute they became good friends. Kitty always up and about talking to everyone, getting along with everyone. She and Meg were alike in many ways. They both loved shopping, they both always seem to be talking, and it was easy for the two to make friends.

But Rogue was a different story. Sure in the beginning the were roommates, but they never really talked. Rogue had always thought Megan was a rich snob, and didn't care about anything but clothes, and money. Megan had thought Rogue was just a stubborn witch who didn't care about anyone, or anything. But they had never really _talked_. There was the occasional 'hello's' in the hallway's, and they worked together during missions and DR sessions. But other than that, they kept their distance. Till one day Rogue was going off at everyone, because they were pestering her about being out late. Logan had smelled 'Gumbo' A.K.A. Remy Lebuea on her, and she did get home at midnight. Rogue yelled at them saying the usual, 'Why do you are? I can't touch anyway!' ya da ya day ya da.

Megan smirked, she remembered her exact words after Rogue had said that. 'Rogue will you shut up! When will you realize that the whole world isn't against you!? We're all pestering you like annoying hags because we _care_! Do you understand that concept or are you to stubborn to let that happen?! You need to learn that not everyone seems to hate you. Stop acting like a witch, and get a clue!' Everything had gone silent after that. You would think that after that, they would have hated each other, which technically they did. But one day they had gotten together and talked about everything. Actaully _talked. _They got to know each other, and soon after they were close friends.

Megan smiled wider when she thought about Logan. Logan, the man ho was like a father to her after they took her away from her _home_. He really only did it in the beginning because he felt sorry or her. She in so many ways was like him. Her own family had completely abandoned her when she needed them the most. Then he got to know her, and they just seemed to click. Much like he did with Kitty and Rogue. It was probably because Kitty and Rogue were complete opposites, and Megan just seemed to be in the middle of both of them. Her personality split between the two.

Now Megan frowned when she thought about how she might never get to see them again. Sure Aunt May was great. Wonderful! And she still had Peter, but still...it was like losing her family all over again. All today he mind seemed to space out, thinking about them. She really wanted to get to the sewers, but she also wanted Peter to be happy. He didn't get to see his friends very often, and it was the least she could do after all he's done for her...

"So do you guys want to head over and get some ice cream?" Gwen asked.

To be more specific, 'Asking Peter.' Megan thought bitterly.

"I up for it." MJ said, and Harry nodded in agreement, along with Wendy.

Peter looked at Megan and gave a small smile. "Actually I promised Megan a tour of the city."

"You sure?" asked Harry.

"Yeah."

"Ok then, I guess we'll see you later." said MJ slightly disappointed.

They left, and Megan stared at Peter.

"You didn't have to do that." she said, "I wouldn't have minded going."

"I would have. I saw you spacing out, like that. I knew you were thinking about the others, and that got me thinking." he replied. He got up, and held out a hand to her. "So what do you say to a trip to the sewers?"

Megan smiled. She jumped out of her chair, and hugged him. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear, smiling.

* * *

Three uniformed men walked the streets in New York. No one paid them no mind, since many military ships docked at the river.

"You take the north end." one soldier said to the other two, "You take the south end, and I'll take the sewers."

They nodded and split up.

* * *

"It stinks down here." Megan said, while holding her noise. "How the Morlocks can stand it is beyond me."

"Shh..." Peter said, hushing her, "We don't know what could be down here."

"Oh please Pete. Please tell me you don't believe in the sewergater or something."

"Of course not but...." suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

Megan continued on, until she noticed he stopped. She turned around and looked at him confused. "What's up?"

"Something's not right..."

Suddenly a man jumped out from behind the corner and pointed a gun at them.

"Look out!" Megan screamed.

The guy shot at her, Megan waited front he impact but it didn't come. Peter had jumped in front of her, and had taken the shot in his shoulder. Peter's eye's closed, and he fell onto her. Megan stumbled back a few steps from the impact, but steadied him.

She waited for another shot, but it never came. She looked over Peter's shoulder, and saw a young girl with dark brown hair, touching the man's leg. The man seemed paralyzed, but his eyes were moving. After a few more moments the girl took her hand off, and put on bear claw gloves. She turned to face Megan, with a blank look. Then a...thing came out from the corner. He looked like an alien or something.

"Hello. My name is Caliban." the thing said, though it sounded like a man's voice, mixed in with a snake... He turned his head to the girl "And this is Torpid."

"Er...hi." Megan said, trying to keep herself and Peter standing, "I'm Lantern, but you can call me Megan. This is Peter." she said, and she lifted Peter slightly. "Are you part of the with us." said Caliban.

He started to walk off. "Guess that's a yes." Megan mumbled to herself, and she followed him.

Torpid watched them leave, then turned to the uniformed man in hatred. Knowing he would be paralyzed for hours, she smirked and pushed him under the murky sewer waters.

* * *

Peter slowly opened his eyes, to see Megan staring down at him in concern.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, and she hugged him.

Peter looked around, and saw they were somewhere in the sewers, he was sleeping on a stone bed...or something like that. He looked at Megan in confusion.

"We're in the Morlocks liar." she said, reading his face.

"Oh...how did we get here?" Peter asked.

"Caliban brought us."

"Who?"

"I'll explain everything later." she smiled, then frowned, she brought up her hand to hit him, but luckily he caught it.

"What were you going to do that for?" he asked.

"One: Don't **ever** scare me like that again! Two: Next time I say 'Watch out!' it does not men, 'Jump in front of me, so you can save me!'!"

Peter stared at her in disbelief, then shook his head.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

That's when two figures walked in.

"Pete, meet Caliban." she pointed to a green creature, thing, "And Torpid." she pointed tot he young girl. "There part of the Morlocks."

"Where are the other Morlocks?" Peter asked.

"They were taken." said Caliban. "By those men."

"All of them?"

"Yes. Torpid and I were out taking care of some business."

Peter sighed and slumped, "What are we going to do now?"

"No, Pete. Caliban can help. He can sense other mutants. He can find the others." Megan said, excitedly.

"And that is all that we can do." said Caliban.

"What? Why?" asked Peter.

"There are other mutants who will need our help. I can give to the location of the others, but then its up to you."

"But no pressure." Megan said sarcastically.

"Right." said Peter turning to Caliban. "So where are they?"

"Off the coast of England." Caliban replied.

* * *

Hi all! Again I am so sorry. I have been o busy, its not even funny. My teachers just won't lay off! So I didn't have time to do that much, so I couldn't respond to reviews, again. Sorry! Well I got good news and bad news. Good news is, I made the dance team at my school. Bad news is I made the dance team at my school, and I won't have that much time to update. And this weekend I'm heading up to my brothers, so I can't update then either. I'm sorry. But I promise this story will end. And you will love it! There is going to be a sequal, and a threquel, so you can look forward to that too.

Well don't forget to review! I love you all! And again, I'm sorry!


	22. England

Yay! I can finally reply!

Here a thanks to...

Agent-G: HI! I'm glad you like it. Yeah, see I really couldn't Rogue and Megan becoming friend real fast. They are real different, and all. I just _had_ to put Gwen in it. I mean New York just isn't the same without her. I wish she were in th movies. Ok I really shouldn't do this, but since your special and all, I'm gonna tell you about Peter and Meg's relationship here...they pretty much won't tell each other till the end of the sequel! HA HA! I'm evil! Sorry...I'm hyper right now. Well anyway, they won't tell each other till the end, please don't beat me up. About the Caliban thing...I have no idea. I mean he was able to find Pietro for Wanda, and since she had to take a bus to get to him, I so don't think it was only a mile away. But then again..I suck at math. Well I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading!

X-Over: Hello! I'm really glad you like it. Don't worry I shall continue! Huzzah! I love that word...Anyway, I hope you like this one, and keep reading.

ldypebsaby: Hi! You have lots of good questions...and I can't tell you the answer! But you'll find out about the ride in this chapter. I hope you like it, and keep reading.

Jen: Hey! I'm glad you like it. The song in chap. 18 is called 'What if I said.' By: Stevie Wariner. I just thought this song was so perfect for Peter and Megan....Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and keep reading!

Marc C: HI! Yeah of course Meg would get along with Peter's friends! I mean she has so much in common with em! Yeah she might have a little problem with Gwen...but who knows, that might change. And England is mentioned again in this fic. Will it ever seise? I don't think so! Sorry, I just this England is sooooooooo cool! They have the coolest accents! I have one of my own, he he! Anyway, I'm glad you like my fic, and keep reading.

Juggernaut: I'm sorry! I know you love Evan and all, but he had to be taken. Well if you think about, if these people probably have tons of special technology, they could easily get spyke. I hoep you like this chapter, and keep reading.

Kaliann: Hey! I'm glad you like it. Keep reading! ;)

Allie: HI! Thank you! I worked hard to get on it. I had tons of fun at my brothers. We went to this huge theme park for Hallowscream. Seriously it was soooooo scary there! I loved it! Yes! Threquel is a word, thank you very much...at least...in my little world it is! I know it is awesome! I hope you like this chapter and keep reading.

Fireinu: Hi! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter as well, and keep reading. :)

* * *

**The X-Spider**

Peter and Megan walked into Aunt May's house tired beyond all belief. Megan walked over to the couch, and collapsed on it face down.

"Ok, you know what we have to do know, right?" Peter asked here.

"Fwat?" she asked, her voice muffled my the couch cushions.

"What did you just say?"

Megan turned over, and stared at him, "What?"

"I asked, 'What did you just say?'."

"That's what I said, 'What'."

"Oh...I'm really out of it right now."

"No kidding... So what do we have to do?" Megan asked, sitting up.

"We have to find away to get to England." Peter replied, running his hand through his hair. "We can't take a public plane."

"Yeah I guess...But before that, we have to go back to the mansion and get some stuff."

"Like what?"

"First off, I am _not_ dressed for a mission right now. Secondly, we need walkie talkie or whatever they call them, X-talkies or something."

Peter chuckled softly, "Ok. We'll go to the mansion tomorrow, first thing in the morning. And figure something out by then."

Megan let out a yawn and nodded. Peter looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00 pm.

"Aunt May's probably asleep by now." Peter said.

"Good, lets follow her lead." Megan said, standing up.

Awhile later Peter lay on the air mattress listening to the darkness. He could hear Meg's deep breathing, indicating she was fast asleep. He couldn't blame her. It's been a long day.

He stared around in the dark, and thought. How could they get to England? It would take hours if they used on the airlines. Plus if they did save the others, it would look strange if a bunch of mutants sat on a plane.

Then it clicked. He knew exactly how they could get there. Sure, Meg wouldn't be to happy, but it was the best he could come up with.

* * *

"Just promise me you'll be safe." Aunt May pleaded, as she watched Megan climb into Rogue's car. The one they "borrowed". She stared at Peter with hopeful eyes. 

"We'll be fine Aunt May. I promise. But we've got to do this." Peter said, hugging her.

Aunt May hugged him back, letting a tear roll down her cheek. "I know." was all she said.

Peter hugged her tight, then got into the car. Megan waved to Aunt May as they drove away.

Peter let out a low yawn, while driving through the busy streets.

"Not sleep well?" Megan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Peter yawned again, shaking his head. "My eyes wouldn't stay shut."

"I hate it when that happens...though it only happened to me twice, I think...."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Well one time was when I little, I was turning ten the next day and I was so excited I just couldn't keep them shut. The other time, that I remeber, was when Zack Bentley first asked me out."

Peter just nodded.

They soon pulled up to the mansion, and slowly went into the front foyer.

"Stay close." Peter whispered to her. She nodded.

"Its so...empty." Megan said, looking around. "Its creepy."

"Tell me about it." Peter replied, "Come on." and they started up the stairs, the stairs making squeaky noises as they went. "Okay, go get changed and then meet me back in the foyer." Megan nodded, and went off.

Peter walked down the hall into his room, and got changed into his X-Men uniform. He then quickly went into Kurt's room, and took out his walkie-talkies. He sighed, and walked out the door. He really hoped Megan would go for his way to England.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse!" Megan said, while crossing her arms. 

She and Peter were standing in front of the X-Jet in the landing bay.

Peter sighed, "How else are we going to get there?" he asked.

"I don't know...swim?"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Only if I can fly it." Megan said.

"What! You never learned how!" Peter exclaimed.

"So! We'd still be safer!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Do you have any better ideas?"

Uh...er...well...no..."

"Didn't think so." Peter said, and he started to walk into the Jet.

"Fine! But only if you take off that mask while you drive!" Megan yelled, while running in after him.

So there they were. Flying. In the air. With Peter driving. That is hazardous to everyone's health. Peter spared a glance at Megan, and saw hre writing on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"How do you like my stereo?" Megan asked.

Peter shrugged. But really, her stereo was brillant! It could hold five cd's at a time, voice activated, always plays the best music...it was wonderful...not that he would tell that to her. It might inflate her ego. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of leaving it to MJ in my will. I wanted to see if she liked it."

"Your will?"

"Duh! I want to know my stuff is in good hands when we crash." she said innocently.

"Ha, ha Meg. Very funny. Its nice to know you have faith in me."

"Pete, I do have faith in you. Just...not...your flying." While sighing, she crumpled up the paper and threw it over her shoulder. She sat back into her chair, and closed her eyes. Trying to ignore the fear growing in her stomach. "Wake me when we get there...or when we're about to crash."

So Peter at there watching the sky with determination. Really he wasn't doing that bad. He even considered waking, a now sleeping, Megan so she could see just how good he was doing...well how much _better_ he was doing, anyway. But he quickly thought against it. He knew she had a heard time sleeping. Especially since she ended throwing all the pillows on the bed at him.

After hours of flying, Peter finally saw the place he was looking...now they just needed to find a place to land. Slowly he brought a hand over and shook Megan, trying to wake her up.

"Meg." he said, "Meg we're here."

She slept on.

"Meg!"

Snore

Ah! We're crashing!"

"Ah!" Megan screamed while she bolted awake. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die...why aren't I dead?....wait a minute...Peter you butt head!"

"What? You wouldn't wake up!" Peter said, while laughing.

Megan huffed and slouched in her seat. "Just find a place to land."

Peter smiled, and looked down at the ground. Thankfully he found a place that was surrounded by hills, so hopefully no one would see them land.

The Jet dropped to the ground, and Peter and Megan slowly walked out.

"What do we do now?" Megan asked, crossing her arms.

"We go to the city near here, and asked if the people have seen any soldiers dressed in blue." Peter replied, shrugging.

"Okay...I guess that makes sense...what if they've never seen them?"

"Then we'll have to start looking the hard way." Peter replied, while climbing up the hill.

Megan sighed and started to follow him. But with her luck, she tripped on an unknown subject and fell onto her face. Peter looked back just in time to see this. He burst out laughing when Meg stood up, dirt smudged on her face. She growled and walked past him.

"Shut up." she hissed.

When they got to the top they looked down at the lights coming from all the buildings.

"Well, here goes." Peter said, and he started to walk towards the city.

Megan quickly followed him.

They soon walked into a pub.

"Okay, lets split up and ask around." Peter whispered to her.

She nodded.

"Be careful."

Megan walked over to a bunch a boys that looked her age. "Er..excuse me..." she said.

They looked at her smirking, "Well 'ello luv." the boy with black hair said, sounding drunk.

"Er...hi...have any of you seen men dressed as soldiers in blue?"

"If I tell you, it'll cost ya." he replied, stepping closer to her.

"I...I..uh..." Megan stuttered, but then she felt someone wrap there arm around her waist.

"Is there a problem here?" Peter asked, glaring at the boy.

"Luv just asked me a question." said the boy.

"She doesn't need to ask you anything." Peter replied, while steering Meg away from them.

They were about to leave when a soft voice stopped them. "I heard you were looking for blue uniformed men."

They both turned to see a man sitting on a bench next tot he door, smoking a pipe. "I can help you."

"What's the catch?" Peter asked, his hold on Meg's waist subconsciously tightened.

"No catch. Just that I've seen 'em bring some folks over. Kids."

"Where?" Megan asked, her excitement not hiding well.

"Down by the docks, 'bout three miles from here. There's always bunch of men loading crates onto a boat, bring it over to an island of the coast. An abandoned factory's there. Guess there usin' it for something."

"Do you know what's in the crate?" Peter asked, interested.

"No. But they put the folks in cages. Not 'fore putting collar on 'em." the old man replied.

"Collars..." Megan pondered, bring her index finger to her lower lip, "Restraint collars?"

The old man shrugged.

"Why are you helping us?" Peter asked.

"Can't a man do somethin' good in his life for once?" he asked, while standing up slowly. He picked up a cane that was leaning on the wall next to the bench, and leaned on it. "Just 'member to be careful." And he limped out the door.

"That was...strange...yet helpful." Megan said.

That's when they both noticed Peter still held her.

"Oh...uh...er...sorry." Peter apologized, while releasing her.

"Its...uh...alright...really..." Megan replied, blushing.

Awkward silence.

"Maybe we should head down to the docks." Peter said, hurriedly.

"Yeah!" Megan agreed quickly.

A while later...

"Why couldn't we had just taken a car, or something?" Megan whined as they neared the docks, "I hate running a mile, much less power walking three!"

"What are you talking about? I carried you half the way." Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well...you looked like you needed a work out."

"Oh yeah. I only work out everyday."

"Twice a day might help."

Peter was about to reply, when they noticed a boat docked in the water. With blue uniformed men bustling about, bringing crates onto it.

"Looks like we found them." Megan whispered.

Peter grabbed her hand, and brought her behind a bunch of crates nearby.

"Look." Megan whispered, while pointing out towards the water.

There, not very far off, was a island. With a black castle like building, with fog surrounding it.

"Okay..." Peter said slowly, "I feel like I'm in a horror movie."

Megan nodded. "How do we get there?"

"I don't know...we need a..distraction or something." he turned to face her slowly.

"What?" she asked when she noticed his stare. "Wait...now way! What do you expect me to do? Stand in front of them, while dancing to 'Dip it low'?!"

Peter restrained a chuckle. "I don't know. But maybe...we could get into those crates..."

"Then they would carry us onto the ship..." Megan added

"And bring us to the island..." Peter finished.

"Great! Now...how do we get into the crates?" she asked.

"Good question...wait..I have a better idea..."

"This can't be good." Megan mumbled to herself.

* * *

Two blue uniformed men stood near the end of the dock, guarding to make sure no one sneaked by. Suddenly a beautiful girl with raven black hair ran up to them. 

"Oh, you've got to help me!" she cried.

One of the men, with the name tag 'Jack' walked up to her. "What's wrong ma'am?" he asked her.

She flung herself on him, crying into his shoulder, "Oh its horrible! My sister! She's stuck in a well! I can't get her out! She'll drown!"

"It's going to be alright ma'am." said the other man, with the tag 'Keith', "Take us to the well, and we'll get her out." he couldn't resist a damsel in distress.

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed, this time hugging him, "Quick follow me!"

She bolted down the road, the two men following. She turned the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's the matter ma'am?" asked Keith, "I don't see any well."

Suddenly something kicked Keith and he flew to the side, hitting his head on a fence near by.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Jack.

Suddenly something hit him over the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Megan stood behind him, a brick she found by the fence raised in the air.

"Nice act." Peter said, walking over to her.

"I've had a lot of practice." Megan replied, smiling.

Soon they were both walking back to the docks. But this time, they had the two men's uniforms over there own, wearing there hats as well.

"Jack, Keith." said a soldier, "Where have you two been?"

"A girl came by, her sister fell into a well. Went to go help her." Peter replied, disguising his voice, while shrugging.

"You ok? You sound different?"

"Got a cold." was Peter's reply.

"Whatever. Come on, we're leaving." the soldier replied, while heading towards the boat they were loading before.

Peter and Megan shrugged to each other, and soon followed.

* * *

Yay! I finally updated! Again I'm so sorry. I've been eally busy again. It sucks. But I have good news! This fic is almost over!...or is that bad news? Hmm...well anyway I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review my dukies..._oaky _note to self: never say that again! 

Well toddles!


	23. Rescue pt1

**The X-Spider**

Peter and Megan walked off the boat, and onto the dock. They had just landed on the island, which was even creepier close up. On it was a castle, that seemed to have come out of a Dracula movie. Dim lights coming from the windows, towers, and grey stones. Though, it wasn't a high as some castles.

"Makes me want a turtle neck sweater." Megan whispered to Peter.

"Come on." he whispered back, pulling hre towards the castle.

"Hey!" yelled one of the other soldiers. "Where are you two going? We still 'ave too unload the boat!"

"Er...the bathroom!" Megan called, using her best _'manly'_ voice.

The soldier looked at her strangely, but then shrugged. "Just hurry up!"

They nodded, and started to walk to the castle, but the Peter grabbed Megan by the hand, and pulled her to the other side.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Someone might notice us in there. We can't caught. We're better off sneaking in." Peter replied, while taking off his disguise, and put on his mask.

Megan shrugged, and took of hers. Leaving them both in their X-Men uniforms. "Okay...now how do we sneak in?"

Peter looked around, thinking. He looked up, and saw that the roof wasn't too high up. "I think I have an idea."

"What?" Megan asked.

Peter just took her hand, and brought her behind him, so his back was facing her. He wrapped her arms around his neck, "Er...peter?" Megan asked, getting uncomfortable.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." he commanded.

"What?"

"Like I'm giving you a piggy back ride."

"Er...okay..." She wrapped her legs around his waist. He put his fingertips onto the wall, and slowly started to crawl up. "Er...Pete....we're off the ground!"

"I know. That's the point." Peter replied rolling his eyes.

'Please don't let me fall. Please don't let me fall...' Megan thought.

Peter slowly reached his destination, and stood on top of the roof. Megan let go of him, and tried to stand next to him, but she fell. Peter quickly grabbed her around the waist before she could hit the concrete.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Its nothing. Ever since that accident my legs have been pretty weak, its nothing. I can stand on my own now." Megan replied, while stepping away from him.

Peter shrugged an looked around once again. "Look." h said, pointing to a door that seemed to lead down. "Lets go."

He slowly opened the door, and stepped down a flight of stone stairs, Megan close behind. When the stairs had ended, they came a long hallway. They quickly crossed the hall and went into a room, which was a broom closest.

"Now what?" Megan whispered.

Peter pointed up. Megan followed his finger and saw an air vent.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Peter shook his head. He shot webbing at the vent door ,and ripped it off. "Come on." He said, indicating for Megan to climb up.

Megan sighed and walked over to him, he lifted her up, ans she climbed intot he vent. "Ew...gross."

"What?" asked Peter.

"Spider webs!"

"Meg..." Peter said in annoyance.

"What?" she whined.

Peter just shook his head, and climbed into the vent.

"I don't like this arrangement." Mega whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you have a perfect view of my butt! That's why!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Get moving."

Megan quickly obliged. They crawled through the vents looking down once in a while to see if there was anywhere they would want to get out. Suddenly his spider-sense went off. He made a grab for Meg, but it was to late. She fell through on of the vent doors, an don top of a soldier.

She groaned. "Ow...uh oh..."

Three soldiers stood over her with their guns pointed.

"He, he..." she looked up at Peter and mouthed 'go'.

Peter stared at her, and she nodded her head.

Peter slowly crept over them, and crawled away, knowing that he wouldn't be any help to anyone if he were taken.

He heard a loud thump, and knew that they had shot Megan. He fastened his pace.

* * *

Megan slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. She soon found out she was strapped to a chair in a lab, with some kind of collar on her neck. She struggled to get out, but it was no use. Suddenly she saw something that perked her interest.

"Logan?" she question, when she sw the others in the tubes, "Professor? Storm? Mr. McCoy?"

"Hey kid." Logan said, "How you feeling?"

"A bit stiff...what's going on?...Magneto!?" she said, when she noticed the other tubes, "Mystique!?! I thought you were working for these people."

Mystique growled.

"Oh, you got betrayed again didn't you?"

Another growl. And a low chuckle from Logan.

"Sheesh Women! First Magneto. Then Mesmero. Now these guys? I thought you would have seen the pattern by now!"

Yet another, more dangerous growl.

Megan sighed, "Will someone just tell me what's going on?"

"I believe I can answer that." Came a voice.

A man stepped into the lab, hands behind his back, grinning. Megan gasped.

"Uncle Beck!?" she exclaimed.

"You know this guy?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah!" Megan replied, "He's my uncle. Mom's side of the family."

"Its good to see you again."

"I would say the same, but considering the circumstances, I won't." Megan growled, struggling to get free. "I can't believe this!"

"What? That you uncle is one of your most feared enemies?"

"Well..yeah I guess...but mostly that you actually were smart enough to come up with a plan like this."

Okay, that made Beck snap. He nearly leapt over to her and stared right into her eyes, "Don't ever speak to me like that. Now be a good girl, and tell me where the Parker boy is."

Megan smirked, and then spit right into his face.

"Ugh! You little-"He was about to slap her, when a eerie voice crept into the room.

"Now, now Beck." said the voice, "Is that anyway to treat our guest?"

Everyone turned to see a tall man, with black hair, and shining red eyes with no visible pupils walk in.

"Mr...Mr. Sinister, sir." said Beck, straightening up and looking at the man. "I...she..."

"I saw everything, Beck. And I must say, she is just as feisty as you said." said Sinister. "Now, would you please give me and the girl some time alone? And untie her. She's not a threat to anyone without her powers."

"Y-Yes sir." said Beck. He sent a scared, almost concerned, look at Megan, unstrapped her, and then left the room.

"Now, Meg, was it?" Sinister asked, walking over to the girl.

"Its Megan." Meg growled.

Sinister laughed. "Megan. Now, why don't you be a good little girl, and tell me where the boy is."

"Boy? I know many boys. There's Zack, Henry, Ken, Mike, Ross-"

"Don't play those silly games on me, girl! Where is Peter Parker?!" he growled, leaning over her.

"Like I'll tell you." Megan growled while standing up.

She threw a punch at him, but he easily caught her wrist. He pulled her closer, and kneed her to the stomach. She moaned, holding her stomach. Sinister grabbed her neck with one hand, and raised her off the ground, choking her.

Megan couldn't breathe, his grip on her neck getting tighter. She could hear the many yells coming from the others in the tubes, but Sister wasn't listening. He leaned in close to her, "Tell me where he is." he growled.

She gathered the rest of her strength and threw up her leg, kicking him in the chin. He let her go, and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. But Sinister wasn't done with her. He kneeled down next to her, and grabbed her air, pulling her head up to look at him.

"Since you obviously don't care about yourself, what about your little friends?" he questioned. That's when two soldiers came in with Kitty and Rogue.

"Kitty! Rogue!" Megan gasped out, still finding it hard to breathe.

"Meg!?" they both said, struggling to get away from the soldiers.

"Tell me where the boy is, or your friends will have a most unpleasant time." Sinister growled.

Megan bit on her lower lip.

"Fine," Sinister said. He nodded to the two soldiers. The one holding Rogue took off her collar, and one of her gloves. He brought her hand to touch Kitty's face. Rogue immediately felt the pull of her powers.

"What do you think will happen if she absorbed her all the way?" Sinister growled in Meg's ear, "Little Kitty would be dead, and Rogue would have to share her mind and body with another person."

Megan could now hear Both of the girls cries of pain.

"Stop!" Megan shouted, "Stop! I'll...I'll tell you..."

The soldiers immediately broke the contact.

"He's back in the sewers in Bayville. We got into a fight. He said we should come here yet, we'd get caught. I didn't want to wait, so we went our separate ways. He was right..." Megan said, now crying. 'Dang am I good at this.' she thought.

Sinister stared at her hard, then turned towards the soldiers. "Send some men to the sewers in Bayville." The soldiers nodded, and let with the two unconscious girls.

He turned back to Megan, and patted her head. "Good girl." Then he had another soldier drag her from the room.

* * *

Yay! This came out faster then usual, but it was also shorter then most. Sorry. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!


	24. Rescue pt2

**The X-Spider**

"You won't get away with this." Megan growled to the boy who was standing guard at her cell. "Someone will stop you." The soldier just shrugged. Meg sighed in frustration. She hadn't even seen this guys face, and he was already annoying her. "So...do we get any bathroom breaks?"

"Its not your turn." the soldier said, speaking for the first time.

"But what if I don't have to go when it is my turn?"

"Deal with it." came his reply.

She sighed again.

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir." Beck said, as he walked into Sinister's office.

It was a cold dark room. The walls and floor were stone, and damp, much like the lab only it was smaller.

"Yes, Beck." Sinister replied, "I have a...surprise for you."

"S-Surprise?"

Sinister nodded and smirked. He walked over to a closet, and brought something out. "One of my many weapons." Beck was about to question him, when Sinister continued, while looking at one of the tv screens that was on the wall "Ah, it looks like our other guest has finally decided to join us."

* * *

Peter slowly walked down the hall, carrying the gun that he _borrowed_ from one of the soldiers he _accidently_ knocked out. He was about the turn the corner, when he heard voices coming from behind a door. He walked over to it, and listened.

"So...do we get any bathroom breaks?" he hear Megan's voice say

"Its not your turn." said another voice

"But what if I don't have to go when it is my turn?"

"Deal with it."

Peter opened the door slowly, and saw Megan in a cell with a guard standing in front of it. He quickly shot a dart at the soldier and he fell to the ground. Megan gasped, and stared at him.

"Hey." he said casually, while walking over to the soldier. He took out the keys in his pockets, and tried about five in the cell lock, before he found the right one. The cell door opened and Meg ran out and hugged him.

"We have to find the others." Peter said, while taking the fallen soldiers gun and handing it to Megan. "What happened to your neck?" he asked, noticing a bruise there.

"Huh?" she asked her hand going to her neck,. "Its nothing. Peter...I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" he asked, "We have to fins the others."

"No Pete, you see...my uncle is behind all of this."

"What?!"

"Well he's like the second hand man, anyway. Some guy named Sinister is the boss. My Uncle, Quinton Beck, is helping."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Peter groaned.

Megan just smiled weakly.

"Meg, I'm sorry, but your family is really messed up."

Megan rolled her eyes, "Don't I know it."

"Now come on, we have to get you out of here." Peter said taking her hand, about to lead her out of the room.

"Pete, what about the others?" Megan asked.

"I'll get them. But it's not safe for you. When they find out you escaped they'll have everyone looking for you."

She took her hand away from his, and glared, "I want to help."

Peter sighed, "Meg please...I don't want you to get hurt..."

Megan opened her mouth to speak, but someone beat her too it.

"Aw, how touching." said a menacing voice.

Megan's eyes widened, and Peter turned around to find a man with red eyes smirking at them.

"Sinister." Megan growled.

"Who?" Peter asked, turning towards her.

"That's Sinister, the guy who's behind all this."

"Oh." Peter said, turning back top the man, "So you're the manic who did this."

Megan groaned, "Peter could you _not_ insult our capture?" she asked.

"What? Knowing you, you've probably already spit out a bunch of insults yourself."

A coughing sound made them stop bickering and look at Sinister.

"As amusing as this is." Sinister sneered, "I have a job to complete."

Peter stood in front of Megan defensively, "Meg, leave." he said.

"What?!" she whispered urgently.

"Leave. Go find the others." he said.

"And leave you alone with him? Nowa-"

"Go."

Megan sighed, and bolted out of the room.

Sinister chuckled. "Smart idea. But I'll just get to her and the others after I'm through with you."

"What makes you so sure?" Peter asked.

"I'm more powerful, then you can imagine."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Just tell me. What are you planning?"

Sinister chuckled again. It was really starting to annoy Peter. "Its really quite simple..."

* * *

Megan walked down the long cold hall way. She tightened her grip on the keys she had taken from the guard, that was in front of her cell before. She came to a steel door, and opened it up. When she walked in, she gasped. It was a whole hallway full of cells, like the one she was contained in.

She slowly walked forward, and her eyes widened at the cell she first saw. There was Kurt, and Toad, leaning against the back wall.

Megan ran to the cell, and kneeled down, she wrapped her hands around the cold metal bars, and called to Kurt.

Kurt looked up, hearing his name being called. "Megan?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Megan!" he got up, and quickly went over tot he bars, and stared at her. "Megan how did you...? Vhen did you...? Vaht's going on?"

"Oh my god Kurt! We've been searching everywhere. But it was like everyone disappeared...god I'm so happy to see you!"

"You veren't captured?" he asked.

She shook her head, "When they attacked the Institute, Peter and I were in New York, visiting Warred, or at least were thought we were. He was taken when we got there."

"Vhere's Peter?"

She looked down, "He's back where they were keeping me. The guy, Sinister, he's in charge of this whole thing, came in before we could get away. Peter's back there with him. For some reason he let me you let me out now?" Kurt asked. He hated being inside this prison.

"Oh, sorry." she said.

She stood up, and looked at the many keys that were on the chain she had taken. She went through three, before she found the right one. "I think they just have one key for every cell." she opened the cell door, and walked in. She kneeled next to Kurt, and looked at the collar. "Okay...hopefully one of these keys will work on this thing, too." She again went through more keys, until the collar finally got out.

"Vinally." Kurt breathed out.

Megan went over to Toad, and got his collar off as well. She took off the key to the collars, and gave it to Kurt. "Hre, take this. Got find Kitty and get the collar off her. Then you too can get in and out of the cells to problem, and get the collars off as well."

"Vhere are you going?" he asked, slightly worried.

"I've got some family business to attend too." was all she said, before running out of the cell.

Kurt watched her go, knowing that it wasn't a good idea. But he knew there was no changing her mind. He walked out of the cell, with Toad behind him. The others in the cells, had seen what was happening and were staring at him. he walked down the hall, and saw Kitty. He teleported in, and she gasped.

"Kurt!?" she said.

"Yes. Now come on." he said, he took off the collar. "We've got to get the others out."

Kitty nodded. She took the key from Kurt, and took the collar of her cell mate, a handsome boy named Pete Wisdom. She took hold of his hand, and phased them bother through the cell, while Kurt teleported.

She looked at Pete, and saw for the first time, a real smile on his face.

* * *

Peter stood there, glaring at Sinister, but then chuckled. "Let me get this straight." he said, "You want to suck the X-Gene out of all the mutants. Combine them into one, and then you'll have all the powers? Your crazier then I thought!"

"Its not crazy, boy." Sinister growled, "Its ingenious."

"Call it whatever you want. But you're still crazy."

Suddenly his spider sense went off, and he barely dodged a fist that was aiming fro his jaw.

"You have good reflexes." Sinister growled.

"I thought you knew about everyone's powers?" Peter asked, smirking.

"I'm going to have a good time sucking the gene from you." Sinister said. "I think I'll have you go second."

"Second?"

"Right after your little girlfriend. I want you to see her suffer. Hear her scream. And you won't be able to do anything...just watch..."

"Leave her alone..." Peter growled.

"It's a shame isn't it? To have the person you are about be used against you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think it was just a coincidence that you found her first? I put her into this cell on purpose. Knowing it would be the easiest to find. It is also the only one with a video camera in it, so I can see who's going in, and who's going out. It will always happed, especially to heroes like you. They care deeply for someone, then that _special_ someone is used against them. It becomes your downfall, your weakness." he smirked at Peter, who was getting very, _very_ angry, "No matter what you do. It will happen."

"You act like your speaking from experience." Peter said.

"I know things..." Then he charged at Peter.

* * *

Megan walked down another long hall way. She opened a door, and walked into a room. It was bare, completely empty. Suddenly a chilling voice filled it.

"Well if it isn't my little niece." Megan heard a voice say.

She turned around and came face to face with Beck, who was smirking. "Well if it isn't my good for nothing uncle." she replied.

"Aw, no reason to be like that, dear. I'm actually here to compromise with you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Join us. Sinister will be able to teach out everything you can imagine. More than you could learn at the pathetic school of yours."

"Join you? And end up like Mystique? No thanks."

"Oh dear, you know I would never let that happen."

She scoffed, "Yeah right. You aren't the uncle I use to know." She said, folding her arms.

"Well, I'm sorry dear, but I can't let you leave, unless you join us, of course." Beck replied.

"You want to fight me? Oh please I can your kick butt all the way to China and back."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." he replied. He pressed a button on his wrist, and metal suite soon covered his whole body. With a red viser, like Scott's, covering his eyes.

"O-Kay." Megan said slowly, "So you have a new look. How's that gonna help you?"

He just smirked, and stared at her. Megan growled and charged at him. She went to punch him, but he grabbed her fist in his hand. He smiled, and twisted it. She gasped in pain, and then he threw her over his shoulder, and she collided into the wall behind him.

Meg lay on the ground, looking up at him while he walked over to her.

"Okay." she said, "So you got some new moves as well. Well I've got some too." She swung her legs at his, and he fell to the ground as well. She tackled him, but he pinned her to the ground, and punched her in the face, then kneed her in the stomach.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and lifted him off her, and into the floor above her. She got on her hands and knees, and watched as blood spilled from her mouth. "Ew..." she said softly.

"Come now dear. Be reasonable. You don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours, do you? Join us. It would be the smart thing." Beck said, while watching the girl spit out the last bit of blood.

Megan stood up slowly, ans glared at him. "Your right, it would be the smart thing." he smiled, "But that doesn't mean it's the right thing."

She charged at him, only for her to be met with his fist.

* * *

And I shall leave it here. Sorry for the late update. But my teachers seem to love giving us all projects and tests everyday. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It will contain the following...

1) The fight between Sinister and Spider-Man

2)The fight between Megan and her Uncle

3) Kurt and Kitty getting to the other X-Men

4) Lots and lots of surprises! YAY!

Anyway, don't forget to review, please.


	25. Rescue pt3

**The X-Spider**

Beck grabbed her and threw her into a door. The door burst open on impact, and she fell down a flight of stone stairs. She soon landed with a thud on the stone floor. They were now in a dungeon, below that castle.

Beck walked down the stair, and stood before her. "Look at you Meg. Your in no condition to fight."

Megan tried with all her might to get up. To stand up and prove him wrong, but her legs wouldn't allow it.

"You can't even stand, can you?"

She didn't have to look, she knew he was smirking. He grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her up. He threw her across the dungeon, and she collided into the wall. She screamed in pain. Something happened to her shoulder. She knew it. It didn't feel right, and it hurt like hell.

She lay on the ground, holding her right shoulder, tears running down her cheeks. She hated to cry! She hated to let people know they hurt her!

Beck grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up, choking her.

"This is your last chance. Join us or die." he growled.

Megan glared at him with such hatred, "Go...to...hell..." she gasped out.

With his hand still on her neck, he slammed her to the ground. He let go and looked down at the girl. She rolled over, onto her hands and knees, and coughed out more blood. Beck grabbed her by the hair and picked her back up. He punched her in the face, then in the stomach. He threw he once again, this time she didn't get up as fast.

Megan lay sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily. She looked up and saw Beck turn to normal, smirking at her. He took out one of the knives he had in his belts. "You should have known better." he said, "You should have known I was going to win, was going to kill you." he threw the knife at her, but she moved out of the way. It flew past her, only cutting her arm some.

Beck chuckled, and slowly walked over to her. Again he picked her up by the neck. He took out the one other knife he had, and was about to bring it down. Megan's eyes went wide...

* * *

Sinister rubbed his chin, grinning menacingly. "Good right hook. If I wasn't...well...me, that might have actually hurt."

Peter stood there, breathing heavily in shock, "What? Are you resistant to pain, or something?"

"Good guess."

"Damn." he mumbled.

"Its hopeless Spider-Man. You can't harm me. You are only putting yourself in danger." Sinister said.

"Who cares. As long as the others are safe, everything's fine." Peter snapped.

"Is everyone as safe as you think?"

"Yeah...I think so anyway...why the hell am I talking to you about this?!"

Sinister chuckled, "Teenagers. Interesting specimens."

"Sheesh, you talk about us as if we're fish, or something."

"Might as well be. You would have had a better life."

"What's that suppose to —" but before Peter could finish, he dodged out of the way from Sinister's punch. But Sinister kicked him in the rib cage, and then threw him across the room and he collided with the cell bars.

"Being flushed down the toilet is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Sinister growled.

* * *

Kitty phased through the cell that held Scott and Jean.

"Kitty?" Jean asked weakly.

"Hi." Kitty said, giving them a smile, "The rescue team's, like, here to rescue you."

"Thank god... "Scott said.

Kitty walked up tot hem, and took of their collars. Then she phased them bother threw the cell.

"It feels great to use my powers again." Kitty admitted, "I, like, didn't know how much I would miss them."

Jean smiled down at the girl. Then she notices Kurt waiting for them. "Kurt!?"

"Ja. Now come on, we've got to go." Kurt replied.

"Wait." said Scott, "It would go faster if we split up. Kurt, Toad and I will take one way, Jean, Kitty, and...the other guy." he indicated to Pete Wisdom, "the other way."

They all nodded, and went separate ways.

Scott and Kurt walked down a long hall, looking for other cells. That's when they spotted Alex Summer and the Mirage girl.

"Scott..." said Alex, when he saw them.

"Hey bro." said Scott, "we're here to get you out."

"'bout time." Alex replied, smiling.

* * *

Megan's eyes went wide. Beck stared at her, then his went wide as well. He then looked down to his stomach, and saw Meg's hands wrapped around a knifes handle, the knife in turn was cut deep into him.

The knife he was holding in his hand, mere centimeters from Meg's throat, dropped to the ground. His hand let go of Megan, and she fell to the ground. She let go of the knife and gasped. She sat on her knees as she watched Beck stumbled back, and fall to the ground, the knife sticking out of him.

"U-Uncle B-B-Beck.." she stuttered. She crawled over to him, and tears fell down her cheek. She looked down at him, and saw his blank eyes staring up at her. "Uncle Beck! I...I'm so sorry! You...and then...the knife....I couldn't....I'm so, so sorry..." she cried.

No response.

"Oh my god." she whispered, she was shaking from sobs, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

The room flashed with light, but then went dark again.

"I....I didn't mean too Uncle Beck...you were about to kill me...I _had_ too...to...save the others..."

Still, there was no response.

"Please! Just please, say some cocky, stupid, bad guy remark. Anything will make me feel better!"

Nothing came out.

'Oh ma, oh man, oh man' she thought.

Her head fell on to his chest, and she cried. That's when everything went dark.

* * *

Peter fell to the ground fro the hundredth time, well it seemed that way at least.

"Useless." Sinister said.

"Its not over yet." Peter replied.

"Oh believe me. Its over. For you anyway."

Suddenly a blackness swept over them, but just as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"What the hell?" Peter said.

"Looks like your little girlfriends' having a bit of trouble..." Sinister remarked, rasing an eyebrow.

"The others are there. Nothings wrong." Peter replied. Though it seemed he was trying to convince himself.

Suddenly Peter back flipped, just missing on of Sinister's kicks. Sinister punched him, and he flew back, and hit the wall. He shot webbing at Sinister, but he just swatted it away, and punched Peter again.

Peter went to punch him, but Sinister grabbed his fist, and then pulled hi over and kneed him in the stomach. Sinister punched him again, then threw him over his shoulder.

Peter, thanks to being so agile, jumped off the wall that he was about to collide into, and managed to punch Sinister in the stomach. Of course it was no good, since Sinister was resistant to pain. It was really starting to put a damper on Peter's antics.

"Useless." Sinister said again. Peter punched him, then kicked him, but Sinister dodged both. "Worthless..." Peter growled and went to punch him, but Sinister grabbed his fist again, and twisted it, "Pointless..." Sinister elbowed Peter in the nose, and then punched him in the stomach, "Friendless..." He kicked Peter in the stomach, and Peter fell back into the cell bars, hitting his head on the cold steel, "lifeless..." Peter fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"That's all you are. All you'll ever be." Sinister snarled, "You couldn't save your uncle. In fact, you practically assisted with his death. You could've stopped the man, should've stopped the man. But you didn't. You hurt your uncle, your aunt, and yourself. All in one night. Who's going to be next Spider-Man? Your little friends at the Institute? Those kids back in New York, Harry and Mary Jane? Precious Megan?" He knelt in front of Peter, "All you can give them is _pain_, and _sorrow,_ they're much better off without you."

"Stop." Peter said weakly.

"Stop what? Stating the obvious? It may not seem this way, Spider-Man, but I'm _helping_ your little friends by telling you this. I'm _saving_ them. Saving them from _you_."

"I...I would never hurt them..."

"Not intentionally. But you will. As I told you earlier, Parker, the ones you love, the ones you care about the most can be used against you. They _will_ be used against you. When your enemies find out about them, nothing will stop them at destroying _you_, by destroying _them_. Its all happened before."

"No..."

"_Yes_...there's no sense in denying it."

* * *

Kitty, Jean, and Pete, walked down the halls, along with the recently rescued X23, Jamie, Lance, Wanda, Bobby and Jubilee.

"I, like, wonder where Rogue is..." Kitty said sadly.

Jean put a reassuring hand on the smaller girls shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find her. Along with everyone else left."

"Yeah!" said Jubilee, "I mean so far we've only had to attack fifty, maybe sixty, soldiers, It can't be long until we find them."

"Until maybe another fifty, or sixty soldiers come and attack us." Bobby said.

"Not helping, Bobby."

"_What?_"

Jubilee sighed and shock her head.

"Look!" exclaimed Kitty. She pointed to a cell nearby that help Pyro, and Amara. "Amara!" Kitty ran up to the cell, phased through and hugged the girl.

"Kitty!" Amara exclaimed.

Kitty quickly took off the two teens collars, and phased them out of the cell.

They embraced once again.

"Its so good to see you!" Amara said, "I didn't know who was taken, and who was still safe."

"Same." Kitty said.

"Where's everyone else? Rogue? Megan? Kurt, Peter?"

"We'll explain everything later." Jean said, stepping between the two, "But now we have to keep on looking for the others."

* * *

Scott, Kurt were happy to say they had rescued a good percentage of the others. The had Alex, Mirage, Roberto, Rahne, Angel, Psylocke, Evan, Callisto, along with the other morlocks, Pietro and Piotr.

"So Meg and Peter weren't taken?" Roberto asked, when Kurt finished telling everyone how he got out.

"Ja." Kurt said.

"They were in New York, when the Institute was attacked." Scott told them."I though they had already been taken, thank god I was wrong."

Suddenly Psylocke stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked in concern, the two have grown close in the last couple months they spent together in the cell.

"I can sense people nearby..." she said. She turned to Scott, "I think one might be your Professor."

"Lets go." Scott said, and led them all down the hall.

After walking for a short while, they wen through a door, that led to a modern looking lab, only in a rustic looking dungeon.

They gasped when they saw five adults in tubes, much like the one Juggernaut was kept in.

"Professor!" Scott exclaimed, as he ran over to the tubes.

"Scott?" asked the professor. "Is everything alright? Are the others fine?"

"Yeah...well most anyway. We managed to get most of the people."

"How..."

"Vell." said Kurt, "It vas Megan who got me out, and then I got Kitty out, then ve both got everyone von else out."

"Where is Light Switch?" Logan asked, "And the others?"

"Jean and Kitty went another way, to find others." Scott explained.

Psylocke went over to the main computer in the back of the room, and looked at it carefully. Then she started typing furiously.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Trying to get those tubes open." she replied.

"Why?" asked Roberto, "Can't we just have Colossus tear them off."

"To risky. It could set off an alarm, and a bunch of those soldiers could come."

"Yeah, Roberto." Rahne murmured, elbowing him in the side.

Roberto just scoffed.

"Yes!" Psylocke exclaimed. Suddenly the tubed started to life up. Scott ran over to the Professor, to keep him up.

"Good job, Betts!" Warren said.

"Noe lets go find the others." said Mirage.

Roberto walked over to the computer and stared at it. "Hey. Maybe this can show us where the others are!"

He pressed a button.

"No!" they all exclaimed.

"**SELF DESTRUCT IN 20 MINUTES.**" said a mechanical voice.

They all sighed.

"Oops....sorry..." Roberto said.

"Sheesh Roberto." Rahne said in her Scottish accent, "Ye worse then Bobby...And Ray for that matter."

* * *

"**SELF DESTRUCT IN 20 MINUTES**." Megan hear echo throughout the room.

She tried to get up, but shecouldn't stand. She tried to crawl, but it was pointless. For some reason she couldn't _see_. Maybe here powers were acting up, and the room was pitch black. Its happened before.

"So this is it." Megan whispered to herself. "I'm going to be blown to smithereens."

* * *

"**SELF DESTRUCT IN 20 MINUTES**."

Peter and Sinister both looked up when they heard it.

Sinister sent one more kick to Peter's head. "So sorry to leave you like this, Parker. Perhaps another time." he said, and he walked towards the door. "If you live, that is." and he disappeared.

'Dammit!' Peter cursed in his head.

He slowly stood up, and limbed out of the cell. He had to find the others, and fast.

* * *

"Peter's nearby." Jean said, as she brought her hands down from her head.

No sooner had she said that, and disoriented Peter, turned the corner.

"Peter!" Kitty exclaimed. She ran over to him. "What, like, happened?"

"I got the crap beaten out of me by s crazy lunatic." he replied. He looked around at the others behind her and Jean, "Where's Meg?"

"Don't know." said Jean.

"I thought she was with you..." Kitty said, now looking worried.

"The last I saw her was when she left to go find you guys..."

"Maybe she's with Scott and Kurt." Jean said, trying reassure them. "Lets go find them."

* * *

"Rogue!" Kurt exclaimed as he teleported into the cell. They had just found them in a cell near the supposedly exit, she was with Gambit. Earlier they had found Ray and Tabby, blob, and four other girls. He took of the collars, and teleported them out. "Are you alvight?"

"Ah'm fahne. Lets just get out of here before it go's Kabloowie!" Rogue replied.

"First we have to find-" Scott began.

"The others?" came a voice. They turned and saw Jean and a bunch of others. "There's no need for that."

"Good, now lets get out of here." Scott said, and they walked to the exit.

Peter couldn't see much. There were so many people, it was hard to tell who's who. He just prayed Megan was there.

They all got outside, and saw that the soldiers had already left, but there was still one boat left. They started to file one, when Peter stopped. She wasn't there! Megan wasn't with everyone. "Where's Meg!" he asked

They all looked around. Jean brought her hands to her head, and thought hard, then gasped, "She's still inside...I can't get the exact location...her minds to weak..."

"Yes," said the Professor, "I can feel it too."

"We have to go back!" Kitty exclaimed.

"No." Logan said firmly, "You all get to shore and wait. Cyclops, Red, and Web Head come with me." and he started to walk back intot he castle.

* * *

"Meg!" Peter called.

"She's nearby." Jean said. "But she's fading fast. I won't be able to sense her soon."

"Meg!" they all shouted.

They walked down long stone hallways, and looked into rooms. It seemed to be deserted.

"We're getting closer..." Jean said, then she sighed and her hands fell to her side, "Its gone..."

"Its okay." Logan snarled, "Look."

They looked into an opened door, and saw a stone room. They walked in, and found puddles of blood.

"Its Meg's." said Logan. He sniffed they air, and started moving again, "I can smell her."

"Meg!" they started calling again.

"**SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 MINUTES**."

* * *

"Meg!" She heard their voices, but she couldn't respond. She couldn't see where it was coming from. She couldn't tell if she was awake or not. Darkness still consumed her, but she didn't fell asleep.

"Meg!" She knew that voice.

"Pete..." she whispered.

Logan looked up. "I hear her, she just called for Peter." He ran down the hall, at the end was an opened door. They went over to it, and saw a flight of stairs, with blood stains on it. "She's down here."

They ran down, with Peter in the lead, and gasped. On the other side of the room lay Megan. Nearby was the body of Quinton Beck, with a knife in his chest. Peter walked over to Megan and knelt in front of her. "Meg?" he said softly.

"P-Pete.." she said, looking up, but her gaze seemed to go past him. "Can...can you see me?"

Peter looked at her strangely, then looked back at the others who shrugged, "Yeah Meg, I can see you just fine."

"Its not...dark?"

"A little, but bot that dark..."

"Peter I can't....its too dark....I can't see!"

Peter heard Jean gasp behind him, then Logan walk up to them. He scooped Meg into his arms and started to carry her.

"Wait! Uncle Beck! He....I..."

"**SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES**."

"We gotta go, Light Switch."

"But..." she stopped talking and closed her eyes.

"Lets go." Logan said.

* * *

They all watched from across the lake as a big explosion happened on the Island.

"Who puts a self destruct button in their liar anyway?" Roberto mumbled.

They all stayed silent and just watched. Relief in their eyes.

Peter watched as Mr. McCoy bandaged up Megan, who was still asleep. They were all on the X-Jet. Though it was a little crowded, they managed to do it. Luckily Scott wa the one at the controls this time.

"What's wrong with her Hank?" Logan asked, staring at the girl.

Hank sighed, "She has many punctured wounds at the head, and rib cage. She'll have to be in a wheel chair again, for a while. But I don't see any wounds that would have caused..."

"Her to go blind?"

"Yes...I shall find out more when she is awake, and we are at the Institute. Now, Mr. Parker. Lets take a look at you."

Peter sighed and walked over to him.

* * *

"So your powers went out of control again," Hank explained to Megan as she lat in the hospital bed, "But this time it caused you not to be able to see. It should only be temporary, it'll ware off soon. But not for awhile. Maybe in two months or so..."

"And...if it doesn't...?" she asked, her blank eyes staring straight ahead.

Hank sighed, "Then I'll run more tests."

Megan nodded, and closed her eyes. Hank stared at her for a moment, then at Peter who was in the next bed. Then he walked out, sighing.

Megan heard his footsteps disappear. "Peter..." she said.

Peter looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"I...I _killed_ him."

"What?" he asked. He got out of his bed, and went over to hers. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I killed my uncle! He was about to kill me, stab me, and I was so weak all I could do was...I didn't mean too kill him. Just to get him away. But...I don't know...I got scared and..." tears ran down her cheeks. "What am I going to do? I killed my uncle! I killed him...killed him..." Suddenly she fell into his arms and wept. There was nothing he could do but let her cry.

But Sinister's voice still rang in his ears.

_Who's going to be next Spider-Man?... Precious Megan? All you can give them is pain, and sorrow, they're much better off without you._

Was he right? Maybe...all this was his fault...Meg was crying. Was it because of him? All he knew was that he wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt because of him. Especially Megan...he loved her to much to let that happen. It would just be better not to tell her, to let her know how he felt. She would be better off, and much safer with someone else.

_All I give her is friendship... _

_

* * *

_

Okay, there's one more chapter everyone then...its over. I guess thats good/bad news. But I'll have the sequel up soon. Anyway don't forget to review.


	26. Epilogue

**The X-Spider**

Peter sat on the steel bleachers, on looking the football field, where a stage was built and streamers hung. It was a nice June day, and Rogue, and the Brother Hood were graduating. The Board of Education decided since they had a legitimate reason for not being at school for all that time, they were still allowed to graduate. The other reason would probably be that they wanted them out of the school anyway.

Peter smiled and looked around. Next to him sat Megan. He had carried her up the bleachers so she wouldn't have to stay on the ground and have a bad view. She still couldn't see, but Hank was optimistic. Though, thankfully, she didn't have to be in a wheelchair. Apparently her legs are stronger then we thought, though she does need to stay off them most of the time.

Kitty and Pete Wisdom sat in front of them. The two have gotten pretty close over the lest few weeks, and they did share a cell for a couple months or so. Emma Frost, a beautiful women wioth blonde hair, sat nearby next to another pretty women named Lorelei. Warren and Betsy sat next to those two, holding hands. Alex Summers and Lorna Dane, a girl with green hair, sat in front of those two, whispering to one another.

The New Mutants all sat huddled together talking about how gross Jubilee and Bobby were acting. Scott and Jean were sitting with the Professor and the other Instructors, all talking about how happy and proud they were and all that.

"What's going on?" Megan asked him. Her head turning slightly towards him.

"Principle Kelly just walked onto the stage." Peter replied, "He kinda looks like a fish from here..."

Megan giggled., then she leaned in close, "What are Kitty and Pete doing?" she whispered.

"Acting like Jean and Scott." Peter replied.

She laughed again, "That can't be good."

"Trust me, its not a pretty sight."

"I'll take your word for it..."

Suddenly Principle Kelly's voice echoed through the microphone. "I present to you the graduating class!"

Peter watched as Megan got an excited look on her face, and she leaned in closer to hear.

"_Allerdyce, St. John_..."

From Peters seat you could see a boy with red hair poking out of his cap, walk up to the podium and get his degree.

The names went on, until...

"_Alvers, Lance_..."

"I can't believe he actually made it to graduate." Megan said to Kitty, who in turn laughed...

"_Dukes, Frederic_..."

"Frederic?" said Bobby. He and the other male New Mutants burst out laughing...

"_Lebeau, Remy_."

"Now he's one to be surprised about." Kitty said to Megan, turning around to face her. "I'm, just, like, glad that those three joining the x-men."

The al nodded...

"_Maximoff, Pietro_..."

"I'm surprise _any_ of them made it to graduation." Jubilee said.

"_Maximoff, Wanda_..."

"Hey!" said Bobby, "I just realized something. We might _actually_ find out Rogue's real name!"

Everyone smiled, and started to listen more carefully. Peter turned to Megan, who was smiling slyly.

"You know already, don't you." he asked, nudging her softly.

She brought a finger to her lips, smiling. "So does Kitty. But we can't tell you."

"_Rasputin, P...Pi...Piotr_?"

Bobby and Ray laughed hysterically.

"Grow up." said Amara.

Principle Kelly suddenly got a confused look on his face. He turned his paper over, and looked, but then turned it over again. "_Er...Rogue_?"

Megan and Kitty giggled.

"Ah man!" said Bobby.

* * *

They all sat in the rec room, watching as the graduates opened the presents. Remy laughed at the third card deck he got. Piotr smiled at his new paints, and John was playing around with his new lighters.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to give him those thing?" Logan asked Xavier.

Xavier smiled, and then turned to Rogue. "Rogue...we have a special surprise for you."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, but smiled. Hank got up and left the room for a few moments, then came back holding a small box, with a red bow on it.

"We hope you like it." said Storm, putting a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

Hank handed her the box, and she looked at it skeptically. Then she slowly opened it, and gasped. Inside was a beautiful bracelet, with small green gems scattered around it.

"Wow..." she whispered.

"It's a power suppresser. It studied the technology _they_ used, and put it in this one." said Hank, "To turn it off, all you have to do is press the biggest gem."

"Wow..." she said again. She put it on, and slowly stretched her hand out to Remy, and touched his face. "It works.." she added, when Remy didn't fall to the ground unconscious.

Logan smiled, then frowned when he saw the grinning Cajun, "First I think we need to set some ground rules." he said.

"Oh Logan, let the girl have so fun." said Amara.

"But not _too_ much fun." Megan added, with a smile.

Rogue rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "Thank ya. Thank ya so much!?"

"Your welcome child." said Storm.

"You deserve it." said Xavier.

And then they went on with their party, having fun and being happy. All together, and _not_ in cells.

* * *

Peter lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Today was fun, but he still couldn't stop thinking. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He got up, and opened the door. There standing in the doorway was Megan, in sweat pants and a tank top. He raised an eyebrow, "Meg?"

"I...I had a bad dream..." she replied.

Peter nodded, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the bed. "You want to talk about?"

She sat down, and sighed, "Its nothing really...just..."

Peter crawled over her, to the other side of the bed and lay down. Megan lay down as well, staring at nothing in particular. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing...I just would have really liked to have _seen_ Rogue's graduation, and when she was finally able to touch...I don't....don't think I like this, Pete. In fact I _hate _it! I want to see. Its scary not being able to see things! I don't know where I'm going, who I'm talking to...what I'm wearing! I could walk outside naked and I wouldn't know!"

"Trust me Meg, me and the others would _never_ let you go outside naked." Peter told her.

"That's not the point! I can't do this! I just can't..." tears fell down her cheeks. "Everything's happened so fast...I keep dreaming about killing him...seeing it happen all over again...I'm in over my head here..."

Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close when she started to cry harder. This was the first time she cried since that day in the hospital. She's been keeping it locked inside, trying to be brave, and strong.

"I just want everything to go back to normal.." she said between sobs, "I want my life back...I want my mom, my daddy, the little twerp of a sister. I want Tina, Maria, Hillary, heck I even miss Jessica's annoying gossip...

"I miss seeing everyone's face after Kurt did something stupid, I miss seeing the flowers, and the sky...I wish none of this had ever happened..."

Silence went throughout the room, except for her sobs, Peter really didn't know what to say, in fact he didn;t think he should say anything. 'Let her get it all out, everything will be fine,' he thought.

She soon stopped crying, and just little sniffles could be heard. She turned her head that lay on his chest looking too the place where she thought he was, which, thankfully, was correct. "Don't go.." she whispered.

"What?" he asked, staring at her.

"Don't go. Don't...leave me...and the others..."

"How did you..."

"I know you Peter. Something's been bothering you the past few weeks, and its not just this Sinister thing...your thinking of leaving .I know you too well...and Jean accidently read your mind and told me about it..."

Peter sighed. "Its just things, Meg. Things I've been thinking. Like what Sinister said..." He stopped, not knowing if he should tell her.

"Tell me about it." she whispered, as if she were reading his thoughts.

"Meg, I could have stopped the guys that killed my uncle! I could have gone with you and make sure you were safe! I could have stopped all of this from happening!"

"...Pete, all I hear from you is 'I could have,'...I guess its not much better then me, right now...but Pete what happened, happened fro a reason...I guess I need to learn that too...maybe we can...together?"

Peter stared at her and smiled._ Who's going to be next Spider-Man?... Precious Megan? _Not if he could help it. He would never hurt her...or the others for that matter. Maybe by leaving them, he would hurt them more then anything.

"Just don't leave..."Megan whispered, moving closer to him, and yawning.

Peter smiled, and hugged her tight, "I'm not going anywhere Meg."

_Who was he kidding? The X-Men were the best thing that ever happened to him. They were like a family to him. Given him everything he could have asked for. He's learned so much from them. He's learned more about life, friends, and..._he looked down at the now sleeping girl laying in his arms..._love. Everything was going to be fine. Great even. He was planning to make the best of his time with the X-Men._

_

* * *

_

It was short...yes, but it was sweet and to the point. For those who thought I was going to have Peter leave...Puh-lease! What would be the point in that? Anyway...ITS OVER! I can't wait to get started on the sequel. It should be up pretty soon. Hopefully you won't have to wait that long. Anyway, I hapoed you enjoyed the story, and...ta ta!


	27. Important News

Hello,

My name is Jessica Case, sister of Justine (or CrazySpirit123 as she is known here). I regret to inform you that Justine has passed away on Sat, Dec. 9, 2006. She and I would often read and write together and I know she really wanted to continue this story. Unfortunately a drunk driver took that chance away from her.

I am telling you all this because our e-mail keeps getting requests for the sequel to her story. I feel that as her readers you deserve to know the truth.

I hope you all will remember Justine as a wonderful young woman who loved to write and had a great imagination.

Thank You.


End file.
